Super Smash Bros Universe
by Epic Networks
Summary: A fan novelization of the upcoming Smash Bros. WiiU, featuring the next Smash Bros Tournament kicking off with a bang, a dark group of villains with a mission, and a missing hero. OCs invite is closed.
1. SSBU: Cast of Characters and OCs

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series and the upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Wii U belongs to Nintendo.

Cover page is a boxart design from DeviantArt and belongs to Preetard. Thank you for this glorious masterpiece.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Universe  
**

* * *

**Story Bio**: This sequel to the story **Super Smash Bros. 3D** kicks off one year following the last story with the next Smash Bros. Games involving Nintendo characters, gamers in reality, a demon-worshipping cult, and a missing hero.

Main story mostly takes place in the Nintendo World, and sometimes in New York and across the world. Original characters invited!

The story **Super Smash Bro****s. 3D **is available on my DeviantArt page. Go to my profile for the link.

xXx

* * *

**OC Invitation::**

Thank you to all who have submitted their original characters. The invitation for OCs (both heroes and villains) is now closed. I no longer accept submissions.

xXx

**New Original Characters **

**-**Here is one of my newest OC for this story. The first main hero character in a fanfic to be female. Maybe by looking at the descriptions, you guys will have a clear idea of what I want in the OCs.

**-Cassie de Bellefort:**

-Hero or Villain: Heroine  
-Ethnicity: African-English  
-Age: 18  
-Gender: Female  
-Look: -Wears a beige jacket over her golden sun blouse with a knee reaching hemline and a circle belt. Wears ankle-reaching boots. Light-chocolate skin, short jet black hair cut reaching to her shoulder with a cobalt-blue strand of hair, and chocolate-colored slanted eyes.

-Personality: Adventurous, stubborn, rebellious, independent, and doesn't want to take no for an answer. She can also act like a spoiled brat.

-About: Cassie is the main character of this story, the newest member of the new cast of characters from this Smashing sequel to _Smash Bros. 3D_. Cassie is a royal descent to join the Super Smash Bros. Games. A duchess from the Kingdom of Glendor, a land at the northwestern part of the United Kingdom. She is now tired of being "locked" behind the walls of her fancy multibillion pound sterling manor with her rich overprotective aunt and uncle and wants to explore the open world and deal with the dangers her family fears she might face herself.

She takes that opportunity to leave her house after she is being introduced to the Super Smash Bros. games by the traveling Jace Riders (the main character of _Smash Bros 3D_). The next Game is being hosted in New York City and is inviting gamers all around the world and even new ones to take part of this thrilling competition with their favorite Nintendo characters.

Now Cassie never played games before and she didn't think of this possible, because video game characters only exist in the game world. But once she heard the story of the kid who stole the 3DS and unleashed the Nintendo World to real life and Nintendo taking advantage of this phenomenal new way to play (the main story from _Smash Bros. 3D_), her curiosity grew.

So she and Jace hung out for a while, and there was even a time where they were a couple. But now the day of the Smash Bros. Games is on and he has gone missing. So Cassie, thinking she got stood up, decides to go for that Smash Bros games herself, participate in it, and crush her 'boyfriend' for dissing her.

**-Axel Skyler:**

-Hero or Villain: Hero  
-Ethnicity: Canadian-American  
-Age: 18  
-Gender: Male  
-Look: -Has super-sleek spiky hairstyle. About 5'7 in height. Black-gray t-shirt, checkered plaid shirt, and a pop icon vest all layered together, skinny jeans and suede shoes. A cross necklace. Bracelet on one wrist and a watch on the other. Carries sunglasses.

-Personality: Carefree, optimistic, and a self-proclaimed, easily-flattered celebrity spy who thinks the world revolves around him. By day he is a pop icon; but by night he's an international spy.

-About: During the events of _Smash Bros. 3D, _he was inspired to become a spy ever since the Battle Royal in New York City took place (_The Royal Battle in 3D episode in Smash Bros. 3D_). So he left his country to join the ISA but instead got recruited by the Super-Secret Service of Europe, joining forces with the likes of Samus, Fox, Falco, Meta-Knight, and Captain Falcon. While he's not on mission, he writes singles for his upcoming albums, plays in concerts, does interviews, guest-stars in movies… you know; the usual celebrity business.

Axel is tight with Romeo Skyhawk and has a major crush on Cassie Biscotti. When he heard about the Smash Bros. games, he persuaded his manager and his agent boss to get him there so that he won't miss out on all the actions.

**The UKnights Cult: **Once seeking the power of Subspace, now seeking a new goal: the revival of the Dark One. The Dark One was a dark entity that once terrorized the Nintendo World for decades but was defeated by the White Knight in the end. Only Tabuu knows of the legend as he once stumbled on it when he tried to invade the Nintendo World.

**-Corah, the Queen of the Knights  
-Belgick  
-Ian Morsus  
-Subspace and the Fighting UKnight Team**

**-Corah:**

-Hero or Villain: Villainess  
-Ethnicity: English  
-Age: 40  
-Gender: Female  
-Look: -Brown shoulder-length hair with dark-blue bangs and slanted mauve eyes that gleam like the midnight sky. Wears blood-red lipstick. She wears a pearl necklace and earrings, a purple tight dress with slanted pointy epaulets and a skirt that reaches below her knees with an end trailing behind her like the robe of Maleficent. If you could see it she sports black heels.

-Personality: Cunning, vindictive, malicious, enjoys inflicting pain and suffering on her enemies.

-About: Corah is dubbed the Queen of the Knights. She is the leader of the UKnights Cult, a group from the Nintendo World that worships Subspace. Her original aim was to seek and revive Tabuu of the Subspace Emissary; but then one day she heard Tabuu speak to her by telepathy and was given a brand new mission to revive not him, but something greater and more powerful against the Nintendo World.

Her first aim is to capture the one whose body could very well be the host of that dark entity. Could be anyone of the Smash Bros. or anyone of the gamers. She and her knights dwell together in the shady Castle Misère high above the clouds.

**-Belgick**:

-Hero or Villain: Villain  
-Ethnicity: African-English  
-Age: 55  
-Gender: Male  
-Look: -Sports a blood-red Full Circle Cloak with a mantle. Has a silver beard and hides his face behind a silver moon-shaped mask. The eye of the moon glitters gold when his exposed eyes are as black as the night sky.

-Personality: Shady, prickly, loves to manipulate anyone to benefit his own game. Right now he tries to manipulate his latest pawn: Ian.

-About: Not much is known about Belgick. But one thing for sure though: he is known as the Black Panther and is a fellow servant to the Queen of the Knights, Corah. He plans to go with the Knights' plan to possess Jace's body with Tabuu's choice of destructive spirit based on Corah's vision. But Belgick has his own agenda and that is to get Master Hand's source of power and destroy anyone opposing his quest for godly powers.

He has the power to manipulate all minds. And Ian happens to be his latest mind puppet. He also tends to show some heart and sensitivity. Rumor has it he and Cassie used to know each other.

**-Ian Morsus:**

-Hero or Villain: Hero/Villain  
-Ethnicity: English  
-Age: 21  
-Gender: Male  
-Look: -Apricot-colored dull eyes that glowed mysteriously and looked rather intelligent. Has long, rose-red hair which has a form that reminds people of the petals of a flower at first glance and his body was very thin and appears very pale. He's tall for his age: 6'0''. Sports a pink vintage stripe t-shirt, skinny black jeans, gray flat gutter shoes, sports a cuff bracelet on one wrist that says 'Empower'

-Personality: Carries a calm, sad expression. A loner per se. He tries to make friends but finds it difficult to do so due to his unappealing appearance that makes him look like a girl, and he hates being called a girl. But when he gets angry he loses control. His actions are often determined by what others do. So when someone makes him mad, he gets mad also. Though he doesn't show it at times, one can tell when he expresses negative emotions toward those who are being negative to him. This kind of flaw brings Ian a side of him that makes him vengeful to the world and ready to cause trouble just for the sake of being accepted in the society. Despite all that, he wants someone to teach him the way of life, so he'll submit to anyone superior to him for that sake.

-About: Ian is a loner with a calm, sad expression. Not really sociable as he always feels like a _persona non grata_ (unwelcomed person) before many. Ian was born an only child and raised in an orphanage. His parents were "killed" in a car accident when he was only a toddler. Ian Morsus was only 10 at the time when he ran away from the orphanage he was in because his peers and his guardians were being unfair to him. He moved to the US, changed his last name to Morsus (which is Latin for Pain to express his overall life) and got a job at SeaWorld, trying to make a living so that he can buy a house as he is homeless. Many years passed and he managed to finish high school and is still working hard at SeaWorld.

When he's extremely bored or when he wants to get away from all the meanest of life, he plays some video games. Alone. His favorite games are anything Nintendo. So he knows all Nintendo characters, even the Japanese-exclusive ones. Upon hearing of the Smash Bros. games and the grand prize, he believed it to be his only chance to win the prize and make a decent living out of it.

But that's not the only thing Ian discovered. He stumbled upon the UKnights Cult, who wants to welcome him with open arms and give him more than just the grand prize. They want to share with him power. Absolute total world-dominating power. So, what should he do?

**xXx**

This is the list of submitted characters, classified as either Accepted, Rejected, or Undecided. I also lists the reason why I reject the ones I don't like. See if you've made the cut so far.

**Accepted OCs:**

-Sapphire Ainv (_minus the magic arts)_

-Will  
-Barren Rein (_minus the magic arts)_  
-Rei

-Lucia "Lucy" Pena  
-Lee Katia  
-Maxim 'Speedy' Menavik  
-Jet Leclair

-Elena Avalon  
-Alexei 'Rogue' Santiago

-Sabrina 'Poppy' Feller

-Nicky Lucifel

**Sapphire Ainv**  
(_created by RamblingTurtle)_

Hero or Villain: Heroine

Age: 17

Appearance: Chocolate brown hair that's always up in pigtails, fox-like hazelnut eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a small nose and ears. She has short fingernails, due to her nervous biting.

Personality: She's somewhat lazy, but she can really get athletic if you want her to. She can really be annoying at times, and she is a huge know-it-all, but she is actually very nice.

Bio: She lived a pretty basic life, playing the Legend of Zelda in pretty much all of it. However, when she was 10, she got sucked into the game Ocarina of Time. She learned to do magic, and pretty much helped save the world. However, her partner in crime died and she had to be sent back to Earth quickly without saying good-bye to anyone (age 17). She hasn't been the same since.

Nintendo companion: Zelda/Sheik

**Will  
**(_created by Ikerulesall)_

Age: 18

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance: 6'6'', wears a red t-shirt, black athletic shorts, good build, has shaggy blonde hair, and bluish green eyes.

Weapons: A two handed broadsword, a longbow with fire arrows.

Personality: Mostly Cold and blunt, he will open up a bit to friends. Doesn't really talk about past

Bio: He was born in northern Canada, and taught by his father to use the sword and bow to hunt. One day they left to come to America. They were attacked by a gang who killed his mother and father. Will ran, and stayed hidden from the law until he turned 18. Now he lives in an apartment, and goes to college, while still practicing the bow and sword.

Nintendo Companion: Ike

**Barren Rein  
**_(created by Silvermane34)_

Hero or Villain: Hero

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Look: Barren's about 5'0". Black shoes with seven golden rings painted on each side. Pair of blue shorts and a black tank top with a fire-like design. A golden chain hanging around his neck connected to a small silver scroll held with a golden ring. His hair is raven black and it went down to his neck. His eyes are ruby red.

Personality: A boy whose curiosity gets the better of him. Has a habit of trying to be the best of the best and breaking fourth wall. The only thing that can phase him is someone putting his friends in jeopardy. He also has a great sense of honor and refuses to battle an unarmed opponent.

Bio: Barren was born in Hong Kong, but when he was small, his mother and father was murdered by an unknown criminal. His grandfather took him in and taught him how to fight Kung Fu. When he was 3, he met a young boy, who eventually became his best friend. However, he left a long time ago and he's never seen him since. But before that young boy left he asked him, "What was he fighting for?" Because of this, he's been suffering night trauma from nightmares.

Barren can't even remember the name of his friend, but what he doesn't know is that he's bound to cross path with him someday.

Nintendo Companion: Meta-Knight

**Rei  
**_(created by Diana Lily and Isabella)_

Hero or Villain: Heroine

Ethnicity: Asian American

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Look: Asian with long black hair and bright green eyes. She wears a green kimono type dress and sandals. She also has an emerald necklace that is very precious to her and is never taken off.

Personality: Rei is shy around new people, but after you take the time to get to know her, she proves herself to be an extremely loyal friend. She's always got your back and is a great listener. She's good to go to for advice about almost anything. She likes to sing, but is a little embarrassed about people hearing her. When she is embarrassed, her ears and cheeks turn pink. When someone has hurt her feelings, she'll just stand and blink at them for a little, then walk away. She won't stand for bullying of any kind, even if it's someone that she doesn't particularly care for and can get particularly fierce when this is an issue. Finally, no matter how much she doesn't like someone, she is always polite and civil to everyone.

Bio: Rei grew up with her family in rural Japan. She mastered the art of archery early on, and her father taught her how to wield a katakana (that's the name for a Japanese sword, right?) while her mother taught her domestic skills. She had two older brothers who bullied her, but she quickly showed them who was better with both sword and bow. The memories of this are why she won't stand up for bullying. Her brothers eventually left and joined a resistance group, which during the course of the resistance, burned down the family farm with Rei's parents still inside. She still has nightmares about it to this day. The only thing she had to remember them was the emerald pendant they'd given to her for her birthday a few days before. Since then, she's lived on her own, hunting for food and trying to keep out of sight, because her brothers are looking for her.

Nintendo companion: Link

**Lucia "Lucy" Pena  
**_(created by HorrorGurlOxO)_

Hero or Villain: Heroine

Ethnicity: Mexican/Hispanic

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Look: That of Hispanic descent, Lucy has soft, tanned olive skin with bright emerald eyes that light up when she's off doing something exciting. She's about 5'4", has long, wavy brown hair that is most of the time tied up in a ponytail or a long braid. She wears a sleeveless white cotton top with brown khaki shorts with black combat boots and wears a blue shard necklace. Sometimes she wears a white headband to help hold back her think hair.

Personality: Lucy is known around as the typical, all-American ditz. She is kind, sweet, and tends to day dream on many occasions. Fights for what she believes in and is very sensitive, so she hates when people shout or act mean to her. Although she is a 'young adult', she still has the persona of a young girl.

Bio: Ever since she was about 13 years old, Lucia has always had a dream of becoming a top game designer since she loves video games with a passion. She's rather spend her days lost in the virtual world and day dreaming about being a hero and saving the day along with her favorite characters instead of actually paying attention in class and doing her homework. When she starts to notice in-game characters running amuck in the real world, Lucy is pretty quick to get happy that her dreams are finally coming true and she tries to join in on the fun.

Nintendo Companion: Pit

**Lee Katia  
**_(created by Volition)_

-Hero or Villain: Heroine

Ethnicity: African-American

Age: 13.

Gender- Female.

Appearance: A slim girl. She is a mixed girl. You know, half white, half black? She has long black braided hair and black eyes. She wears glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and white sneakers.

Personality: She's giggly and is friendly to most others. She is called creepy a bit.

Bio: Lee Katia is a normal 13 year old growing up in New York. When she was 5, her older brother Travie brought home a Gamecube, An NES, and SNES, and a Game Boy all from a pawn shop w/ many games for each of them. Lee then got to know the many Nintendo characters like Mario, Fox, and her favorite one, the Ice Climbers. 8 years later, she is a teenage blackbelt that loves to dance to hip-hop with her brother. She is awaiting the release of the 4th SSB game for the Wii-U she had recently bought.

Nintendo Companion- Popo and/or Nana

**Elena Avalon  
**_(created by LittleSalai)_

-Hero or Villain: Heroine

-Ethnicity: Puerto-Rican and Greek

-Age: 20

-Gender: Female

-Look: Attire- Wears beige cargo pants, skin-tight white tee shirt, black fingerless gloves, dark brown combat boots, and a black diamond necklace that she never takes off due to personal reasons.

Physical appearance: She has light olive skin, blue-hazel eyes, light brown, wavy hair that reaches her mid back, it's usually left down or tied up in a lazy bun. She's 5'8"

Personality: Being a head-strong girl is one of the various bits of Elena's personality. She's known for being caring, understanding, and unlike most girls, she enjoys video-games and an active player in the Smash Bros. community.

Bio: Elena's an actress and does occasional voice-acting for video-games. Because of this, she was introduced to Super Smash Bros. and a certain someone, Noir Deroi, when she was 16. Since then, they've been on and off from time to time; in fact the media enjoyed this and they found themselves on the cover of popular magazines, much to their disapproval. At the time of _SSB3D_, she and Noir were on a "break" and she continued to do her work without giving much thought to what he was doing. After a year, she took time off for herself and heard about the games, deciding to join in the fun. Little did she know what chaos she'd end up being dragged into.

Companion: Samus/ZS Samus

**Alexei 'Rogue' Santiago  
**_(created by LittleSalai)_

-Hero or Villain: Hero

-Age: 22

-Ethinicity: French and Spanish

-Gender: Male

-Look: Attire: Dark blue, worn jeans, a black tee shirt, gray hoodie, and dog tags around his neck. He's 5'11" with shaggy dark brown hair that reaches his shoulders and dark red eyes.

-Personality: He's the type of person who tends to be a bit serious but will lighten up once anyone gets to know him. He's pensive and over-analytic when a situation arises. Some would argue that he tends to act protective sometimes but does it with a good intension. He's also very dedicated to anything he does.

-Bio: Alexei works for a game magazine and is known by the gaming community as an excellent reviewer and writer for articles on upcoming games under his penname 'Rogue Santiago'. He's a close friend of Elena Avalon and always rely on her for any gaming news and more, often getting classified information through her. When he hears about the Super Smash Bros. games, he goes with her to write about it, not expecting anything else from it.

-Nintendo Companion: Snake

**Maxim Menavik  
**_(created by Mace the Manakete)_

-Hero or Villain: Hero/Villain

-Age: 17

-Ethinicity: Russian

-Gender: Male

-Look: Short spiky blonde hair, studs in both ears, sharp green eyes, and always carries a menacing grin. Salmon tee shirt, torn jeans, and sneakers.

-Personality: He's a hot-tempered guy, bold, brash and a bully. He likes to even provoke the weakest of people, even animals. But he tends to have a soft spot sometimes, which he makes it hard for his peers to find.

-Bio: Maxim was once a racecar champion at the age of 15, challenging the toughest racers on the planet. But he once challenged Romeo Skyhawk (the OC from SSB3D) and lost the race and everything. Now he spent most of his teenage years organizing an illegal street racing organization called the Speedy Menavik. He's also a womanizer, always catching the attention of girls he spots—young or mature, and ends up wooing them despite his brash personality. Upon hearing of the Super Smash Bros. games, he decides to register for it so that he can challenge the greatest racer of all time—Captain Falcon. By reaching this goal, he could finally beat the crap out of his rival.

-Nintendo Companion: Sonic

**Jet Leclair  
**_(created by Mace the Manakete)_

-Hero or Villain: Heroine

-Age: 17

-Ethinicity: Spanish (the Europe one)

-Gender: Female

-Look: Sports all black. Black torn pants (with violet stripes leotards), combat boots, spiky wristbands, black frizzy dress, black sweatshirt and tee, black lipstick, sharp black cat eyes with black mascara, frizzy hair with two blue highlights and long black fingernails. Her face is ashen pale.

-Personality: Unlike Maxim, she's quiet, but is also dark, prickly and very dangerous when people messes with her. She's also not afraid to speak her mind, as she is brutally honest.

-Bio: Jet is a tomboy and a good friend of Maxim. She HATES being called Maxim's girlfriend as she sees herself to be NOTHING as the sort. Jet makes sure that Maxim doesn't get in any trouble with the law, though despite her look and her attitude, which makes it look like she is a law-breaker; she actually is not. When she is not babysitting her friend Maxim in his illegal route, she plays her favorite 3DS games on her Jet Black 3DS. She is also a Kung-Fu expert, an acrobat, and can wield many knives. She actually named herself Jet because of the color of her 3DS. Nobody knows her real name except Maxim who wouldn't dare say it out loud for fear of getting slashed. She is also a Smash Bros. champion and won over 3 billion matches since the series kicks off. She hopes to achieve a higher level, especially on the real games taking place.

-Nintendo Companion: Kirby

**Sabrina 'Poppy' Feller**  
_(created by Drizzled with Chocolate)  
_

Hero or Villain: Heroine

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Look: Dark brown eyes, like dark chocolate; people say that she's always glaring, but it's only because she has sharp looking eyes that make her look like she's glaring. Her hair is an almost brown red. She has side bangs and her hair reaches a little past her shoulders and is very wavy with big curls at the ends. Maybe later on in the story, you could get Poppy to cut her hair. Like, short and curly hair. BTW, she's 6 feet tall, something she's quite embarrassed about. Usual Clothing: Brown aviator jacket, khaki pants tucked into brown knee-high leather combat boots, dark brown aviator gloves, and a white scarf. Under the jacket, she wears a plain white short sleeved button down. When she's flying a plane, she wears the aviator cap and goggles

Personality:  
-A bubbly, but feisty and strong-willed girl. She's spunky and fun-loving, but she can be a very witty and clever, and short-tempered, but she tries to be patient, and although she's girly, cute, dainty and romantic at heart, her can-do attitude, determination, and strong will don't let other people see that right away.  
-Poppy tries to show others her true self, which is her feminine side, but ends up making people think she's a delinquent after her temper slips.  
-Despite how she seems tough and brave, she is a cry-baby, and gets scared and emotional easily.  
-Though she doesn't seem like the type, thinks before she acts, and always has a plan to get what she wants.  
-She's very strong and actually gets into fights a lot. She is known as "The Redhead Queen of Hearts" in her school.  
-She's straight-forward and very frank, and she's very friendly.  
-She's optimistic but she's not a naive or dense girl, and she knows how horrible life can be, but she ignores it because she believes happiness is all around you, you just have to find it.  
-She wants to be a pilot, and she has a giant collection of flight simulator games.  
-She's hydrophobic (fear of water) and can't swim.  
-She has a thick Cockney accent  
-Likes: her hobbies, fashion, cute things, food, cakes, pretty things, stuff toys, animals, dresses and clothes, fighting (she won't admit that she enjoys it), dolls, princesses, music (likes classic and jazz), video games (flight simulators ftw!), romance.  
-Dislikes: Looking like a delinquent, ugly things, ghosts, horror movies, water, getting overly emotional by accident, injustice, too much homework (too much will make her real worn out).  
-Fears: Water, Ghosts

Bio: Our Irish-English lass here came from a pretty normal family from East End, London, England. Her brother's a pilot and her sister's a chef, just like her parents, thus, Poppy's good at cooking too. And then suddenly herlife is turned upside down when there's a giant school war and all the delinquents in school are expected to lead, including her. SO the delinquent queen became a delinquent commander then woosh! She led her school to victory along with some other hooligans, beat the crap out of everyone who opposed them, and lived happily ever after.

Nintendo Companion: Pit

**Nicky Lucifel  
**_(created by Silver Lion Silvermane34)_

Hero or Villain: Villain

Ethnicity: Japanese

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Look: Nicky is 6'7 with an average build and very pale skin. He wears a dark gray T-shirt with a little red devil on his chest and pair of black shorts. Red and black tennis shoes. He has coal black hair style into a short Mohawk, kind of like Jace. His eyes are aqua blue. But the strangest thing he wears are the broken shackles around his wrist that make him look like an escaped convict.

Personality: Nicky can be very arrogant and cocky like a spoiled brat, but most of the time, he tends to be very idiotic about very simple things resulting in people scolding him constantly. He thinks school and education aren't really important and will quickly develop hatred towards anyone who declares authority over him. He also hates when his father or his brothers are mentioned.

Bio: Nicky is the youngest son of Satine Lucifel, an internationally known businessman and one of the most loved and richest people on the planet. However, he's also the most rebellious. While his brothers Beelze and Samuel were allowed to play and do virtually whatever they wanted to when they were little, Nicky was always forced to study and work countless hours, only being allowed mere minutes of break and sleep. His father always expected so much of him. He never knew his mother, as she died after she gave birth to him, causing his brothers to blame his very existence for her death. When he was 9, Nicky got fed up with his lifestyle and began to sabotaging his father. Interrupting important meetings, crashing parties his father was attending, etc. All these mishaps reached the front page of the world's greatest magazines and newspapers. Nicky became known as 'World's 1# Troublemaker'. In order to keep him in check and with no other choice, his father would bind him to shackles on his bed, but Nicky would easily break them off due to his incredible progress in sports. He began to wear the shackles normally as if they were the latest fashion trend. Despite what everyone says, his father believes he is not a lost cause and he really does love his son. Nicky thinks that they were just a bunch of empty words. Satine still gives his son the comfort of his home, great food and a top class education, though Nicky really couldn't get passed Third grade.

Now, being of such high social standing, Nicky is well aware of everything that happened the past two years. He also tends to play a lot of video games in the little free time he has. Nicky also has a weird attraction towards the Duchess of Glendor, but he refuses to admit it. When a strange group of people approached him when he was about to interrupt one of his father's press conferences, he jumped at the chance to kick his old man's and his brothers' asses. And who knows? He might even meet the duchess.

Nintendo Companion: Ganondorf

**xXx**

**Returning Original Characters**

This is the list of Original characters from the fanfic **Super Smash Bros 3D **available on my DeviantArt page. So far, these are my original characters and here are their descriptions. Maybe by looking at the descriptions, you guys will have a clear idea of what I want in the OCs.

**-Jace Riders:**

-Hero or Villain: Hero  
-Ethnicity: Italian/Japanese American  
-Age: 20  
-Gender: Male  
-Look: About 5'6''. His funky Mohawk got trimmed to a short Mohawk, with some brown highlight on the back of the hair, his eyes are a bit slanted and sharp, olive-colored, and is average-build.

Now sports a brown Henley t-shirt with a beige checkered plaid shirt layered on top of it, rippled loose jeans, and black flip-flops. Still has the Puka shell necklace with the Smash symbol in the middle and a black leather cuff bracelet.

-Personality: Extroverted bad boy with a rebellious, foolhardy, and energetic personality. Very friendly, but very superstitious. He has a deathly fear of anything supernatural. He tends to say "You're freakishly strong!" when confronting a tough opponent, complimenting their strength.

-About: **In the fanfic _Super Smash Bros 3D_**, Jace is the nephew of a genius engineer at Nintendo Corp. who stole a special limited edition Smash Bros 3DS. Little did he know that he unleashed the entire Nintendo World to Modern Day New York City just by doing that. Jace is an avid gamer who always gets in trouble with the law. Before then, he used to be a real geek, with the glasses and all; but the whole transformation from geek to chic was a change of image. Despite that he is still best friend with his geeky BFF Hunt, and they get along a lot, despite their differences.

Jace was born in Italy but grew up in Japan, so he picked up two languages growing up. But he is one of the many kids who lost their father on 9/11; and he is an only child in the family. His mother now travels a lot as a supermodel and plans to marry another guy whom she introduced to him on the story. He wasn't keen on seeing his mom engaged to another guy but eventually chose to accept it as long as she is happy. But ever since his father's passing, he has grown to despise terrorists and anyone with a thirst of pure evil and so he makes it his life mission to get rid of any villains in the world, including Nintendo villains, who wants to ruin everybody's lives. So with the Smash Brothers' help, his actions against evil earn him the quality of a great hero.

**But in this fanfic _Super Smash Bros Universe_,** one year after the world was saved by him and the Smash Bros., Jace made plan to travel to his hometown and told his cousin Jenn, and his best friend Hunt... heck he was even excited for the next Smash Bros. Games happening the following week at Comic Con and planned to attend!

...alas, he never made it to Comic Con, as he has gone missing without a trace. Authorities believe that he died. But where is he and what really happened? Whatever happened to Jace, besides death, is never a good sign...

-Nintendo Companion: Unknown at that moment

**-Simon:**

-Hero or Villain: Hero  
-Ethnicity: Italian/Japanese American  
-Age: 20  
-Gender: Male  
-Look: About 5'6''. Funky Mohawk with some brown highlight on the back of the hair, eyes are a bit slanted and sharp, olive-colored, and is average-build.

He now sports a water-print, button-front, stretch dark-grey shirt with silver embroidered accents at the shoulders and back. The back embroidery had the Smash symbol with wings. He sports dark-blue rippled jeans, silver belt, white leather Italian shoes, and a black punk wristband. Unlike Jace's puka shell necklace, he sports a leather necklace, also with the Smash symbol in the middle. Carries two Glock 26s.

-Personality: Introverted bad boy. Bold, courageous, but dark and prickly at times. Likes to toy with his enemies; but carries a strong sense of justice.

-About: Returning from the fanfic** _Super Smash Bros 3D_**, He was known as the White Knight. Now wearing a completely different outfit and trying to fit in in the world he once tried to destroy, he joins the Smash Brothers and many more contenders for the next Smash Bros. Games in **_Super Smash Bros. Universe_.**

Apparently Simon met the same fate as Jace, as he went missing along with Master Hand shortly after he tried to protect him from Belgick who stole his powers.

-Nintendo Companion: C. Falcon

**-Jenn Dimentio**

-Hero or Villain: Heroine  
-Ethnicity: Italian American  
-Age: 20  
-Gender: Female  
-Look: About 5'6'', has light brunette hair reaching mid-length and is in wavy style with some blonde highlights. She sports a designer dark-blue blouse and fancy puma prints harem pants and brown boots.

-Personality: A born-pleaser, straight-A student, a perfectionist at art and very spitfire. She loves fashion and is very creative. She gets paranoid when some of her creations are being jeopardized, especially by her cousin.

-Bio: Jace's spitfire Italian-American cousin who is a born-pleaser, a straight-A student, and a perfectionist at heart who pays close attention to detail. Nicknamed Jenn, she has a passion for fashion and video games as she has worked with her engineer father Dr. Dimentio on the design of a Limited-edition Smash Bros. 3DS portable. Since then she has praised herself for the accomplishment and has been obsessed with keeping it safe and secure and would totally freak out if anything bad happened to it. Of course she had to deal with her rebellious cousin just to make sure the 3DS is safe after he stole the device from corporate and unleashed the entire Nintendo World to Modern Day New York City. Jenn is the type of girl who doesn't take no for an answer, but she does help out her cousin on his adventures with the Smash Bros.

In this fanfic **_Super Smash Bros. Universe_**, following the world being saved by Jace and the Smash Bros., Jenn stayed behind to help her father, her friend Hunt and Nintendo Corp., manage the Smash Bros.' secret lounge at the Nintendo World Store as all are getting ready to bring the Smash Bros. Games from the game to the real world.

But then Jace has gone missing and Jenn is starting to worry about her cousin.

-Nintendo Companion: Peach

**-Hunt Long **

-Hero or Villain: Hero  
-Ethnicity: Japanese American  
-Age: 20  
-Gender: Male  
-Look: About 5'3'', dirty blond bob-emo hairstyle, large and comical eyes like Gohan in DBZ, slim build, sports a milk-chocolate long-sleeve shirt with a beige sweater vest, dark brown dress pants and shoes.

-Personality: Shy, uptight, and always wants to do things by the book. He is very intelligent and very organized. But he is very easily-frightened compared to his comrades Jace and Jenn.

-About: **In the fanfic** **_Super Smash Bros. 3D_**, Hunt is Jace's Japanese best friend since pre-K. He's an intelligent guy who was lucky enough to go with Jace to the Nintendo Corp. in Japan and check out a limited edition Smash Bros. 3DS. But Hunt never saw that day coming. And that day was when Jace STOLE that 3DS from the corporation and unleashed the entire Nintendo World to Modern Day New York City just by doing that. Unlike Jace, Hunt is uptight, tends to panic under pressure, and always gets Jace out of tough situations. Despite all that stress with Jace, Hunt sees him as a cool guy who has always been there for him… and is always the one who ends up pulling Jace out of tough situations… that is if he can find the resources to do so.

In this fanfic **_Super Smash Bros. Universe_**, Hunt learns to be more independent and more engaged of his surroundings. In other words, he's becoming more like Jace... except he occasionally gets uptight on uncomfortable situations. But following the world being saved by Jace and the Smash Bros., Hunt stayed behind to help Jenn, her father, and Nintendo Corp., manage the Smash Bros.' secret lounge at the Nintendo World Store as all are getting ready to bring the Smash Bros. Games from the game to the real world.

But Jace has gone missing and Hunt is starting to worry about him.

-Nintendo Companion: Yoshi

xXx


	2. One Year Ago

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series and the upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Wii U belongs to Nintendo.

Cover page is a boxart design from DeviantArt and belongs to Preetard. Thank you for this glorious masterpiece.**  
**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Universe  
**

* * *

_One year ago, _

Something so drastic, so awe-inspiring, so revolutionary, defined the way Nintendo Corp. introduced new ways of gaming to the world.

It all began weeks so close to the release dates of _Smash Bros. 3D_ and _Smash Bros. Universe_, that a demo version of the 3D game on a special 3DS was stolen from headquarters, and before long, an entire world of Nintendo characters were summoned right into our Modern Day city of New York… and soon the entire world.

But that's not where the story ends. These Nintendo characters and these humans found it shocking, yet unbelievably exciting, to communicate with each other, interact with each other, and even team up to battle a new breed of evil.

But then that interaction came at a price. The protector of the Nintendo World, known as the White Knight, descended onto our city, and in an attempt to save his world in jeopardy, tried to destroy ours. But with a little convincing, our world wasn't destroyed…

But that did not stop this great disaster from coming our way: an entity known as the Great Void.

Awakened from the disruption of both worlds, this matter made its attempt from the great space to swallow whole the entire galaxy in order to restore the worlds into complete balance. Balance is good, balance is great… but not at the cost of our worlds.

But with the great effort of these Nintendo characters, forming an All-Star team known as the Super Smash Bros, and the entire world coming together, both worlds were saved from their complete annihilation. And now, both the Nintendo world and the Real world can now live together in peace and harmony.

Again, it's been one year since that day. Both Smash Bros. games have been released and now Nintendo proudly presents for the first time across the world, a real-life version of the next Super Smash Bros. Games, starting the Nintendo characters, the gamers…

…and U.

* * *

_Next Episode_::** Premiere in U**


	3. Ep1:: Premiere in U

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series and the upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Wii U belongs to Nintendo.

Cover page is a boxart design from DeviantArt and belongs to Preetard. Thank you for this glorious masterpiece.**  
**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Universe  
**

* * *

-**Opening theme: Hero by _EXILE_**

[Scene of Jace, Hunt and Jenn visiting Nintendo Corp. and meeting the corporate people]_  
yasashisa ni fureru koto de,_

[Scene of Noir and Jenn's intimate moment at the Nintendo Corp.]_  
sunao ni naretara ii ne,_

[Scene of Jace sneaking back into the room to steal the 3DS. He then exits the place, unaware of a Wire Frame forming behind him]_  
naitari warattari subete ga "ima" hajimaru._

[Scene of the 3DS's screen flashing white before Jace, moments before it whisked him in the air, flying across his room.]_  
kawaranai mono wo itsumo sagashitsudzuke aruite yuku_

[Scene of Jace freaking out at the sight of Mario in his room.]_  
bokura wa itsumademo…_

[Scene of Mario pushing Jace into the 3DS screen, then jumps into the screen also, following him. They fall into a Time Warp.]_  
kimi no mune ni iru kara…_

[Jace and Mario lands on the Battlefield Stage from _Brawl_. Jace is in awe of his surroundings. Fighting Wire Frames appear before them. A battle ensues.]_  
saa ryoute hirogete sora ni kazasou…_

[The Wire Frames battle continues. More Wire Frames are flying off the screen. The crowd cheers wildly for the victorious Mario and Jace.]_  
nakushita mono wo torimodosetara_

[Master Hand floats before Jace and Mario. Suddenly Jace finds himself back in his room.]_  
negai wa kanarazu kanau hazu sa!_

[Nintendo villains Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo are spotted under the shadows with Noir, watching from the Empire State Building.]_  
itsuka wa kanarazu waraeru hazu sa!_

[Mario is seen battling Bowser at Delfino Plaza. Mario jumps over Bowser then right in midair summons his Mario Finale at him.]_  
taisetsu na koto wa itsumo atarimae no naka ni aru._

[Seen of Link jumping from car to car in a busy NYC street till he comes across Volvagia. A battle ensues]  
_tsumaranai mainichi wo waratte norikoete yukou._

[We then see Fox, Falco, Samus on their ships, battling enemies from the sky. Pit is also seen dealing with underworld army. They then soon charge toward a giant DK at the Empire State Building]  
fukitsukeru tsuyoi kaze ni kimi ga tobasarenai you ni  
shikkari sono de wo boku ga tsukande ageru.

[Pit flies straight into a giant grotesque Medusa standing before Freedom Tower. Once again a battle ensues. By the end of the battle, Palutena summons her Palutena's Bow to Pit's hands who takes aim at Medusa's one eye and shoots. Medusa screams in agony.]  
_kizutsuku koto to hikikae ni bokura wa tsuyosa ni kaeru  
nan ni mo kowakunai kimi wa hitori ja nai sa…_

[Little Mac and King Hyppo are seen having a showdown.]  
_saa namida wo fuite koko e oide yo_

[Jace is seen fleeing from a large giant snake inside the Plaza.]  
_mabushii asu e hashiridasou yo_

[Kirby battles a bunch of Waddle Dees Ninjas inside a museum, then scene switches to Kirby and King Dedede at a Thanksgiving Parade.]  
_negai wa kanarazu todoku hazu sa!_

[Pokemon Trainer summons Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard to battle Mewtwo. But Pikachu jumps before them and dashed toward the Pokemon, charging his fireball.]  
_itsuka wa kanarazu waraeru hazu sa!_

[Jace stands before Midair Stadium. A dark cloud catches his attention again and Crazy Hand shows up before him.]  
_daremo ga itsuka wa minna otona ni natte yuku kedo_

[The White Knight appears before the OCs. He looks serious. The OCs appears surprised. He then summons his blade swings it a couple of time then raises it to the sky.]  
_itsu demo, itsumademo waratte sugosereba ii..._

(instrumental solo)

_[Scene of a dark cloud taking over every city across the world: Paris, London, Rome, Milan, Japan, Mumbai, South Africa, Mexico City, New Zealand, and finally New York]  
[Scene of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, possessed by Tabuu, summoning a great meteor coming its way toward Planet Earth. People are seen fleeing in panic, but the Smash Brothers confronts the big threat. The Smash Bros. villains are assisting the Wire Frames who are appearing to battle the Smash Bros. The OCs is also seen battling alongside them. Noir in particular is seen. He single-handedly defeats Jace. And then gets defeated by Taboo… Then… The White Knight shows up!]_

_[Scene of Noir and the White Knight battling. Mario and Bowser battling; Link and Ganondorf battling…]  
saa ryoute hirogete sora ni kazasou_

_[Scene of Kirby vs. Dedede, Pikachu vs. Mewtwo…]  
nakushita mono wo torimodosetara_

_[Scene of an Army of Metal characters invading NYC. The OCs joins force to battle a swarm of them with the Smash Bros.]  
negai wa kanarazu kanau hazu sa!_

[Jace unleashing both the Sphere and the 3DS's full powers on top of Freedom Tower against the great Meteor about to crash onto the city. The meteor vanishes.]  
itsuka wa kanarazu waraeru hazu sa!

[Scene of Jace ready to board a ship. He says his goodbyes to Hunt, Jenn, Dr. Dimentio and the rest of the OCs and the Smash Brothers.]  
tamerau kimochi ni nazeka kokoro hosoku mo naru keredo  
ai suru koto kara hitomi wo sorasanaide...  
kimi wa hitori ja nai!

_[The ship is seen departing the docks. The entire Smash Bros. 3D cast, except the villains, all wave goodbyes.]_

-**End of Opening Theme-**

Dawn has sharply broken over New York City, also known as the Big Apple. An unknown figure—sporting a blood-red Full Circle Cloak with a mantle stepped over a hill rim, staring out over the ocean, watching a cruise ship leave its dock. He observed, passengers joining with loved ones, friends and families waving their goodbyes to those already onboard… a callous smile broke over the cloaked man's bearded face.

xxx

**Premiere in U  
_-New Challengers Approaching-_**

_One year since the events of Super Smash Bros. 3D…_

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the first day of her eighteen years in her entire life since she had ever felt so independent. Like a free bird set off from her cage. She and he traveled many places she'd never thought she would visit without those annoying royal escorts.

But she admits it. She _was_ the spoiled little princess—Princess of Glendor. But the moments she spent with him made her feel like an actual ordinary girl. Something she'd never experienced before. That particular moment was by the Trevi Fountain in Rome. She didn't wanted to take a picture for she feared that her aunt and uncle—the duke and duchess of Glendor—would find out she's been out of the palace for God knows how long.

But his cheerfulness and his urging to let her true self free from her prison was what pushed her to take the pictures in the first place… well… there was that and his rebellious, goofy attitude that got infectious. He had to yank her off her feet and into the wishing waters of the public fountain filled with pennies and pebbles at the very bottom. She was furious by his action that she gotta pay him back with a huge splash on his face. Then next thing she knew they got into a splash fight before the entire Trevi district. She couldn't stop laughing and he couldn't stop laughing. That moment felt like something out of a fairy tale story.

Of course that didn't last long because the police showed up. Good thing she was the princess of Glendor. She and her boyfriend would've been arrested for defacing public property like the Trevi Fountain. Seriously, how can you deface water?

Cassie De Bellefort smiled; almost laughed at the memory as her eyes stared, as if hypnotized, at the pictures of those fond memories with her boyfriend. Her iPod was on, listening to her favorite romantic love song sung by a French artist. It's romantic and she just wished that romance of hers hadn't ended abruptly.

"We surely had a good time, did we?" she spoke in her delicate English accent. But there was that hint of scorn in her tone of voice. "Well, good for you for leaving me out to dry!"

She furiously tore the picture into pieces and snatched her iPod earbuds off her ears. Her Nintendog, Muffin, raised his head up and observed her with its saddened beady eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Muffin." she said, "I know how you felt about him. He was a really cool guy."

"HEADS UP!"

Cassie felt something heavy crashed the back of her head. She dropped right at the same time as the object that fell on her: It was her pink suitcase. It took her a second to realize she was still at the San Diego Cruise Terminal in California, where her cruise ship dropped her off.

Her head whizzed back, "HEY!" she screamed, "Watch where you throwing my stuff! Heck, you know what? Watch where you DON'T throw my stuffs! My precious fashion and makeup accessories are in there!"

Of course she was speaking rudely to both Wario and Waluigi! They both recently got a gig as cruise ship stewards and luggage carriers.

"HEY!" Wario yelped as Waluigi angrily stuck his tongue at her, "YOU'RE the one who needs to get organized! Ever heard of packing light?"

"Sheesh, she's just as stuck-up as Princess Daisy!" Waluigi pointed out.

"Right?" Wario laughed and the two brothers laughed along.

Cassie said nothing. How those two idiot characters being alive, walking the same street as everyone else including herself was a really long story that happened a year ago involving Nintendo Corp. Her boyfriend talked to her about it but she didn't believe it at first… until she met her Nintendog—a Cavalier KC Spaniel—simply known as Muffin. She freaked out about it of course, but in the end got used to its lovely presence. The idea of having Nintendo characters as actual companion was actually pretty awesome. It made her feel extra special and not really alone in such a great world like San Diego. But when they are Nintendo jerks like Wario and Waluigi, just like any jerks in the world, you just gonna have to deal with them. Hard.

She unlocked her iPhone and went tapping with her thumb as she still stared at the Wario bros.

"err… what are-a you doing?" Waluigi said tensely.

"Calling the authorities." She said calmly, then the Wario Bros. cried out, "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

She raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"We promise we won't be mean to you anymore!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"J-Just please… don't call authorities on us!" Wario cried out.

She raised an eyebrow, "Prooomise?"

"We swear!" they shouted simultaneously.

A sly smile came across her lips. She never actually thought about _really_ calling the authorities on Wario and Waluigi. What would she say? She only did it to scare them? Well, since these two brutes could've been common criminals back in the Nintendo world, it was worth a shot, and it worked.

She turned her phone off, stuffed it in her handbag and turned around, "Good. Pick up my things, meet me at the limo, and my stuffs _better_ be all in one place." She walked away, "Come on Muffin."

The Nintendog followed, barking in reply. Wario and Waluigi spotted another large pink suitcase before them. Groaning they picked it up. This job was really daunting and stressful. The duo would rather scavenge for hidden coins on the San Diego beach, which was only spotted about a mile from the terminal, than carrying stuck-up princesses' luggage heavy on makeup.

Waluigi grabbed the suitcase by the handle, and Wario got it by the wheels. They struggled with it, slowly moving it over the ship's railing. Then Wario let go off the suitcase and the suitcase yanked Waluigi over the railing.

"WaaaaAAAAAAAhhh!" Waluigi screamed as he plummeted 40 feet off the ship. His scream drew many people's attention, then a loud thud echoed across the terminal.

Cassie whizzed around and gaped at the mess Waluigi just did. The suitcase was broken and spilled all over Waluigi were Cassie's clothes. No makeup in that bag.

"My clothes!" she squeaked.

Waluigi struggled through the pile until he emerged out sporting a pink dress similar to Peach's. Laughter broke out in the terminal.

"Oops…" Wario grinned nervously. Waluigi looked up to stare murderously. "…sooorry." Wario uttered.

Cassie would've run to her suitcase and put everything back exactly how she found them. But that would take too much work and that was a butler's job. So instead she turned around and left in a huff, trying not to think about the mess and the mean stuffs she would do to Waluigi while still in public.

xxx

-**SeaWorld-**

"Man, this game has got to be the best _Smash Bros._ game ever!"

Barren Rein couldn't get his eyes off his Midnight Purple 3DS XL. He has just KOed Bowser, Ganondorf and Wolf three times in his third 3vs1 3D Match with Meta-Knight on board the Battlefield in his _Smash Bros. 3D_ game.

It was a WIFI match and he was able to connect thanks to SeaWorld nearby WIFI access. So far he won two matches out of two won by the other guys at the end of the connection. Only one more minute and with his strategy he could win three out of two!

He was so glued to it he didn't even realized that he was next in line to buy his tickets to see a one quick show of Shamu at SeaWorld San Diego.

"Excuse me, sir?" A dull guy inquired, "What kind of tickets would you like?"

Barren's ruby red eyes tried to glance away from the screen but couldn't, "Uh? Oh, wait. Got one minute left." His fingers furiously mashed the buttons. He could just paused the match and buy the tickets, but that alone could interrupt the WIFI match. And he was close to win this epicness. "Hang onnnn…"

Right as Bowser was about to drop on him with his Ground Pound attack and Meta Knight was this close to knock Ganondorf off the platform one more time, without noticing the Bob-omb inches from his feet, a hand suddenly snatched the 3DS XL from Barren's hands.

"Huh? HEY!"

He whizzed around and saw the 3DS XL snatcher. Of course he didn't know him. His name was Will and he was 6'6''; sported a red t-shirt, black athletic shorts, was well-built, had shaggy blonde hair, and bluish green eyes. He was tall and in shape unlike Barren who was average built and about 5'0", with raven black hair reaching down his back, a black tank top with a fire-like design, blue shorts and black shoes with seven golden rings painted on each side.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, trying to be optimistic, "You're interrupting my match!"

"And you're interrupting life." Will tossed the 3DS XL seven feet to a garbage bin. Right on cue, someone who was eating a pizza sub covered in soggy pepperoni with a mix of southwest chipotle and honey mustard dumped the whole food right on top of the 3DS XL. The line saw that and gasped. Barren's jaws dropped.

"Now, when the lady wants to give you service, you take it and you move on you got it?" said Will rudely.

But Barren didn't listen. That jerk just dumped his game. "What did you do?" he exclaimed, "You dumped my game into the trash! MY game!"

"Err… excuse me sir?" the dull guy at the ticket counter addressed Will, "I'm not a girl. I'm a guy!"

Will turned to him. The dull guy had apricot-colored eyes that glowed mysteriously and looked rather intelligent. But that look got ruined with the long, rose-red hair which has a form that reminds people of the petals of a flower at first glance and his body was very thin and pale. He wore a red SeaWorld uniform.

"No, you're a woman." Will argued back.

"Dude!" Barren interrupted, "Did you NOT hear me? I was having a match and you dumped my console into the trash! I was having a WIFI match and I don't wanna lose."

"Then go get it." Will taunted.

Barren turned edgy, "W…I can't leave the line now. I gotta pay for my tickets!"

Will crossed his arms, "Then what are you gonna do about it, kid? Hm?"

The people on the line felt aroused, sensing a fight to take place very soon. Would have been 20 seconds left till the battle was over and there he was facing the biggest jerk in the world, taunting him. His eyes twitched angrily and his fists formed. "I am not a kid!" he snarled.

His attention shifted back to the trash can where the 3DS was and he watched more people dumping foods in the garbage bin. His eyes glanced at the bin, then back at the ticket line, then back at Will and the long line, then back again at the garbage bin. His body was shaking. Only 10 seconds till the match was over. Heck, maybe it ended.

"What? You want a fight, buddy?" Will shoved Barren four feet back. His lower back hit the tiny platform of the ticket booth. Barren's face turned red, but he wouldn't dare to jump at him, for it wasn't his nature. For a true honorable fight to happen, both of them had to get a weapon. Yet none of them do.

Then he saw a sad kid and his dad with an ice cream covered in dirt and a soda pop respectively, approaching the garbage bin where the 3DS was.

Barren gasped, left the line, shoving Will out of the way in the process and ran to the garbage bin. He snatched the ice cream and soda from the family, dumped them on the recycle bin instead and furiously fumbled through the trash. He pulled out his 3DS XL. It was closed, in Sleep Mode, but it had some chipotle sauce covering the shell instead.

He let a quick sigh of relief then flipped the console open and watched with sad eyes the WIFI communication error message.

"Augh!" he turned around and watched the line now moving. Will wasn't there anymore, but the line spread about 100 people. Barren couldn't cut now. He had to get back in line.

"Great! Fantastic…" he then shouted over to the entrance of Shamu's show, "THANKS A LOT, Jerk!"

Barren pushed the Power button off, turning off his portable console. He sighed, picked up some unclean yet not too soggy Kleenex tissues from the recycle bin and walked away, wiping the chipotle sauce off his device.

He turned and caught a glimpse of a young girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. Judging by the green kimono type dress and sandals she wore she was Asian, like him. Was she from Hong-Kong also?

The girl stared back; one hand laid gently on the emerald necklace as if very precious to her. She stared at him with pity and empathy.

Barren sensed she witnessed the confrontation with that mean blond guy and was gonna approach him; he turned back to his console and tried to ignore her, wiping the stain off his console and waiting for her first move. Just as expected he watched her approach him from one eye corner.

"I saw what happened." She began but Barren said nothing. He only tossed the Kleenex back to the trash can and stood there, eyes on his 3DS XL. She went on, "That was really rude of him what he did to you."

Barren simply shrugged, "…yeah, well…"

The girl reached out a hand for the 3DS, "Here, let me clean that off for you." Barren was about to object but she already had his console on her hand. She pulled out of her pocket a tiny box of disinfectant wipes, slipped one out of the box, and gently rubbed the 3DS's shell front and back with it, "I'm Rei, by the way." She then flipped it open and wiped the two screens and the buttons thoroughly. "…I'm from Japan."

"I'm Barren." He replied, "Hong Kong. Listen, I appreciate you trying to help, but…" he reached out and took his console back, "…I'm fine."

"Well, at least have a dry tissue." Rei offered a tiny pack of Kleenex, "You don't want the disinfectant to screw up your buttons and screen."

Barren just stood there, as if immobilized by her bright gentle green eyes. He was only a stranger to her and yet she treated him like a friend or family. He smiled and not wanting to totally refuse the gesture took only one Kleenex tissue from the pack, "Thanks." He proceeded to dry off his portable. "That's… really nice of you. I don't know how I can repay you."

Rei shook her head, "Don't. I'm happy to help. Anyway," She started walking away, as if in a hurry, "I gotta go. Maybe we can meet some other time."

"Okay…" Barren replied. Rei was already too far into the crowd when he stopped flushing and came back to his senses, "W-wait a minute!" he called out to her, "Can I…?"

She was already lost in the crowd and couldn't hear him anymore. Barren was about to ask for her phone number. Girls like that were hard to find these days. Nice, friendly, gentle, and let's not forget cute of course.

He then thought about the way he acted earlier when she approached him. Cold and distant. He shouldn't have done that. He should have been more open and honorable to her like he's always been. It was that jerk that made him angry and distant anyway.

At least his 3DS XL was clean again and undamaged. But if he could, he would punch that guy's face off _really_ hard for messing with it. But like many of his opponents he was unharmed and he couldn't hurt one who didn't have a weapon and challenged him to an actual duel like many great noble warriors. Wonder if that girl was a warrior also? She didn't just wear that kimono just for show.

He was about to head back to the line for the Shamu SeaWorld show when something even better caught his attention on a wooden electrical pole. San Diego's Comic Con flyer. Preview Night was July 18th. That was yesterday. The real show kicked off today at 3:30PM, part of a four-day event. Toys and celebrities were to be there. Booths from Marvel and DC were to be there, and then there are exclusive prizes for attendees.

But none of that caught his attention. What really caught it was the Smash symbol. And these words in bold letters screaming at him:

**1st Annual Super Smash Bros. Games at Nintendo Booth. **

"What?" he gasped, "The games' today?"

**Comic Con Attendees only!**

"Aw man, I gotta go!" he bolted. He's been hearing about the Smash Bros. games for a while now. At first he thought it was like a tournament with players joining in the fight for a grand prize like a gold cup or money…but it came to him as a shock when he saw the information about it online. Nintendo was to introduce the games with _actual_ Nintendo characters joining the players in the ultimate brawl!

It would've been too good to be true and really hard to believe as it was impossible for 3D animated characters to come to life except only in movies behind green screen.

But he recalled watching a news report about a year ago of Donkey Kong… a GIANT Donkey Kong… terrorizing New York City from the top of the Empire State Building, King Kong Style! No joke! Nintendo somehow had uncovered their creations from a magical universe known as Nintendo World and half of its inhabitants have somehow ended up here in real life planet Earth. If only he knew the full story, but words has it some Nintendo fanboy was responsible for their appearance, using some special edition 3DS he stole from Nintendo Corp. Now thanks to that fanboy, he has a chance to meet Nintendo characters in real life!

Now, a year has passed and that chance was today. At the first ever Smash Bros. Games at San Diego Comic Con. And he WAS at San Diego!

He crossed past busy streets, jumped over cars and flew from block to block. Cars on the busy streets stopped and screamed at him to watch where he was frigging going! But he ignored them, reeling at the thought of _actually_ meeting Nintendo characters. They were like celebrities, and he felt like the squealing groupie. To battle with them, against them, and against darkness, would be twice as EPIC as the game itself!

Finally he spotted a taxi. But instead of waving his hand to the driver, he crossed right before him and shouted, "WHOA!" The startled driver pressed hard on his brake, the tires let out a shrilling scream, leaving a tire mark behind. Barren swung open the backseat door and leapt into the vehicle.

"Are-a you crazy man?" screamed the taxi driver with his Middle Eastern accent, "You almost made me knock you over!"

"Yeah, sorry, whatever!" Barren exclaimed, "To San Diego Convention Center! I'm _really _late." His face beamed, "And _really _excited!"

The driver could only guess by the gleaming face of Barren when he mentioned the Convention Center. "Comic Con, huh?"

Barren nodded without a word before putting on his seatbelt.

The driver turned back to the road, "Okey-dokey." The driver pressed the gas and the taxi shot out in a squeal and onto SeaWorld Drive.

xxx

Somewhere within the residential streets was a white roofless Jaguar, speeding and exceeding speed limit. The radio stereo blared out '_Move like Jagger_' by Maroon 5 and the gang inside the Jaguar couldn't help but scream out to the world that life was good… well actually, it was just one person screaming out: Lucia Pena, aka Lucy.

The tropical sun kissed her soft, tanned olive skin. Her bright emerald eyes watched the road with excitement. She let her wavy brown hair once tied into a ponytail free from her white headband to dance on the breezy wind. She wore a sleeveless white cotton top with brown khaki shorts and black combat boots and wore a blue shard necklace.

There was also Lee Katia, one of her friends on the passenger seat next to her. She was younger than Lucy, only 13. And she was a slim mixed girl, with one parent being black and another being white. She has long black braided hair and black eyes and wore glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. She too was cheerful, giggly, and very friendly. But she can sometimes be creepy. But right now, the creepiness had crept over her as she was ready to puke, not enjoying her joy ride unlike her friend.

Finally in front were the driver and the front passenger: Maxim Menavik and Jet Leclair. Maxim was once a racecar champion at 15 years old back in his country in Russia. Now he was part of an illegal street racing gang called Speedy Menavi, named after his nickname Speedy. He was a hot-tempered spiky-blonde haired guy with sharp green eyes, studs in both ears, and wore a salmon tee shirt, torn jeans and DC high tops.

His girlfriend, Jet, was nothing like him. Heck, she hated being called his girlfriend even though she was. She was quiet, dark, prickly, and wore all black like the punk Goth type kid. Black torn pants (with violet stripes leotards), combat boots, spiky wristbands, black frizzy dress, black sweatshirt and tee, black lipstick, sharp black cat eyes with black mascara, frizzy hair with two blue highlights and long black fingernails. Her face was ashen pale. Despite her appearance, she was the kind of girl who'll make sure her boyfriend doesn't get into any kind of trouble. Even the kind of trouble like hitting on women, as Maxim was a womanizer; which explains why he picked up these two girls, who luckily happen to know them.

"This is awesome!" Lucy exclaimed, "Would you imagine a place where we can actually be free to travel like this at 60 miles per hour without any problem?" she spoke her cute Mexican accent.

"Please, please, PLEEEEEASE, don't say _Need for Speed, _or _Extreme_ _Mario Kart._" Lee complained; her green head hung over the bodywork of the car.

"…yeah, don't say that." Jet muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Maxim objected, "This is NOTHING like _Need for Speed _or that _Mario_ Racing game. This is _Fast _and _Furious!"_

Lee let out a retching cough, vomiting all her breakfast and snacks. Luckily she had a light lunch.

"Hey, watch the bodywork, would ya?" Maxim warned Lee, "I bought it with my blood race money."

"But we're in residential areas." Jet pointed out, "what if we end up running straight into a person? Or a dog or cat?"

There was a Stop sign. Maxim sharply pressed on the brake and almost threw his passengers off their seats. Luckily they wore seatbelts, or else they would've flown right through the windshield.

"Like that." Jet said.

"Hey, watch it, Maxim! You could've–!" Lucy stopped, eyes staring straight before her, at the creature in front of the Jaguar. Maxim couldn't take his eyes off it either. And Jet and Lee's glare were locked-on to it as well.

It was a Pichu. In the middle of the street.

Pichu cocked its head on one side, staring at the Jaguar. "…chu?"

"OHHH MY GAAASH! A Pichu! A freaking Pichu!"

"A Pichu?" all cocked their heads sideway.

"It's SO cute! I wanna cuddle it!" Lucy screamed with sheer ecstasy and was about to leap off the Jaguar, run to the Pichu, scoop it off the concrete ground and give it a good cheek-to-cheek squeeze.

But Jet barred her from the door with her arm, "Get out of the car, or we'll leave you."

The gang watched the Pichu rolling on the concrete floor, happily playing.

"…b-but… but it's a Pichu!" Lucy pointed at the creature, "Can you see he wants to be cuddled?"

"I don't care if he wants to be cuddled or squished into a blender of cuteness!" barked Maxim, "HE needs to get OUT of the way!" the impatient street racer pressed on the honk. Pichu jumped back, startled, "Pichu?"

Suddenly a barking was heard and out came a Nintendog, descending down the hill and stepped before the car, barking. Its back facing the Pichu. The Nintendog was a Miniature Schnauzer. It yapped angrily at the Jaguar.

"You're kidding me?" Jet groaned.

"NOW there's a Nintendog?" squealed Lucy, "WANT!"

Lee wiped the vomit off her lips with a Kleenex before her eyes behind the glasses peeked at the radio clock, "Aw man…" she sighed, "We're never gonna get to Comic Con on time."

Maxim shifted the gear shift to turbo, grinning menacingly, "Not… for long."

"W-wait…? What are you doing?" Lee exclaimed before the girls started to panic. "You're not deranged are you?" Jet said.

"No." Maxim pressed the honk, startling the Nintendog and the Pichu once more. "I am completely SANE!"

He pressed on the gas. The Nintendog and Pichu squealed as they saw the car shoot straight at them, wheels spinning out of control and leaving a sharp tire mark. The girls screamed as they watched the tiny bodies of the Nintendo characters disappear under the car, and then a sickening thud was heard. Their screams intensified. The Jaguar was already 15 yards straight ahead when the gang watched Pichu on the ground; yet no sign of the Nintendog.

"You KILLED them!" screamed Lucy.

"Have you no shame?" shouted Lee.

"I wanted to scare it!" exclaimed Maxim, his knuckles turned white already feeling a shed of guilt for what he just did.

"Wait…!" gasped Lucy, spotting Pichu's body barely moving. The Pokemon slowly got up to its feet, still weak but slightly bruised. The Pichu sighed, almost in relief.

"He's alive!" Lucy cheered.

"But what about the dog?" asked Lee.

Maxim then spun the wheel sharply to the left and the Jaguar came to a screeching halt. The Jaguar now stood before a pile of angry dog Pokemon, blocking the way: Eleven Granbull and Mightyena, Six Houndoom and Herdiers, three Arcanines, and one large Entei, all growling and frothing in their jaws. The Nintendog pulled out of the Entei's furry back and barked vengefully before the Jaguar.

"I think we found it…" Maxim swallowed hard, "…and he brought company."

Entei roared and so did all the other Pokemon. The gang screamed. Maxim put the shift in reverse, swung his arm, and sharply turned the wheel to the opposite direction. It didn't take a second and the Jaguar was already ten yards ahead. The angry Pokemon stampede gave chase. Meanwhile Pichu stepped to its feet and cast Recover on itself. Fully recovered it cheerfully squealed.

The stampede of raging Pokemon and the pursued Jaguar has now turned to Harbor Drive. Electric poles stood out, cars were rarely seen, and so were they seldom buildings. Yet the pursuit attracted many attention.

"Hey, turn it up! My favorite song is on!" exclaimed Lucy in response to the song playing on the radio. Maxim turned it up and it was a different twisted version of 'Don't go Breaking my Heart'

"_Don't go breaking my tooth. And I won't breaking your tooth."_

"Is that song really necessary when we're being pursued by angry Pokemon?" barked Jet.

"It sets the mood!" Lucy exclaimed. The car continued on its way, flying across Harbor Drive. The enraged Pokemon wouldn't stop. There was no end to this chase.

Then a traffic light was spotted. It just turned yellow, and the Pokemon were about twelve yards behind.

"Floor it!" Lee screamed and Maxim pressed the gas. The light turned red right as the Jaguar crossed the intersection. The lights to the other direction turned green at the same time and cars and pedestrians started crossing. The enraged Pokemon skidded to a complete stop and started barking at the cars and scaring off pedestrian. But the size was overwhelming enough to pass through, so they had to wait.

"We did it! We lost them!" Lee exclaimed, high-fiving Maxim. Maxim then turned to Jet for a high-five but she bluntly refused.

"We're getting close!" Lucy pointed straight ahead the San Diego Convention Center. Already there was a crowd of nerds, celebrities and cosplayers filling up the parking lot, the street and the entrance.

xxx

"I can't believe my very first live video-gaming report is going to be here at Comic-Con."

Alexei 'Rogue' Santiago couldn't stop grinning from ear-to-ear. For a while now, he's been writing articles and reviewing games for the _Gaming Planet; _a website that is well-known for its massive critics and are big on the latest videogames and entertainment news. Now the _GP_ just promoted him and assigned him to actually do a live reporting on anything new and exciting, starting with this year's Comic-Con.

"Can you believe this is my first actual report without being in my cubicle? I mean, don't get me wrong I am the rogue when it comes to writing hard-hitting video gaming news, and that's why I am called the Rogue, you know what I mean."

The camera man rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, I know what you mean… _if only he could just shut up._"

"I think I should shut up now. You look annoyed."

The Cameraman turned to him, "Oh…" he said, almost sarcastically, "…so you noticed."

Rogue and the cameraman scoured the packed spot by the San Diego Convention Center. People from all across the country filled every single space outside and even inside the convention, which was twice as packed. More news reporters were there as well, some were doing interviews and some found access inside. The cameraman got startled by a Batman fan, disguised as the Joker. The blemished face laughed at the spooked guy.

"Can we get this over with, Rogue?" the cameraman asked, trying his best to avert his eyes off a couple of Comic-Con cosplayers. Some were cheerleaders with chainsaws, some sported large dress of metal bars with lots of goth makeup, some pretended to be superheroes, while some pretended to be dark-hooded freaks with silver hairs, "I am NOT feeling the love here."

Rogue spotted a teenage girl about 17 years old, with chocolate-brown hair twirled up in pigtails, fox-like hazelnut eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a small nose and ears. She wore a pink princess robe adorned in many jewels and her forehead sported a cheap yet shiny crown. A Zelda cosplayer, Rogue thought.

"Chill." He whispered to the cameraman, "I see a potential fan. So let me handle this. Start rolling." He cleared his throat, put on a serious face and approached the girl. "Hi there."

The girl was about to enter the building when she froze and turned to Rogue. She appeared tense, as if she got caught doing something illegal.

"… I see that you're a big Comic-Con fan." Rogue went on, "What brings you here on the live show? What are you expecting? Who're you a fan of?" he noticed her outfit again, "Wait. I obviously know who you're a fan of."

Rogue moved the microphone to the girl. The girl turned to the camera then quickly looked away, as if trying to avoid being exposed.

"Y'know." She giggled nervously, "If my mother were ever to find out that I am here in San Diego, attending Comic Con, she would freak."

"Ah, a rule-breaker huh? What's your name?"

"I'm not at liberty to say…" she turned to walk.

"Really?" Rogue brought a grin to his face. "That's too bad, because _Gaming Planet _wants to do an interview with every single Comic Con fan, and the 100th lucky fan to get interviewed would've gotten a gold-accented pearl white Nintendo 3DS XL as a lucky grand-prize. And you just so happen to be our 100th fan."

The girl turned to Rogue with wide eyes, "What?"

"But since you don't want it…"

The girl rejoined the group, "…wai-wai-wai-wait a minute… I want it." She turned back to the camera, "The name is Sapphire Ainv and yes, obviously I'm a Zelda fan, but see the funny story is that I'm—!"

"_Attention all Comic Con attendees." _a loud noise interrupted_, "The Nintendo Comic Con booth will open in less than five minutes. Please form a line in an orderly fashion, and have your Comic Con attendee pass ready for the show, including the highly-anticipated Super Smash Bros. main event!_ _So if you could please make an orderly fashion_ _to the booth…_"

But the crowd didn't listen to the amplified voice and all quickly rushed inside. Rogue and Sapphire quickly got out of the way. The crowd shoved and tackled the cameraman down and through the convention center. A taxi then suddenly pulled into the driveway and Barren shot out of the vehicle and right into the convention's main entry. Then a white Jaguar slammed right on the taxi before it could even leave the spot. Lee, Lucy, Jet and Maxim shot out of the vehicle and into the convention as well.

"Huh." Rogue uttered, "Looks like it's getting a little crowdy here at the convention."

"Y-you think…?" the cameraman grunted in pain. Sapphire noticed a pearl white 3DS XL from Rogue's back pocket. Rogue and the cam-man weren't paying attention to her. She seized her chance, snatched the 3DS XL from his pocket and took off into the convention.

"What the...!" Rogue noticed his 3DS XL was gone and so was Sapphire, "HEY!" he took off, leaving the cam-man behind.

None of those attendees were even aware that the bearded figure in the blood-red cloak from earlier was watching, quietly at the chaos from behind an SUV at a parking lot across the building.

His sharp snake eyes wondered across, then he took one… two…three slow steps, ominously toward the center… till he stepped on a piece of paper. The figure looked down. It was a 'Missing Person' flyer: that of a young man in his early 20s. Medium-built, Mohawk hair with some brown highlight sneaking out from the back, eyes were olive-green and a bit sharp and slanted. Last seen: about a year ago, apparently in Europe. Name: Jace Riders.

The figure bent down, picked up the flyer, and observed the young man's photo. He then pulled out a pocket watch and flipped it open to observe its content. The pocket watch was gold and its engraving was the Smash Bros. symbol. A smirk passed off his lips.

xxx

**-_You've now been introduced to the contenders. Now introducing the real deal: the Nintendo characters! Coming up on the next episode-_**

_Next Episode: **Super Smashing with U**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** For the prequel, **Super Smash Bros. 3D, **go to "bit . ly /SSB-3D" (remove the spaces). A new episode will be available there Olympics Weekend.

Also available on Wattpad. Download the Wattpad app on your mobile phone and use this code '5135457' for **SSB3D** and '5912575' for **SSBU** on the search bar.


	4. Ep2:: Super Smashing with U

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series and the upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Wii U belongs to Nintendo.

Cover page is a boxart design from DeviantArt and belongs to Preetard. Thank you for this glorious masterpiece.**  
**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Universe  
**

* * *

xxx

**Super Smashing with U  
_-The Games kick off-_**

The day at San Diego was brutally hot. About 90 degrees outside; but it was the perfect time for people to go sunbathing with a book, playing ball with friends, and throwing Frisbee with dogs.

But the San Diego Convention Center received more people than the beach itself. Crowds of comic book fans and video game nerds filled the floor, booths were visited, latest gadgets were demoed, questions from fans flew across TV shows and movies panels, and pictures were taken—mainly of celebrities, comic book favorites, and avid fans that actually played the part.

Two nerds—one Texan in a Loki costume; and one chubby Asian sporting glasses—were discussing their next stop when a shadow passed over them, catching their attention. The chubby one looked up and his jaws dropped. His friend quickly followed his gaze.

"MuAh! Ha! Ah! Ha! Ah! Ha! Ah! HA!"

The fans' gasps of wonder and the echoing vindictive laughter filling the center soon caught everyone's attention to what they beheld. The shadow now loomed over the crowd, who now has directed its attention toward it. Never anyone of these people in the crowd have thought of seeing the day they'll actually see him floating over their heads in real life, even up close, personal, and terrifying at Comic Con.

Master Hand loomed over the crowd. Cameras flashed at his direction. Commotions were directed at him. The hand pompously felt important with all eyes at him, like a celebrity in a world where none were like him in form—in 3D animated form. He couldn't help but… blush a little?

Well, the hand was kinda like a living thing and it was turning red as if at will or by magic.

Master Hand soon made his descent toward a large drape with the Nintendo mark on it. The drape had apparently covered the Nintendo booth, giving a sense that there were plenty more surprises to be uncovered before the entire convention center the moment the drape fell down. Groups of people who were near his direction spread out, allowing him way, but still drooling at his appearance. Soon the crowd followed suit, until everyone ended up forming two sidelines and there were not a single person in the middle, except for Master Hand, hovering inches from the convention floor. The floating hand finally turned to the crowd, hovered up a little bit and spoke with a godly booming voice.

"WELCOME, EVERYONE! TO THE ULTIMATE PUPPET SHOW OF YOUR LIFE! THE SUPER SMASH BROS. GAMES!" Master Hand roared before the amazed crowd.

Cassie arrived at the convention just in time to hear the commotion. It didn't take long for her to settle at a nearby hotel room to freshen up before coming to the event. The only thing she carried with her was her vintage white purse with gold handle and zipper, and her Nintendog Muffin inside the purse, moping like all adorable cute dogs.

She followed the noise and arrived at her destination. There she beheld Master Hand and she was filled with fear and wonder, "Whoa…! What the…?"

"I'M YOUR MASTER OF THIS UNIVERSE, MASTER HAND. AND BEHIND THIS TENT…" He turned to the tent where all glanced through its open gap, "…IS A FABRIC TO A BRAND-NEW DIMENSION OF WONDERS AND ENCHANTMENT. WHERE ALL WILL COMPETE TO BE THE GREATEST OF GREATESTS: THE MIIVERSE STADIUM!"

The mass crowd breathed in awe. They could see through the gap of the tent a glimpse of Nintendo characters—a huge stadium-like crowd filling up all Comic Con. There really _was_ a stadium behind that tent.

"So this is the place…" Cassie breathed, "The one he spoke of that night." She recalled the conversation she had with her boyfriend couple of months ago about the Smash Bros. Games happening at San Diego. He promised her they would leave the UK together to San Diego for that event, starting real Nintendo characters.

But Cassie never expected that game to be hosted by a giant hand that was both terrifying and awe-struck at the same time. Was that normal? No that was the so-called Smash Brothers games. It wasn't normal. It felt like either _American Idol_ or the _Olympics_ with cartoonish 3D characters.

"Is this safe?" she muttered with one raised eyebrow.

"NOW A LITTLE WORD OF CAUTION TO ALL OF YOU FOOLS…" Master Hand spoke with a great voice to his audience, "ONCE YOU GET THROUGH THIS TENT. YOU… WILL NEVER GET OUT…"

"Okay, it isn't safe. I'm outta—Hey!" Cassie didn't manage to take one step when suddenly the Comic Con avid crowd stampeded toward the tent, shoving and trampling past her. She tried to get out of the way, screaming and kicking to be let go, but she couldn't. She quickly got drowned into the stampede and got dragged along into the tent. Soon the entire convention had little but a few hundred people left. It was pretty much empty and hollow.

Master Hand hovered by, laughing ominously than ever.

xxx

Lucy and a couple more Comic Con goers were the first to emerge to the other side, and they beheld before them a massive ivory-colored stadium. Marble walls covered the field like a shell. Each corner brandished a gleaming sky blue window with elevators that released excited spectators and players into their destined seats. Lucy couldn't stop grinning, infected by the atmosphere of heated excitement.

Barren noticed the sharp pointed edges closed in together from the very top of the stadium as if to give shelter to the five to ten thousand people in their seats. He was expecting the convention center's skylight, but only saw the sky and the sun throwing millions of its rays onto the roaring stadium. He was amazed by this change of scenery.

Sapphire noticed the seats were like hundreds set of concert seats combined. Maxim and Jet couldn't take their eyes off the field. It was so large; it was like fitting all fifty football fields of all fifty states of America. What was supposed to be fresh cut grass on the field was only white grass gleaming under the sunlight. Lee thought these grasses were as shiny as a White Tanooki Suit.

Barren watched the crowd slowly filling into their seats, which rose in level around the stadium. Hundreds of Nintendo characters—known ones and unknown ones—were taking their places around. Some hundreds even boldly went to hang out onto the field like they own the place. Thousands of flags wavered around; each displaying symbols of respective worlds—or to the gamers out there, respective games!

"This is amazing…" a smile quickly ebbed out to Barren's face.

Lucy quickly named each flag based on their symbol and their respective games: a red M-hat '_Mario Bros_.', a Triforce '_Legend of Zelda', _The Chozo Ball '_Metroid_', the Fox '_StarFox_', the DK symbol '_Donkey Kong_', the bow and arrow '_Kid Icarus_', the sword '_Fire Emblem_'…

She looked to her right: Pokéball '_Pokémon_', Onett flag '_Earthbound_', the Warp Star '_Kirby_', the leaf '_Animal Crossing_'. She even saw new ones, like a single sun, a frog, the Mii symbol…!

She squealed and started jumping up and down, "I am so excited!"

Lee startled, "Calm down, girl." She said, though she thought it was pretty stupid to say that to someone in the middle of all of that excitement, "It's only the Smash Bros. Games."

Lucy turned to Lee. Lee tried to put on a brave face but couldn't. The excitement infected her too, "but you gotta admit, it's pretty exciting!"

The two girls jumped up and down, squealing.

Cassie was released before the crowded stadium. The thought of this place being unsafe quickly left her as she beheld her surroundings. Never had she witnessed a public crowd that big before. Last time she saw such crowd was at the London Royal Wedding last year, which by the way she wasn't even invited thanks to her overprotective uncle and aunt who thought it was a magnet place for princesses to get hooked by delinquent princes. She didn't mind the cheerful screams as she was quite used to being in the spotlight as a royalty.

"This is way better than my parties at the palace_." _she said, stepping down the leveled stairs, letting her awe for that new atmosphere sink in.

Wario and Waluigi entered the stadium. They looked around, searching for Cassie.

"Where the creepy stache is the princess?" Waluigi yelled.

Wario beheld the crowd and the stadium. "Are we in…?"

Waluigi followed Wario's gaze and beheld his surrounding also. The princess was now gone from his mind. "…oh… my… is this the…"

"…the Smash Brothers Games at MiiVerse Stadium…" the two brothers breathed.

Wario turned to Waluigi. "Come on. Forget the princess. We are winning this year's games no matter what!" he quickly ran down the stairs, "Last one down the field is a fart face!"

"HEYY!" Waluigi gave chase.

Cassie was already halfway down the field when she suddenly felt her phone vibrating inside her purse. She didn't hear it ring. The sounds of these thousands of Nintendo characters must've muffled the ringing from her ears. She stuffed her hand into her purse and searched for the phone. Muffin watched quietly, nose whiffing at her skin.

She finally pulled her phone out and glanced at it. "Uh-oh." her face paled, "It's Uncle."

Muffin buried his face to the purse in reply. Cassie looked around, biting her lower lip. He was probably wondering where she was. She promised him to call him every half-hour since she left the palace for her "walk."

It's been six hours! And her "walk" ended up becoming an unsupervised trip to San Diego, California, thousands of miles away from Glendor, UK!

She picked it up, "Hi Uncle!" she shouted, scurrying away from the roaring laughter, chatters and excitement.

"Cassie!" her uncle sounded furious, "What bloody hell! You were supposed to be here HOURS ago! It's midnight!"

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Midnight?" she looked at her watch, "What are you talking about. It's only 4PM…"

It then hit Cassie. It was 4PM in _San Diego_. _Not_ in the UK. "Uh-oh."

There was dead silence on the other line. "What do you mean it 4PM?" her uncle's voice was now deep in panic. "What's that noise in the background?!"

Cassie tried to leave the stadium but two large Metal characters shaped like Donkey Kong blocked her way. "What? Um, 'scuse me? Get outta my way!"

The first Metal DK took Cassie's phone from her hand. Cassie could hear her uncle call out her name.

"HEY!" she screamed, jumping for her phone.

"CeLeBrItIeS aTtEnDeEs MuSt OnLy FolLow Me…" the DK grunted, sounding like a robot, before the second Metal DK scooped up her feet and dragged her down the stadium stairs toward the field. "HEEY! Put me down! You can't do that to a royalty!" she yelled.

"CASSSIIIEE!" her uncle's scream got drowned into the stadium's own scream. Before Cassie knew it, she couldn't hear her uncle anymore. "Let me go, damnit! Do you know who I am?! Seriously, let me GO I say!" She kept on fighting to be put down but the Metal creatures continued on her way, arm well clutched on her.

A Mii character finally took center stage in the middle of the field, spread his arms wide open and the mass crowd of people immediately lowered their voices.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he began, "Welcome… everybody… to the first-ever Super Smash Brothers Games LIVE!"

The crowd roared and whistled with excitement.

"Some say it's a dream. Some denies it being real! But I'll tell you what, my friends! Right before me and you is no dream, as you are all standing—sitting right inside the MiiVerse Stadium, a massive stadium full of gamers, contenders, and Nintendo characters alike at the midst of this enchanting Nintendo World!"

"No, I'm not kidding!" the excited Mii shouted out, noticing the crowd's stunned expressions when he mentioned that last phrase, "We really ARE in the Nintendo World, LIVE in the MiiVerse Stadium, accessible only from the Nintendo mega booth at the San Diego Comic-Con! Seriously. Didn't Master Hand tell you that in advance?"

"Anyway now, this is a contestant of endurance, of speed and skill, of talents, madness, craziness, and it's chock-full of adventures; and all of you are about to participate in it, teaming up with anyone of your favorite Nintendo characters for this amazing grand prize of one…!"

"…million…!"

…gold coins!"

The lights in everyone's eyes died when they heard gold coins. All murmured with confusion.

"Ugh… gold coins?" Maxim grunted, "No thank you…"

But the Mii wasn't finished, "EACH coin are worth one…hundred…DOLLARS!"

His sudden reveal got the crowd roaring in cheers again.

"How to earn this is simple. Make sure you win Gold medals for your team in every match you get involved in. The Gold medals will count to the team you have joined in. The most Gold medals you can score will earn you the chance to win the grand prize at the closing ceremony of the Games!"

"But the journey starts here." The Mii went on, "And like every starting journey, each and every one of you will need to take part of a specific Smashing audition, with a specific endurance we will like to call…"

An amplified voice roared from every corner of the stadium like a god speaking.

**BREAK THE TARGETS!**

And once again the crowd roared. The white field morphed into an obstacle course, Mario-style, spanning toward a green flag with the last target still at the very top of the pole. Other targets hovered below some 12 feet wide of hole with an infinite drop, perched on the highest mountain top, swinging on vines over a pool of crocodile infested waters, with some hanging really close to a ceiling of sharp spikes, some wedged between columns of flames and some were just right in the middle of a lookalike highway street with cars speeding at 80mph. The gamers stared with their jaws on the floor. What they had to go through with a controller, they have to do it again for real!

"So all of you hopeful contenders, who just have the guts to take on the challenge to be part of this Olympic-sized game, come on down and take on the challenge now and prove yourself!" shouted the Mii.

Half of the gamers went for the challenge, including the OCs, but the remainder chose to back off for it was too dangerous for them.

xXx

Ian Morsus watched his last ticket customer leave the booth before doing a quick check around the SeaWorld square. They were still a lot of people under the Friday afternoon's sunlight, but none approached the bench. He then looked at the clock hanging above him to his left. 3:45 PM. Only 15 minutes left and it was time for Comic Con.

He removed his red SeaWorld uniform, revealing a pink vintage stripe t-shirt. He also had skinny black jeans and gray flat gutter shoes. He adjusted his cuff bracelet on his wrist that says 'Empower' as he called out to someone currently not in the booth, "I'm done with my shift!"

A woman flounced toward Ian. She appeared to have a pinched face, a turned-up nose, and a light-orange scrunchy ponytail style of hair. Like Ian, she wore a SeaWorld uniform, plus a khaki-colored skirt. She had a ring on her left finger, indicating she was married.

"Well, that was quick as always." She spoke her usual commanding-like haughty voice that made her sound like she was Mrs. Know-it-all.

"Yeah sure whatever." Ian grumbled under his breath. The woman cocked her head on one side, sensing distress in him. She could only guess. "What's wrong now?" she tried to be sensitive but wasn't doing a good job at it, "Somebody called you a girl again?"

There was no way to hide that fact, but he quickly shrugged as if brushing the thought aside. "Not a big deal." He said.

"Not a big deal huh?" the woman replied, "Look I'm no fashion expert but if you could change the color and shape of your hair and gain some pounds, people would actually take you serious—!"

"I said it's no big deal!" He sighed exasperatedly, trying not to have his voice raised at his boss. Last thing he needed was to lose his job over the disrespect he's been getting from his customers. It truly _was _a big deal to be called a girl when he was clearly a guy. Worse was when that Canadian guy argued that he really _was _a girl… the thought of it sent white-hot lava broiling in his intestine. Lucky for that bastard he would've ended up with an axe on his face.

He looked away, trying to keep the emotion in his eyes away from his boss, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't… I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

His boss shook her head and brought an almost sympathetic smile, "No you didn't." she said, "It's not your fault. You're probably gonna be running across mean boys and girls like that in your lifetime. But give it a couple of days, you'll end up meeting someone really nice and he or she will be your best friend." She gave him a wink, "Trust me."

Ian smiled briefly. To have a best friend who can understand him _would_ be nice. Heck, that's what he actually wishes for. But the odds for that to happen were rather slim. He was born an orphan and he ran away from the orphanage he was in because of how mean the kids and his guardians were to him. He had to live a hard cruel life alone since he was ten. No home. No family and friends. Just a bunch of cold-hearted randoms and unsympathetic folks. Only Ms. Almar was nice; but he was his boss and her haughtiness behavior made it hard to actually befriend her.

"Now run along now." She led him out, "You don't want to be late for your comic book convention thingy."

"It's Comic Con." Ian corrected, "But thank you, Ms. Almar, for your understanding."

And he was off, stepped onto the nearest bus stop, waited a couple of minutes and jumped onto the arriving bus. Another fifteen minutes and he arrived at his destination. Lucky for him there was no traffic along the way. He left the bus, and pulled out his Comic Con attendee badge from his pants pocket. He still had it. He smiled. Comic books and video games were two of his favorite escapes from the world. And Comic Con was like another world within the cruel world. The perfect escape from reality. Plus, it was his first time.

He was walking down the street when he caught sight of a mysterious figure in a blood-red cloak, staring at the picture of the missing person Jace Riders. The figure turned his eyes up to fix on Ian. Ian stopped, paused, staring back at the cloaked figure.

The two locked eyes for a minute. Usually Ian would've felt unsafe, watching someone who was watching him. But in that case he didn't feel unsafe. Yet at the same time he didn't feel safe. He felt nothing. But deep in his guts he knew he would meet this guy soon.

Ian then walked away to the convention center entrance, his eyes never left the cloaked figure, and neither did his observer.

xxx

_Taking on the Break the Targets Challenge is 22-year old Alexei Santiago. He calls himself the Rogue Santiago and many people know him as an excellent game reviewer and writer for the Gaming Planet. Does his chance against this indomitable obstacle course just as good as his reporting skills_?

Rogue was warming up, cracking his shoulders, stretching up high and bending the knees. Finally done, he turned to the Mii who just challenged his skills. "Dude." He said sternly, "I'm just as good."

Rogue bent down on one knee and examined the course before him, "Okay. So I need to reach that last target where the flagpole is. Seems pretty easy. But it looks to be designed like a Mario game." He said that as he took notice of a Mario blimp floating above the crowded stadium. There were lots of blimps coming in and out, passing by the MiiVerse Stadium like birds and planes minding their businesses.

"But," he went on, "like all Mario Games, always expect the unexpected. So let's see… the first target is right there." He pointed at a target between two set of block lines, suspended above a pool of water. "Then the second target is over where that alligator swamp is… and let's not forget about the one by the cages hanging before a pool of lava, or the ones over that Palutena's Blimp I just saw… so if my calculations are correct, in order to get four targets in under 10 seconds, I need to…"

"MOVE ALREADY!" the crowd angrily screamed.

Rogue snapped back to reality, suddenly feeling pressured by the crowd. He turned to his first target.

BRRRUUEAK THE TARGETS!

The crowd cheered as a remixed version of the _Break the Targets _song from SSBM filled the stadium.

READY…GO!

Rogue sprinted for the first target. He leapt between the two blocks and was about to punch the target when one Hammer Bros. came out of nowhere and swung his hammer at him.

"Whoa!" Rogue bent down, barely avoiding the attack. The crowd gasped at the close call. The Hammer Bro swung again, this time crushing the legs. Rogue twirled in the air and landed hard on his back. The Hammer Bro then let out a war cry and brought down his hammer.

[OOOOOOH!] The crowd cringed in pain.

"Dang…" Barren winced, almost feeling Rogue's mutual pain, "That's… gotta hurt…"

xxx

_Looks like Rogue Santiago has lost the Break the Targets Challenge without even having the chance to hit the first target. The only target that got crushed at that tryout was done by one Hammer Bro enemy. And it wasn't even an expected target._

xxx

"Boy. Did you suck big time or what?" the camera man mocked Rogue who was sitting by the stands of competitors, completely soaked and badly damaged.

"How's your head?" he asked.

Rogue sputtered, "Fine…"

"How's your shoulders?"

"…Peachy…"

The Cam-guy grinned, "…and how's that little soldier of yours?"

Rogue threw a lethal glare at him. The cam guy stopped smiling.

"Don't push it, buddy."

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't blame Buddy." A deep headstrong voice with a hint of Greek and Puerto-Rican accent spoke behind him. "He was just trying to be sensitive."

Rogue turned around and there he saw her: Light olive skin, blue-hazel eyes, light brown, wavy hair that reaches her mid back, usually left down and sported beige cargo pants, skin-tight white tee shirt, black fingerless gloves, dark brown combat boots, and a black diamond necklace around her delicate neck.

"Elena Avalon." Rogue stood up to face her, "What the hell took you so long? You missed out on so many events here."

Elena shook her head, "No. Not really." A smirk passed to her lip, "I got to see you lose your machismo at the _Break the Targets_ Challenge."

Suddenly the crowd roared wildly. Elena, Rogue and Buddy the camera guy watched a 17-year old girl pumping her fists in the air as she was perched on the goal flag. The last target was broken. "WHOO! HOOO!"

_Whoa! This is unbelievable! 17-year old Sapphire Ainv is our first contestant—who's female—to succeed in the Break the Targets Challenge in under 1 minute! She is FIRST to be part of the Smash Bros. Games!_

Elena's grin widened, "And I got to see you watch a 17-year old girl _beat _you on the Break the Targets Challenge."

Rogue's eyes squinted, "Wait a minute, that's the girl who robbed me! HEY!" he screamed, "Give me back my 3DS!" but his scream reached deaf ears due to the mass cheering crowd. "Come on…" Elena grabbed Rogue's wrist and dragged him away from the stadium with her. The Cameraman followed behind.

Just as the trio left the stadium, something formed by a wall, materializing into a human shape. The figure is quickly IDed: camouflage suit with a weapon vest, a belt tucked with explosives and other lethal device, a green bandana, and a rugged bearding face covered in soot. It was Solid Snake.

xxx

The **MiiVerse Stadium** **Reprieve Lounge **looked like the MiiVerse itself from back when it was concealed in the basement of the Nintendo World Store. Only now it had lots more furniture and looked more of a homey atmosphere than a plaza.

This is where the two Metal DK characters dropped Cassie. She was about to throw a hissy fit at them when her new surroundings caught her tongue. She couldn't stop staring, marveling at the place. There were more Nintendo characters than expected and less gamers.

Then she heard voices. They were chattering. First they were faint, then they started growing and getting louder. She turned around and froze still at his sight. He had blue-eyes, dressed in blue and green overalls and a green matching hat. Like most characters in the lounge, he was in 3D animated. Plus he had a mustache.

"Ohhh…" she gasped, losing her breath at his sight, "Ohhh my gosh… I cannot believe it…"

"Err…" Luigi turned to the comrades he was speaking to: a fox in military uniform, and an angel on a toga-like outfit: Fox and Pit! All of them were in 3D animated! Cassie was losing it.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe…" she flapped her hand over her face. Luigi, Fox and Pit huddled before her, trying to calm her down.

"Okay. Lady. Just…just take a deep breath." Fox said to her, "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Does she need a bag?" Pit asked his comrades. Luigi shook his head, "I don't think so, she hasn't screamed yet."

Then Cassie watched two pairs of loafers and two pink high heels stepping before her. She gazed at it for a second then her eyes moved up from the shoes to the characters wearing them. Princess Peach and Mario stared back at her, heads cocked on one side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All characters blocked their ears in response. Cassie's throat gave in, her eyes rolled up like slot machines and darkness filled her vision before she hit the floor.

xXx

Cassie was inside a fancy guest chamber at Peach's Castle-or what looked like a fancy guest chamber at Peach's Castle. Her dog Muffin was next to her, trying to lick her back to life, but to no avail. Mario, Luigi, Pit, Fox, Link, Kirby and Pikachu surrounded her bed, watching their new guest asleep.

"Nice-a going, Mario." Luigi muttered. "You had-a to show up before one of your-a fans."

"Hey…!" Mario shrugged, "Don't-a blame me for my popularity."

"I think everyone's popularity did the whole trick." Fox said.

Cassie's eyes twitched, alerting the characters.

"Shh! She's waking up." Pit said. The characters closed in on her. "It's about time." Link said. " 'Cause I was this close to go to the Temple of Time to speed the clock up."

Cassie's eyes slowly fluttered open. Blurriness filled her vision. She blinked a couple more time till the blurriness was gone and she finally saw the Nintendo characters, staring back with curiosity in their pupils.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

Fox slammed his hand over Cassie's mouth. Cassie stared in both shock and awe. She could feel the fur in Fox's hands tickling her upper lip.

"Any louder and the whole world will hear you." Fox scolded.

"Pikachu." "Wayo…" Pikachu and Kirby both agreed.

Fox slowly moved his hand away from Cassie's mouth, which remained gaped. Cassie shuffled back in her bed, stared briefly at her surrounding before turning back to the characters. "Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh. So what he said is true. You DO exist. Oh my GOSH!" she squealed, a huge smile came up to her face.

She then proceeded to touch Mario's round face. "I can't believe you guys are all so real!" she then went for Luigi's ovalish head, "and so cute too." Luigi blushed. "Never did I believed that you," she went for Link's pointed ears, "existed until my dog Muffin here showed up," she then felt Fox's furry muzzle, "but then here you are in the flesh, and blood, and all animated style," she then went for Kirby's round squishy body, then cuddled Pikachu like a puppy, "and all so squishy and cute, and so adorable!"

"Pikaa…" sparkles danced in Pikachu's cheeks. The Nintendo characters screamed; "NO, DON'T!"

Too late. "…CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu released 2000 volts of electricity from his body into Cassie, coursing through her from head to toe. Cassie screamed until she released the rodent Pokémon. Pikachu jumped off her and blushed, all remorseful.

"Ohh… never force a cuddle on Pikachu." Samus sighed.

"Is she awake?"

All heads turned to three more Nintendo characters: Princess Peach, Zelda, and the goddess Palutena. They each carried plates of delicious hot soups.

"We brought dinner." Peach said.

"Skyworld Veggie soup." Palutena added.

"I brought Cuccoo Stew." Zelda said.

Cassie watched the three princesses put down their soups next to Cassie. "Aww… you shouldn't have…" she blushed. She looked back at the Nintendo characters and looked at her surrounding again, "…So can you guys tell me where am I? Is this really the Nintendo World?"

The gang heard footsteps behind them. All heads turned to two real life people approaching: a girl and a guy. The guy's hair was a dirty blond bob-emo hair, short and untidy, had large and comical eyes behind large glasses, was slim built, and sported a milk-chocolate long-sleeve shirt with a beige sweater vest, dark brown dress pants and shoes. The girl had light brunette hair reaching mid-length and is in wavy style with some blonde highlights. She sports a designer dark-blue blouse and fancy puma prints harem pants and brown boots.

"Well, look who's-a here!" Luigi crossed his arms, "The happy couple Jennifer Dimentio and Hunter Long."

"We only had one date Luigi." Jenn sputtered.

"And you didn't even kiss to make it official." Luigi narrowed his eyes. "Hey, that was her decision, not mine." Hunt objected.

"Guys, come on. We have a guest." Fox informed the group of Cassie's presence. Jenn and Hunt stopped, staring in utter disbelief before Cassie. It didn't take long for Cassie to realize why the strange staring.

"Now," Fox went on, "I don't know if you guys know her but—!"

"Ohhhh…" Jenn's voice quivered, "…my…" She flapped her hands excitedly, "…gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." She approached Cassie, trying her best not to flip out, "You're… you're her."

Cassie grinned nervously.

"You're really her." Jenn went on, "Princess Cassie de Bellefort, Duchess of Glendor! You're really here in the flesh. In this very guest chamber."

"Yeah… that's me." Cassie said, still smiling, "You want an autograph?"

Hunt jumped to the bed and his nose almost touched the princess's. "KYAA!" Cassie jumped back. Jenn's jaws dropped.

"DO I?!" Hunt exclaimed, "I'm your biggest fan!" he grinned creepily. Cassie rescinded. "Now, your Highness, I don't want an autograph. I was more than an autograph. I want a kiss."

Hunt puckered up. Cassie cowered, "eeeek…"

"HUNT!" Jenn hissed, "We're still in a relationship! And you're already moving on with another girl?!"

Hunt glared back at his girlfriend, "IF you don't kiss on the first date, then we don't have a relationship here."

Palutena pulled Hunt off the bed, put him down, and angrily waved a stern finger, "Snap out of it, Casanova. No princesses are interested in you!"

Hunt looked ready to weep.

"I'm not a princess and I've already lost my interest." Jenn muttered. Hunt rolled his eyes.

"This is epic." Pit exclaimed, "Who would have thought that we would have another princess here among us?" he turned to Cassie, "You should join our team! You know, the Princess Team."

The princesses giggled. "Oh, Pit. You know that's not how it works." Palutena said.

"You only join teams based on the world they come from. Like Team Hyrule or Team Mushroom Kingdom or Team PopStar." Peach said.

"Wish there _was _a Princess Team." Fox grinned cockily, "Jace would've agreed."

Cassie suddenly turned to Fox, eyes raised.

"Boy am I glad Krystal is not here to have heard me say that." Fox giggled.

Cassie sat up the bed, her attention still on Fox, "Jace?" she repeated the name, suddenly familiar to it. "As in Jacen Riders?"

Everyone was caught by surprise, "You know Jace?" Jenn inquired.

"Do I?" Cassie stood up and approached. Jace was _her_ boyfriend. And he ditched her. "The bloody hell I do! Where is he?" her gaze locked in on Jenn.

Jenn and Hunt gave her a blank stare, so did the Smash Brothers. "Where is…?" a confused Luigi muttered.

"I'm talking about Jacen." Cassie repeated.

"We… don't know where is he." Jenn said to her, "We were hoping that—!"

"…I would know?" Cassie crossed her arms, "Yeah, nice try, homewrecker… or whatever they call you infidel ladies in the States." She pointed a stern finger, "I know you have him hidden here!"

She walked past Jenn and Hunt and shouted, "Jacen! I know you're here! Show yourself and face me! How dare you ditching me when we were supposed to meet!"

Jenn, Hunt and the Smash Brothers briefly looked at each other. "Uh-oh. Somebody thinks of someone as a stealer of men." Luigi said.

"Yeah, we gonna have a problem." Zelda muttered.

"Okay, wait a minute!" Jenn exclaimed, now angry and following the princess, "Are you accusing me of stealing your boyfriend?"

"Isn't that the whole point of the confrontation?" Hunt said.

"Not helping Hunt!" Jenn hissed back at her friend.

"So your geeky accomplice is into this?" Cassie frowned in disgust, suddenly getting a rather disturbing picture in her mind, "Oh dear queen, how do you three sleep at night after your little show?"

The Smash Bros. gasped in reply. Jenn was appalled by what she just heard, "Excuse me? I'm not Jace's girlfriend! I'm Hunt's girlfriend. And I'm his COUSIN!"

Cassie's eyes widened, "You're…" she turned to Hunt, then back at Jenn, "You're both a girlfriend AND a cousin?!"

All jaws were dropped.

"EW NO!" Jenn hissed, "I'm Hunt's girlfriend, and I'm Jace's COUSIN! And Jace is not here! He's missing!" She then pulled out his Missing Person flyer and furiously pointed at his picture, "…and we've been looking for him for six months!"

Cassie took the flyer and stared; "He's missing?" she was surprised.

"DUHH!" the Smash Bros. replied.

"He was-a supposed to be here in San Diego six months ago to help the Nintendo Committee and us Smash Brothers prepare for the Smash Brothers Games here at-a Comic-Con." Mario explained.

"But he never showed." Peach shook her head. "Not even for my famous Peach cake."

"So we reported him missing." Link added and all heads nodded in agreement.

"We knew something was wrong when he never showed up at the Airport the day he was supposed to return to the States." Hunt said, "So we've had our police department investigate his disappearance the following month. We even tried to contact International security at the Airport, and tried to get someone in England who knew him. But nothing."

Luigi then moped, "…Oh, I wish he didn't get abducted by terrifying Boos…!"

"But…" Cassie stammered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "…but I know him." She said. "Last time we talked was three months ago."

The Smash Bros., Hunt and Jenn exchanged glances. "Three months ago?" Jenn exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've dated for a while. He's my boyfriend!"

"WHAT?" everyone shouted. Peach, Palutena, and Zelda dropped their tray, and foods spilled all over the floor. The princesses gasped in dismay.

"Oh dear… all the mushroom feast…"

"…the veggie stew…"

"…the Cuckoo…"

_xXx_

_Next Episode: **Missing U**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Credits to the remixed version of Break the Targets goes to MrRemixer. That song is AWESOME! Check it out on YouTube. Don't forget to put "watch?v=fg5irn7S9NU" right after the dot-com-slash.

For the prequel, **Super Smash Bros. 3D, **go to "bit . ly /SSB-3D" (remove the spaces). Check out new episodes periodically.

Also available on Wattpad. Download the Wattpad app on your mobile phone and use this code '5135457' for **SSB3D** and '5912575' for **SSBU** on the search bar.

Please review. Let me know what you think. Oh, and I also accept critics. But flames will be deleted automatically and I will report the flamer.


	5. Ep3:: Missing U

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series and the upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Wii U belongs to Nintendo.

Cover page is a boxart design from DeviantArt and belongs to Preetard. Thank you for this glorious masterpiece.**  
**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Universe  
**

* * *

xxx

**Missing U  
****_(I ain't) Missing U at all_**

-_The Smash Bros. Games at Comic-Con will continue in just a few moments with highlights of the day; but in other news, new development in the missing Jacen Riders case coming from none other than the Duchess of Glendor. We'll have the details after the break._

A sea of skyscrapers stretched through the afternoon skies before the massive MiiVerse Stadium. Streets and avenues intersected each other. Citizens of the Nintendo World filled every corner and the grand Mii Plaza adjacent from the stadium received hundreds of characters every second.

This was Nintendo City, the grand capital of the Nintendo World, and also home of the MiiVerse Stadium where all previous Super Smash Bros. Games up to the latest have been held since its foundation. What no Earth people knew was that Nintendo City (and the entire Nintendo World) was actually an interdimensional plane stretching over Planet Earth's atmosphere. And it has been this way ever since the Nintendo characters ended up in New York City, and shortly after the Meteor incident.

The Smash Bros. were inside one of the tallest skyscrapers wedged behind the MiiVerse Stadium. They were in a boardroom, seated before a large glass table with the Smash Symbol carved in the middle. The walls were all white with sky-blue tapestries at every corner and there was one massive floor-to-ceiling window behind them, overlooking the city.

Pit entered the room to find Mario, Luigi, Fox, Samus, and Link, speaking to three Koopa Officers and Captain Falcon who wore a serious glare on his face. The two cops and Captain Falcon were the only ones standing.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Pit cheerfully asked, but the characters ignored him, listening attentively to Captain Falcon's statement.

"Last time we've heard of him was only around the same time Jacen Riders disappeared, according to authorities back on Earth." The first Koopa Cop said. Captain Falcon nodded in agreement.

"You mean six months ago?" Fox said and the Koopas nodded.

"But we all heard him speak to those people at that ComiCall." Luigi argued.

"Comic-Con." Mario corrected him.

"Whatever!" Luigi snapped.

"I don't believe this." Link shook his head in denial.

"Err… guys?" Pit asked, sensing tension in the group. "What's going on?" The group finally turned to him.

"It's-a Master Hand." Mario replied, "These cops say that he hasn't made-a contact with our World for the past six months!"

"Same time as when Jacen Riders was reported missing." Samus added.

"But wait a minute…" Pit said, "Jace went missing three months ago. Not six! That princess from Glendor said it!"

"She could be lying." Samus argued.

"Do you think this has something to do with the 3rd Dimensional Screen?" Fox asked.

"No." Captain Falcon replied, "Both the Screen and the Sphere have been kept safe in the Real World at Nintendo Corp a year since the Meteor. This has something to do with _our_ world itself."

"And Jace's world too!" Luigi added, "I mean… to have _both_ Master Hand _and _the White Knight vanish at the same time must count for something! Maybe they're both related!"

Mario shook his head, "Luigi. Jace is not the White Knight. Simon is."

"Speaking of Simon, where is the brooding menace?" Link asked, turning around to face the city.

"He is still at the Stellar Sanctum." Falcon replied, eyes staring out into the city as well. The group followed their gazes, where further behind the skyscrapers was a large Greece style temple perched on top of a massive mountain.

"Our police force has located his signal since Master Hand vanished." Falcon said.

Elena, Rogue, and Rogue's cameraman Buddy traversed a grand hallway when they heard the group talking from the boardroom. The hallway was spacious and all white, but with a red carpet forming a one way direction and statues of Nintendo characters from Mario to Samus, to even Pikachu and Kirby lined up together. They perched behind a Pikachu statue and spied the group.

"Did you hear that?" Rogue gasped, "They're talking about Master Hand." His eyes widened, "They say that he vanished."

"Wasn't there some sort of kid who vanished also back in New York?" Elena asked.

Rogue pulled out his Android phone, tapped on the Web app, and googled 'missing case'. Dozens of links related to Jace Riders being missing showed up as top results. "Yeah." He confirmed, "Some kid named Jacen Riders. He's the one who—!"

"—stole a magical Nintendo 3DS and brought all of these Nintendo characters to New York City? Yeah, my boyfriend told me."

Rogue rolled his eyes and scoffed. Elena noticed and frowned, "What?"

"I don't know, Elena. What do you see in that Noir guy? He's not your boyfriend anymore! The whole world knew that since Brangelina had their wedding!"

"I know that." Elena said with tight teeth, "And that's why I never cared about what he was doing the entire time he let some kid steal a product from under his nose. So why is that your business?"

"Oh, it's because _somebody_'s crushing on you." Buddy whistled. Rogue and Elena both turned to the cameraman. Rogue had angry glare in his eyes but Elena looked on puzzled.

"What are you talking about, Buddy?" Elena asked.

"Do you want me to crush your little soldier also? Because I can do that with one bare fist." Rogue threatened.

Elena watched Captain Falcon turned his head toward their direction. "They see us!" Elena alarmed the group and they ducked in hiding. Falcon missed the trio. His white eyes scanned the room cautiously as the rest of the group chatted away.

"We can't have all of you go into the Stellar Sanctum without Master Hand's approval!" the second Koopa cop warned, "That is a rule of the law here in Nintendo City."

"Is there a law that still says not to go there in the eventMaster Hand is actually missing?" Link argued.

"We don't know that he's actually missing." The first Koopa cop exclaimed, "You all saw him floating before all these humans back at that Comic Con place!"

"He could be an illusion." Fox argued.

"Or something entirely alien." Samus rubbed her chin.

"Alien?" Pit exclaimed, "You mean from Outer Space like the Aurum?"

"Aurum?" Luigi's feet shook, "They better not be a new kind of Boos… or gh-ghoooost!"

Pit turned to Samus, "Are we having another war again?"

"If I see Space Pirates, I'll let you know." Samus said sarcastically.

"Okay, so here's the deal." Falcon began, pointing stern fingers at the group, "No one is allowed to enter Master Hand's Stellar Sanctum!" he then turned to Samus, "Only our police force, Ms. Samus Aran herself, and I will investigate the sudden disappearance of Master Hand's powers and who has been doppelgangering him. We will also find the White Knight Simon. Hopefully he can help us."

"But why does Samus gets to go?" Luigi whined.

"Benefits of being a bounty hunter." Samus replied.

Falcon then turned to one of the Koopa Cops, "You're heading to the Stadium right?" the Koopa nodded, "Make sure that you get enough information about the missing Jacen Riders from that Glendor princess when she gives her statement to the Earth police. Like when exactly did he vanished? Why did he not return to his family six months ago and why did he vanished three months after as she claimed."

"We'll take our leave now." Falcon turned on his heels and walked out the door. Samus and the two Koopa Cops followed.

"Doppelgangering?" Pit raised an eyebrow, "That's not even a word!"

Samus turned to Pit, narrowing her eyes, "Don't push him. No one likes to be corrected."

Elena, Rogue and Buddy pulled fake poses behind the Pikachu statue to avoid being detected. Samus, Falcon, and the two Koopa Cops left the boardroom without a clue. Elena had her hands clasped above her head like a genie, Rogue posed like a dancing Egyptian, and the cam man crouched as if in prayer.

The cam man noticed the eyes of the Pikachu statue blink a couple of time before turning to glare at him. He stared in shock.

"Ready for showtime?" the statue talked. Buddy screamed and jumped back. Rogue and Elena broke their frozen poses and quickly stepped away from the talking giant rodent of ivory structure. They quickly noticed a silhouette forming behind the statue. It was male, average-built, in his 30s, with a gruffy face just as a match as his gruffy voice. The silhouette formed a human in green camo.

"Snake?" Elena exclaimed.

"As in SSS…Snaaaaake?" Buddy stammered.

"You bet I am." Snake replied, "So you done spying on private matters? 'cause if you are," he pulled out his gun and readied its bullets, "Then I think it's time to off you."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Rogue exclaimed, "Snake, please! Don't shoot! We're here to help!"

Snake said nothing. Rogue quickly ducked behind Buddy and pushed him in front of Snake, "Take him out instead! He's no use of me."

"wh-HEEY!" screamed Buddy.

Snake simply studied the group, gun still pointing at the trio.

"P-Please don't shoot me! I'm too young to die!" Buddy exclaimed, "Shoot him instead!" he pointed back at Rogue, "He's a jerk!"

xxx

"He was arrested?"

Cassie nodded to the police officer's question.

"Then what happened?"

Both San Diego Police and Nintendo City Police glanced back at Cassie, awaiting her answer. Nintendo City Police not only had Koopas as their enforcers, but Elfins, Cappies, and humans with dog Pokémon. Interrogating her right now were two San Diego police officers, Chief Bookem and Officer Jenny. Jenn, Hunt, and the princesses Peach and Zelda were a bit far, watching with concern.

Cassie sighed after a slight hesitation, "He… was booked. To Prison. Then we had a court hearing."

Peach leaned over to Jenn, "What happened to Jace?"

"Apparently he was arrested back in London." Jenn replied.

"For what?" Zelda asked.

"Kidnapping a princess." Hunt glared back at the interrogating Cassie, "_that _princess."

"Oh my. This is silly." Peach said, "Jace would never do such thing like that."

"Of course he wouldn't." Zelda agreed, "He saved you Peach. He saved Daisy. Almost got married with her for that mistake… He helped Link saved me."

"He saved the freaking whole world too!" Jenn added with a raised voice, "Don't forget that. He got a Presidental Medal of Freedom for it!"

"True. He saved a lot of people. And a lot of princesses all in one year." Hunt said, almost sarcastically, "So why is _she _making a big deal out of it by putting him in trouble?"

"I'm sure Cassie's parents have something to do with it." Jenn reassured Hunt. She let out a regretful sigh, "I should've seen that coming these past three months."

The group turned to Jenn. "Y'know." She went on, "When we heard on the news that some guy was arrested for royal kidnapping and _miraculously _got released after a court hearing. Never expected that this guy was Jace."

"I don't know what's the worse lie she came up with:" Hunt said even more bitterly, "The one where she said he was arrested for the crime or the one where she told us she's dating him."

The group was so busy talking with each other they failed to notice Cassie approaching them. She had finished her interrogation with the police.

"He _was_ arrested. _Falsely _arrested." she replied, gazing back at Hunt, "And he is so my boyfriend." she lowered her eyes to the floor, "…or at least that's what I thought."

"Yeah, that's what _you _thought." Hunt snapped bitterly.

Cassie scowled.

"Ignore him." Jenn said to Cassie, "He's just bitter because I'm about to break up with him."

"I'm not bitter and…" he paused, wheeling to her, "what?"

Jenn ignored him, "So what happened with Jace?"

"It was nothing. Really." Cassie replied, "We only went on a date. Without letting my parents know first. You know. My parents may be the Royal Duke and Duchess of Glendor, but they are so overprotective about me going around London by myself. Let alone with a boy friend."

"So they thought that Jace was your abductor?" Jenn asked.

"They only assumed. I had to make a plea with some Nintendo characters in London who worked with the House of Parliaments. You know of a… Professor Layton? Solving mysteries was his forte."

The gang's eyes widened, "Professor Layton works at the House of Parliaments?!"

Cassie was about to go on when a booming voice materialized out of thin air, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TIME TO CONGRATULATE OUR NEWEST SMASH BROTHERS FROM THE REAL WORLD FOR PASSING OUR LVL 1 BREAK THE TARGETS CHALLENGE: SAPPHIRE AINV, LUCIA PENA, LEE KATIA, MAXIM MENAVIK, AND JET LECLAIR!"

xxx

The whole world shouted out loud with great praise back at the Smash Stadium.

"NOW UP NEXT FOR OUR LVL 2 BREAK THE TARGETS CHALLENGE IS BARREN REIN! CAN HE BREAK THE TARGETS AND TAKE A MINI TOAD TO THE END GOAL BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT?!"

xxx

The Break the Targets Remix from _SSBM_ filled the stadium again; now transformed into Stage Level 7-3 from _New Super Mario Bros. Wii_. Barren had a Mini Toad perched on his back. He stared frightfully at roller coasters of Blocks and Fuzzies, and three targets huddled together.

"Would you stop squirming?" Barren yelped at the Toad, "I only have one life left! If I get struck by a Fuzzy we're done for!"

Toad's eyes watered, "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not!" Barren exclaimed, "I'm not being mean to you. I'm just—!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Barren watched the Fuzzies roller coaster charging at him and Mini Toad. Barren shoved Toad to the ground and ducked.

"That was close." Barren sighed.

Mini Toad sniffled, "You hurt me."

Barren scooped the sniveling Toad back up, "Sorry buddy. But we gotta get outta here."

"But the targets—!"

"IT can wait." He was about to jump over the other mushroom platform when a roller coaster of blocks came above them.

"KYAA!" They struck their heads hard and fell off the skies. The whole world stood at their feet in shock.

"groans… FAILURE…"

"Well," the Mii announcer exclaimed, "LOOKS LIKE BARREN IS NOT THE ONLY ONE FAILING AT THIS LEVEL 2 BREAK THE TARGETS CHALLENGE."

And the Mii announcer was right. Many other contestants tried but failed to either break all targets, save a Toad, or even save themselves, because of either the freaking Furries or a faux-pas on the mushroom platforms.

After a dozen contestants, it was down to three contestants: Will, Ian, and Rei. Barren who returned from the Doctor's Office to the stadium with a bruised face and standing on crutches was shocked to see these three characters from SeaWorld here in the stadium: the bully, the ticket vendor, and that cute girl Rei.

"Oh my gosh."

"HEY!"

Barren looked down. It was the Toad he failed to save. His mushroom head was covered in gauze. "Thanks for saving me. My hero." He said bitterly before driving a sharp heel on Barren's foot. Barren yelped and jumped up and down, holding on his injured foot, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The Break the Targets Challenge played again. Will was up next. A Mini Toad was waiting besides him to make a move any second. Will had been staring at the roller coaster of blocks and targets and Fuzzies for quite some time without moving.

"It's been 20 minutes! MOVE ALREADY!" the Mini Toad barked.

Will said nothing. Will watched the roller coaster of blocks coming from above and ready to fly again straight ahead. Once the blocks were twelve feet from him, he ran, then did a cartwheel and backflipped right onto the roller coaster of blocks. The whole world dropped its jaws. So did the Mini Toad.

Will pulled out a Fire Flower from his pocket he acquired earlier and spun in place, releasing flamethrowers in all directions. Fuzzies took the fire and screamed in flames. Targets took the fire and shattered into pieces. The whole world rose on its feet and shouted his name in praise.

"WILLIAM! WILLIAM! WILLIAM! WILLIAAAAAM! WILLIAM! WILLIAM! WILLIAM! WILLIAAAAAM!"

The targets were cleared and there were no more Fuzzies. Will jumped off the roller coaster of blocks onto solid ground in front of Mini Toad.

"Shall we go on?" Will asked the Toad. The Toad nodded without a word and hopped on Will's back. He finally jumped a platform and it started moving by itself. Will and Mini Toad spotted two moving Fuzzies coming toward them and carrying with them two targets each behind.

"There! The last targets." Mini Toad pointed.

"Stay close." Will stepped in front of Mini Toad and shot his fire flower. But the flower lost its bright color and only faint smoke spewed out. The crowd gasped. Will gasped. The fuzzies closed in. Barring their sharp teeth, they jumped at both Will and Mini Toad.

"KYAAA!"

The crowd groaned in defeat again.

Barren sighed, but his voice barely could contain the excitement of Will's defeat, "Well… there's always next year."

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

The crowd turned back to the arena and saw Will hung onto the platform ledge with one hand, and holding on to Mini Toad with the other.

"Will survived! People! Will survived!"

Will swung the Mini Toad back to the platform and climbed back up also. The crowd cheered. Barren scowled and huffed.

Will looked straight on the flag pole. The two Fuzzies that were dodged followed right behind them.

"They're coming this way!" Mini Toad exclaimed.

Will stepped before the Mini Toad and the Fuzzies. He scooped the Mini Toad from his feet and tossed him to the flagpole. The Mini Toad grabbed onto the very top of the flag. Will then watched a capsule pop up before him. He grabbed it and tossed it at the Fuzzies. A huge explosion flared the stadium. The Fuzzies vanished in charred bits and the remaining targets got shattered. The crowd cheered on again.

"THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT!" cried out the Mii announcer.

Will dashed and jumped to the flagpole. His hands slammed hard on the flag's top.

"GAME!"

The crowd cheered on wildly.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! WILL… WHATEVER HIS LAST NAME IS… HAS SUCCEEDED IN THE LEVEL 2 BREAK THE TARGETS CHALLENGE! WHAT A GREAT OPPORTUNITY FOR ONE OF OUR CANADIAN NATIVE TO BE PART OF THE SMASH BROTHERS GAMES, READY TO JOIN OUR ALL-STARS CAST OF NINTENDO CHARACTERS WITH OTHER SMASH BROTHERS QUALIFIED CONTESTANTS LIKE MAXIM MENAVIK AND SAPPHIRE AINV!"

The crowd cheered and Barren's face was like a volcano ready to erupt. But he did his best to subdue his anger down to a peeved eye roll.

"UP NEXT ON OUR LVL 2 CHALLENGE IS IAN MORSUS!"

Barren turned around and headed for the stadium reprieve lounge.

Will stared at an old picture of his family from his wallet. He too was heading for the reprieve lounge. "This one's for you, mom and dad." He said, a hint of solemnity in his voice. He missed his parents very much. The last time he saw them, they were brutally murdered in his California home months after the family moved to the states, by a violent gang. Somehow, the family got involved by them and he ended up running from the law till he was old enough to go to college.

Now at 18, he lived a normal life with his own apartment and a degree in criminal justice to achieve. The Smash Brothers tournament sang to him; the chance to finally avenge his parents, and get rid of anyone getting in his way.

He lowered his picture when he saw Ian coming toward him. The duo locked eyes with each other. He immediately remembered him: the ticket guy…or girl, from SeaWorld.

"I guess your name is Ian." Will said to him. Ian said nothing.

"Sorry for calling you a girl earlier, but to be honest you look like one." Will patted him on the chest. Ian moved asides, not wanting to be touched. He was still peeved by that insult.

Will raised his arms up as if backing off and kept on walking, "Okay, whatever." He muttered and walked away.

Ian watched him until he vanished. His eyes watered. His fists clenched. Ian hated being bullied and was very emotional. Fire coursed through his veins and the urge to run toward Will and slam his face to a wall screamed to get erupted through his whole body.

Ian took a step toward his direction, but then stopped. He let out a huff of defeat. Maybe next time, he thought.

He turned around and there stood the bearded figure with the sharp snake eyes, inches before him. Ian stared. He gazed back, his height towering over the skinny rose-red haired boy.

Ian wasn't afraid of the guy the first time he saw him at the parking lot. But up close, he was terrified. He stepped back, whimpering, shaking like a lost dog and turned to leave when the old man's hand grabbed him by the head and lifted him up.

Ian's bloodcurdling scream fell the deaf ears of the stadium.

xxx

Barren stared in awe of the reprieve lounge. The whole place looked like a Wii Plaza, with furniture and floating screens fluttering around like hummingbirds before beds of flowers. There were many Nintendo characters in here than there were many of his kind.

Suddenly his body bumped into someone else. He jumped back and was shocked by who he saw.

"Rei?"

Rei smiled broadly, "Hey, it's Barren, right?"

Barren blushed, "Y-yeah… I mean… hi. W-what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to be part of the games." She replied.

Barren was about to say something when the Mii announcer booming voice filled the lounge and every screens there were, "WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE IAN MORSUS HAS FORFEITED THE BREAK THE TARGETS CHALLENGE! UP NEXT IS… REI!"

The crowd was heard cheering from the stadium, and the Nintendo characters clapped for that very next contestant.

"Well, that's my cue." Rei said to Barren, "We should definitely get to know each other now that we're here together."

"Yeah, we should!" Barren replied quickly, "I mean…" he cleared his throat, "…if, that's okay with you of course."

Rei chuckled and took her leave, waving goodbye. Barren waved back. Once Rei was gone, he pumped his fists in the air in cheerful glee.

"Score!" he broke the fourth wall and quickly did a victory dance, unaware that a short figure was lurking behind him. His foot went over the short figure and he lost his footing and fell on his butt.

"Ow!"

"My apologies." The short figure stuck his hand out. Barren reached for the hand and the figure pulled him up. Once on his feet, Barren saw the figure's face.

"No way!" he shouted, his voice close to hysteria, "You're Meta Knight!"

"I guess I'm Meta Knight." The caped and armor-clad puffball remarked.

"You're like… Aren't you like…" he grimaced, trying to find a better way to describe him without hurting his feelings or getting hurt in the process, "…aren't you like… a bad guy or something?"

Meta Knight pulled him away from the crowd, wringing his wrist. "Hey! Whoa! I'm sorry I said it!" he winced, "It's just that—! In all of the _Kirby _games I've played, you were always the bad guy or something, well, except in the anime and _Kirby Returns to Dreamland. _But still—!"

Meta Knight pulled out his blade and pressed it close to Barren's chest. A sharp startled gasp broke out from his lips.

"Follow me." Meta Knight sounded threatening, "If you want to live." The masked face narrowed his eyes, "…and trust no one."

Barren gulped, "Okay, but…" Meta Knight turned around to face one of the floating screens besides him. He touched the screen and it rippled like water under his fingers. Barren's eyes widened at that but he kept on talking, "…I'm having a hard time trusting you right now. With that blade pointing at me so close to my chest…"

Meta Knight moved behind Barren, sword still pointing at him, "…I'd rather have an heart attack than to get my chest open and have my heart ripped…"

Meta Knight shoved Barren into the floating screen. "…OOOOOUUUUTT!" His scream echoed. Meta Knight took one last look at the busy, ignorant reprieve lounge before jumping into the floating screen also.**  
**

_xXx_

_Next Episode: **Secrets hidden from U**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Credits to the remixed version of Break the Targets goes to MrRemixer. That song is AWESOME! Check it out on YouTube. Don't forget to put "watch?v=fg5irn7S9NU" right after the dot-com-slash.

For the prequel, **Super Smash Bros. 3D, **go to "bit . ly /SSB-3D" (remove the spaces). Check out new episodes periodically.

Also available on Wattpad. Download the Wattpad app on your mobile phone and use this code '5135457' for **SSB3D** and '5912575' for **SSBU** on the search bar. Also **SSB3D** will be re-posted on this site on WiiU Launch day, with all the episodes up until the very latest. And I know you know what day that is ;)

Please review. Let me know what you think. Flames will be deleted automatically and I will report the flamer.


	6. Ep4:: Secrets hidden from U

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series and the upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Wii U belongs to Nintendo.

Cover page is a boxart design from DeviantArt and belongs to Preetard. Thank you for this glorious masterpiece.**  
**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Universe  
**

* * *

xxx

**Secrets hidden from U  
****_Stellar Sanctum Invaded_**

The crowd cheered out loud as the stadium was filled this time with the high-octane F-Zero GP Legend music 'Lightning'. The stadium had now transformed into a huge flying ship cruiser.

TAKEDOWN YOUR FOES! AXEL SKYLER VS. THE INTERGALACTIC VILLAINS

Ready?

GO!

A grenade shot out of nowhere and clattered on the ground in front of armed Space pirates, alien criminals in metal suits, and of course Fighting Wire Frames. The grenade vomited toxic gas, shrouding the place in smoke. The enemies violently coughed, their eyes were well shut and watered.

A shadowy figure—a young teen about 5'7''—jumped out of hiding, pulled out a 9mm Beretta and from under his stylish jeans and pulled the trigger. Three consecutive rounds fired, and his farthest enemies fell on the ground. He then ran through the smoke and threw a kick on a Space pirate neck, a headbutt on an alien's skull, an uppercut to a Wire Frame chin, and finished by snatching a machine gun from an alien patroller and showered him and his comrades nearby with bullets. Blood spilled and lifeless bodies fell on the crimson pools.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF THE SMASH BROS. STADIUM!" The Mii shouted out as the smoke was clearing up to reveal the shadowy assailant. "FEAST YOUR EYES AND SCREAM OF JOY FOR YOUR LATEST SMASH BROS. CONTENDER! AXEEEEL SKYLEEER!"

A great cry of cheers and boos filled the stadium at his sight.

Axel Skyler grinned. He was expecting that kind of response. Axel was the new generation Justin Bieber and Charlie Sheen. Popular like one but cocky like the other. He had fans and of course he had haters. And many knew that he had many more haters than fans, and many knew that his fans were horny for him and would go violent against anyone who either would win an award instead of him or would become his potential new girlfriend.

But what the crowd didn't know was that he was also a young James Bond. He was inspired to become a spy ever since that Battle Royal in New York City, where Jace and the Smash Bros. battled Giant Donkey Kong to save Jenn. So he left Japan (he was currently doing a world tour) to join the ISA, but instead he got recruited by the Super-Secret Service of Europe. Throughout the year leading to the Meteor, Axel was involved in many dangerous missions. Some missions even put him in mortal peril, but he survived. Following the Meteor, the Triple-S later recruited Samus, Fox, Falco, Meta-Knight and Captain Falcon. Things have been the same for Axel, except for the spy missions. Now he joined the Smash Bros. Games and his exposure could change his status.

He rushed to a nearby platform, when an alien with an octopus head landed in front of him, a knife firmly on hand. The thug then swung over to Axel's face. Axel bent back. The thug swung across his chest. He leapt backward. Axel quickly threw a fist across the thug's face, but the thug's tentacle hair wrapped around his wrist. He gasped in shock.

The tentacle twisted and forced Axel to turn his bounded arm behind his back. He winced. Another tentacle wrapped around Axel's throat. He tried to pull the tentacle with his one free hand, but the alien proved too strong for him. The alien flipped the knife in the air and another tentacle grabbed the weapon. The fans cried out for Axel to break free, but the haters cried out for the alien to kill him.

The armed tentacle was about to drive the knife right onto Axel's back when the teen finally drove a heel on the alien's foot. The thug howled; doubled in pain, grip loose on the knife and its tentacle slackened. Axel twirled around, snatched the knife and drove it to the alien's stomach. The alien flew to the sky and off the screen, leaving trails of blood. The crowd cheered out loud.

Axel dropped the bloodied knife seconds before a rain of bullets from combat rifles and submachine guns hammered at him.

"RATATATATATATATATATATA!"

He ducked and rolled on the ground, helplessly watching the bullets ricochet from the metal of an elevated platform he stood in. _Kling! Phew! Crack!_

The crowd grew more and more on the edge of their seats. Any second the celeb spy could get struck by one bullet and bleed to death. Breathing heavily, he noticed a Glock 19 on the ground and quickly snaked his way for it. He snatched the gun seconds before a bullet nearly ripped off the back of his hand. He rolled over to his back, spotted the gun-wielding criminals and pulled the trigger. BANG! BANG! BANG!

He jumped up to his feet and watched the criminals he just took down flying off the screen one-by-one. The crowd cheered again. "Whoa," He let out a quick sigh of relief, "What a rush."

He jumped off the platform, turned to a corner and ran up the nearby stairs leading to another platform with a flat closed lid above him. He busted the lid open and leapt onto the platform, only finding himself surrounded by criminals wielding machine guns: Arsenal Shipka and M4 Carbines.

"RATATATATATATATATATATA!"

Axel got showered in bullets, his clothes popped off in holes front and back before he fell lifeless. The criminals cautiously approached the body, but before they knew it, Axel's eyes flew open. They jumped back. He rolled back up in a duck and tripped them with a sweep kick. The surprised enemies let go off their weapons. Two Shipkas landed on Axel's grasp and he pulled their triggers, showering them in bullets. The criminals' bodies danced to the ear-splitting sound, their clothes popped off in holes also before they flew off the screen, blood trailing everywhere. The crowd roared with excitement.

He checked the guns' magazines empty, dropped them and grabbed another fully-loaded machine gun as the crowd chanted his name "AXEL! AXEL! AXEL!" Even some haters joined in the chant.

He ran up forth to a metal escape ladder dangling fifty feet from the ground but eight feet next to the platform where he was standing. He jumped; with one hand grabbing on the ladder while the other hand held on the machine gun. But then he saw yet another armed enemy army above him; they too were ready with their machine guns. The crowd gasped.

"Aw, not again." Axel breathed in defeat.

They fired repeatedly at him. Axel just stood there; cringing and gasping in panic as the bullets barely passed by him or ricocheted off the ladder he desperately was hanging on to.

Axel then pulled out his machinegun and repeatedly shot at them as he climbed up. The criminals all flew off the screen. He reached the next platform above the ladder. He was now on the top deck of the ship.

Wire Frames were now his enemies. A Captain Falcon Wire Frame ran forward him with a fist ready to swing across his face. He moved backwards at the last second to avoid the mighty blow and soon found himself backed into a railing. He glanced down at 20 feet of drop to certain death.

He turned back in panic as the Falcon Wire Frame came forward again with another deathly punch. He bent back, screaming as his head plunged to the drop, but his grips were firm on the railing. He pulled his body up and drove a double kick on the Falcon's stomach, sending him flying through a couple more Wire Frames.

He looked up to a Kirby Wire Frames transforming into a 12 ton stone. He moved quickly to avoid his head getting crushed. The Kirby stone disappeared into the drop of death. But then a Zelda Wire Frame grabbed him from behind and another Falcon Wire Frame stood in front of him. The enemy swung a fist across the side of his jaw.

Axel recovered quickly with a bruise on his left eye and struggled from the Zelda WF's grasp. But her grip was too strong to break. The Falcon WF then slammed a driving kick to his stomach. Axel coughed blood, doubled over. The Falcon clone stepped back as the Zelda clone took Axel and slammed him to the metallic ground with so much force he bounced off high into the air. The crowd gasped.

The Falcon WF chased him to the air and drew a fist behind him. The fist caught on fire. A Falcon Punch was coming.

The WF finally threw the punch, fist engulfed into a falcon-shaped flame. But Axel managed to dodge it midair. The crowd gasped.

Axel landed on his fist and a DK Wire Frame was about to slam him with two fists. He rolled out of the way and once again found himself backed to the railing. The Wire Frames leapt at him again. Axel quickly dug his hands down his jeans, pulled out his Beretta gun and fired. The WFs flew off the screen.

"GAME!"

The crowd turned wild.

"WHOO-HOOO!" Axel pumped his fists in the air before jumping over the railing and landed on solid ground. The crowd cheering intensified. The booing turned less. Apparently his haters got into the action.

"GET READY FOR THE NEXT MATCH! FOR THIS ONE IS A DOOZY! IT INVOLVES OUR NEXT CONTESTANT JOHNNY CHU TAKING ON THE TAKAMARU NINJAS!"

The crowd cheered wildly for the next contestant.

_Beep-Beep_!

Axel's iPhone rang in his pocket. He slid the unlock slider and popping up to the screen was a holographic light. "Whoa!" Axel almost dropped his phone, startled.

"DUUUDE!" He glared menacingly at the holographic figure before him. A large hound wearing a red doorman-like outfit was standing before him. The hound was of course 3D Animated. A Nintendo character.

"It's General Peppers to you, Mr. Skyler." the dog responded, "Not DUUUDE..."

"Yeah well, I still cannot believe that a character from _StarFox 64_ is my new boss in charge of the Super-Secret Service of Europe!" Axel said with a mix of excitement and disbelief in his voice, "This is way too epic!"

"And you do remember that you cannot reveal your Super-Secret secret to the world, right?"

Axel opened his mouth to speak.

"THERE HE IS!"

He turned around and stared at a little teenage girl about ten feet from where he stood, pointing straight at him. Then another girl came behind her. Then another. And before he knew it there was a crowd of crazed teenage girls running toward him with pen, papers and cameras taking constant pictures of him.

"AHHHHH! Axel Skyleeeer!" they screamed.

Axel shielded from the flashes with his arms. Peppers' holograph figure flickered in response. "QUICK! Hit that Red button! I'll swallow you up! I cannot be exposed to too much photographic light!"

"What?" Axel exclaimed, "Dude, I'll hang you up if I do that!"

"Just do it, doggone it!"

Axel pushed the button and right as the holographic Peppers was glowing, in the verge of disappearing, he wrapped Axel around his chest. "Whoa! What are you—?" Axel's body shimmered in sync to Peppers and the duo vanished right into the phone. The phone clattered into the ground. Axel's scream trailed behind as a phone mono sound.

The fans came to a halt right in front of the phone. One of the fans picked it up and stared in shock. "No..." she shook her head. "...Axel is gone!" she hissed. The fans glanced back in disbelief. The fangirl wheeled around, "SOMEONE KIDNAPPED AXEL SKYLER!"

The fans all screamed and clamored with great urgency, as if the end of the world was near.

**xxx**

Barren landed flat on his face. Luckily he didn't bruise himself. The floor was crafted with the most shimmering marble tiles under a sea of sunny clouds. The floor stretched out far to a long winding set of stairs with granite of beige accents lined up to the side. The calm winds whispered in his ears. He swayed up to his feet and took the first step to what was beyond the clouds. Soft soothing warmth enveloped his skin lightly as he took in his breaths, stunned that the height of this place made no significant temperature difference…

…or perhaps it was too close to the sun.

"Am I in…Heaven…?" he wondered, temporarily amnesiac on how he got to that serene environment in the first place.

Then he heard the footsteps besides him and a very familiar Spanish voice.

"The Stellar Sanctum Alpha Stairs." He spoke. It was Meta-Knight. Barren's memories came flooding back. One minute he was crossing the real-life Miiverse and its reprieve Lounge, and then next thing he knew he came across Meta-Knight…

…and then the rest was all blur.

"We're only a couple more stairs away to the Master Source of Power." Spoke the armored puffball.

Barren blinked. Meta Knight turned to him, "Do you know why you're here?"

"Uuuhhhhhh… you kidnapped me?"

"I had no choice." Meta-Knight stepped to the stairs, "You were in the way."

"What?" Barren's voice almost came out a squeal, "B-! YOU were in MY WAY! …h-Hey! Where are you going?"

Meta Knight was already halfway up the stairs. "Hey! Don't leave me here! Wait up!" he ran up the stairs to catch up with the medieval puffball. Reaching the top of the stairs and he beheld before him a large hand statue, right in the middle of a sea of clouds. His eyes widened.

"Is that…?"

"Just as I feared." Meta-Knight sighed.

Barren turned to Meta-Knight, "Just what did you fear?"

xxx

There was a huge crowd of Nintendo fans at the Miiverse gathered before a picture of Master Hand, displayed on one of the large floating TV screens, signifying that the Master of order in the Smash Bros. Universe was now the talk of the community.

Will walked by, sensing tension over this issue. He turned to a stranger girl, "Hey, excuse me. What's everyone talking about? Master Hand?"

"Yeah," The girl said, "It's all over Miiverse! Apparently the Nintendo characters are investigating some major deal at his Sanctum."

"Yeah, like major spoiler kind of deal," said another girl in the group.

Will cocked his head on one side, "Wait… Master Hand has a Sanctum?"

A faint rush of pounding feet was heard from a distance. The entire Miiverse turned to the direction of the noise and everyone watched a squad of policemen, enforcers, and agents urgently rushing down the plaza, carrying heavy weapons and armors. They pushed past the crowd without warning. They appeared focus, determined… even grim to stop whatever that was going on.

A light portal glittered to the other side of the Miiverse and the massive squad went straight into that portal. As soon as the last pair of them got into the portal, it vanished into a blast of dust. The crowd got aroused with concern.

"What do you think is happening with Master Hand?" asked Lee Katia, among the crowd.

"I don't know, but something _really _is going down there." said Lucy.

"Maybe he's causing trouble," Maxim pondered.

Jet gave him a glare, "okay, don't play the imbecile here, Max." She said.

Maxim frowned, "Hey, I'm not playing the imbecile here!" he argued, "I'm just—!"

"HEY, don't be stubborn with me here," barked Jet, interrupting and angrily poking a finger at Maxim, "I deserve some respect here when I talk—!"

"Oh you wanna talk respect, brat?" Max barked and the duo exchanged explosive insults.

"—LEARN TO ACT MORE MATURE THAN A FIVE-YEAR OLD GIRL!"

"—you're not my mother, which I loathe—!"

"—YOU'RE SUCH A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!"

"—so how about I shove my FOOT down your—!"

_FFUIIIIT!_

At the sound of a whistle, the crowd lowered the volume till they turned to face the person who just whistled over them. Gasp of excitement soon replaced the frantic murmurs of the crowd. Mario, Link, Luigi, Peach, and Zelda were before the crowd.

"Smash Bros. fans and gamers of the Miiverse." Mario began, "It's-a-me, Mario!"

The crowd gladly cheered on. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, settle down. Settle down." Mario said, "We're-a here to tell-a you not to fret over news of-a Master Hand. Our law enforcers and investigators are on the case."

"What happened with Master Hand?" asked one of the fans.

"It's-a-too painful to talk about." Luigi muttered, looking away from the crowd with a solemn gaze. The crowd murmured with worry again.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine." Zelda said with a gentle tone.

"Yeah, don't listen to Luigi please." Link said almost jokingly, "he's only pulling your leg."

"All we know is that Master Hand will-a be back in no time." Mario reassured.

"But in the meantime," Peach magically pulled out a tray of delicious butter cookies with a pitcher full of hot tea, "I got treats for everyone!"

The crowd excitedly drooled at the mere sight of the treats.

xxx

"So what are you saying exactly? Master Hand is not coming back?" an alarmed Barren asked back at the Stellar Sanctum.

"Master Hand has been robbed off his cosmic powers." Meta Knight proclaimed, "Thus leading him to be petrified and be in this state of mind. But who could do this, is still a mystery."

Barren's eyes widened, "You mean…" he looked back at the carved statue of Master Hand before them, "he got turned into…" he gulped, "…a statue?"

"No." Meta-Knight replied, "He got…!"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, a step clacked behind them. His bright yellow eyes narrowed and alertly pulled out his sword and wheeled around. The alerted Barren turned around as well.

xxx

A horde of Gunship, Arwings and the Falcon Flyer moved from the sea of clouds toward the Greece-style temple of the Stellar Sanctum. Their dispatch doors squealed open and then an outpouring of the enforcers squad seen earlier at the Miiverse descended on the sea of clouds to the shimmering floor of the Sanctum.

"Enforcers, move out!" Fox McCloud shouted with high command, "Search the premise! Anyone suspicious you find you bring them to us. GO! GO! GO!"

The enforcers spread out, running at full speed.

Samus watched from her Gunship soldiers in Power Suits going the same direction. Captain Falcon watched his bounty hunters on the move also. As Samus turned to watch the last batch of units moving into the Sanctum, she caught sight of three figures in camo suits, armed with AK47. They moved, yet they struggled with the group. It was as if they were forced to join in the fight.

"What the…?" she called, "HEY! You three!"

Elena, Rogue and the cameraman Buddy all turned to watch Samus descend her Gunship toward them. The ship crept in close to them before coming to a full stop. Samus leaned toward them.

"You're not part of the Infiltration Squad." She said sternly.

"I know," muttered Rogue, "We were dragged outta the Miiverse against our wills."

"You two HAD to look for adventures." Buddy complained.

Her eyes narrowed under her ruby helmet, "Gamers of the Smash Brothers huh? State your names."

"They're with me." The voice of Snake caught Samus's attention. She turned to see him approach. Her gunship slowly moved back up, allowing Snake to be next to his new recruits.

"Solid Snake." Samus nodded, "Always a pleasure."

"Likewise." Snake said.

"What's going on here?" Elena asked, "Is something happening with your world? And Master Hand?"

Snake faced his recruits, "This is no time for questions." He said, "We need to reach the Alpha Stairs and the Stellar Sanctum Altar to uncover what we can find!"

An ear-shattering shot filled the air. Buddy painfully screamed. All heads turned as the cameraman fell onto Elena's arms. Elena's hands felt blood oozing from his spine.

"SOLDIER DOWN! SOLDIER DOWN!" one of the recruits alarmingly announced. The army quickly dispersed as more shots were fired. A new horde of Cyclons and enemies Gunship the shape of NintendoLand-style gunships soon infested the Sanctum.

"Take care of Buddy!" Rogue shouted to Elena, "I'm going in!" he whirled around and readied his weapon.

"WHAT?" Elena exclaimed, "By yourself! No—!"

Rogue whirled again and caught a Cyclon heading straight for Elena.

"Behind you!" he quickly pushed Elena and Buddy behind him and fired a shot of his weapon. The Cyclon exploded into pieces.

"Aren't these creatures supposed to be in NintendoLand?" Elena exclaimed, staring at the Cyclon's parts clattering on the ground and catching glimpse of the other gunships. "Why are they attacking us?"

"THIS ain't NintendoLand, this is real." Snake warned before shouting, "Get down!"

More shots were fired from the gunships. Snake pulled out a carabineer and showered a series of shots at the enemies. Explosion lit up the Sanctum skies and bits and pieces propelled across the stage. Snake readied his weapon again and turned to the trio, "Consider this your first Smash battle!"

"WHAT?" they screamed.

"Try to stay alive!" Snake exclaimed and once again showered his enemies with bullets, sending more of them flying.

Samus, from the comfort of her Gunship charged her laser while three more weapons attached to the gunship fired at more enemies. Fox drew out two laser guns and pressing on the trigger, impaled a shower of bullets at the flying Cyclon and the Gunship. More explosions filled the air and more pieces clattered around the Sanctum.

Samus jumped off her seat and firmly stood on the gunship. She opened her cannon arm and pressed a button. The gunship's fully-charged beam pierced the air and turned the remaining gunship and cyclons into mere parts.

The Sanctum showed no more enemies. The soldiers army lowered their weapons.

Fox lowered his laser guns and turned to the group, "Is everyone all right?"

The soldiers all turned to Buddy the cameraman. Blood was still oozing from his back, he sweated a lot and his breathing turned shallower by the second.

"He's struggling." Elena said, shaking her head, "I don't think he's gonna make it."

Fox blew a whistle and immediately, ROB Robots came out of the blue, carrying a stretcher.

"I'll take him to the Reprieve Lounge." Fox offered, putting his raygun back on his holster, "You guys go on ahead."

"I'll come with you, Fox." Rogue offered. He approached the gasping Buddy, "It's my fault I dragged him into this mess."

Buddy turned to Rogue. "G-gee…" he struggled to utter, "…y-you th-th-think?"

"All right. You three, you head back to the Reprieve Lounge with Fox." Samus ordered, "We'll go right on ahead." Samus turned her gunship around.

"Wait!" Elena called out to the bounty hunter. Samus gazed back at Elena over her shoulder, "Us three?" Elena argued, "At least let me come with you."

"It's dangerous out here!" Samus snapped, "Plus you'll slow us down. You're obviously not fit to wield a dangerous weapon and had little to no training."

"Sorry it had to come to this." Snake said to Elena. Elena breathed a disappointed sigh. All she wanted was being part of a real-life Nintendo adventure. Being part of the Smash Bros. games wasn't enough.

That last minute with the Cyclon and enemy gunships felt so real. Although too real, since Buddy got injured.

"Just let us deal with our investigation." Captain Falcon said, "General Peppers of the Super-Secret Service of Europe will be joining us soon. And his escorting Agent #2935-759537 will be with him as well. We've heard good thing about this agent. Smart, quick, nimble on his toes. Skillful even."

A holographic elevator morphed before the group.

"You couldn't possibly be talking about me, right?"

All heads turned to two people coming out of the elevator, seconds before it vanished. The first one was General Peppers. The second one was a young celebrity: black-gray t-shirt, checkered plaid shirt, and a pop icon vest all layered together, stylish skinny jeans and suede shoes. A cross necklace graced his neck and a bracelet and a watch hugged one wrist and another. He pulled out the sunglasses and brushed his super-sleek spiky hairstyle with his hands before staring at the group with his brown eyes and flashy smile.

"I believe you are Agent #2935-759537?" Fox asked Peppers who nodded in reply.

"HIM?" Elena and Rogue screamed at the sight of the newcomer. Buddy howled in pain as Rogue squeezed hard on his wrist.

"But…that's Axel Skyler!" Rogue barked, "He's a KID! Worse! He's a celebrity! THAT EVERYBODY HATES!"

"…except the fangirls." Elena muttered.

"EXCEPT THE FANGIRLS!"

"Yes." Peppers said, "It is hard to believe, but Mr. Skyler here underwent intense weapon training and spy missions whenever he's not working in a studio."

Elena turned to Samus, Fox, Falcon, and Snake. "And _HE_ won't slow YOU down?!"

"Yes." Samus said vehemently. "He's not. Unlike the _snails_ that Snake has recruited without proper consent, he won't slow us down, which is pretty much hard to believe. Now, don't you have a buddy to take to the Reprieve Lounge and care for before he bleeds to death?"

"Come on." Fox and his troops escorted Rogue, Elena and Buddy out of the Sanctum as Axel mockingly waved "Bye-bye." at them. Rogue couldn't help but give him a dark stare. With the trio finally gone, Axel turned to Samus, Falcon, and Snake.

"So, what's our Super-Secret mission?" Axel looked around, "Whoa, are we in Zeus' Palace?"

"Master Hand." General Peppers said.

"Don't even think about wandering off this place." Samus warned with a stern finger point at the sight of Axel's face beaming with excitement. "Just because you're a kid, doesn't mean you have to act like one."

Axel threw a dismissive hand, "Ahh… stop worryin', Sammy Girl. I'm cool." Samus's eyes widened under her helmet.

"Now," Axel went on, "can we like go find Master Hand? I'm itching to shake hands with him." He grinned broadly as he teasingly elbowed Snake's stomach, "Ah! Get it? Shake hand?"

Snake and Falcon glanced at each other without a word. No one but Axel were laughing at this joke.

"Y'know! With my tiny hand and his whole body's like the size of a…pssht!" he threw another dismissive hand and walked ahead.

Samus, Snake, and Falcon all stared at General Peppers. Peppers shrugged, "Hey, don't look at me. The Super-Secret Service recruited him. And trust me. You won't regret this."

The trio followed Axel without an objection. Peppers sighed, "I sure hope _I _don't regret this." He muttered to himself.

The group followed a series of stairs up to the very top of the sacred Sanctum, where they too beheld the Statue of Master Hand in the middle of a sea of clouds. Axel breathed in awe of its splendor. But Samus, Falcon, Snake, and Peppers let out a stunned gasp at the mere sight of it.

"No…" Snake breathed.

Axel turned to him, "What?" he said, "This is a really cool statue of Master Hand."

Samus approached the concrete masterpiece, "…this isn't Master Hand's statue. It's Master Hand himself." She turned to the group, "He's been trophy-sized."

The group turned mute with shock.

"Impossible." Falcon replied, a frown creased his manly brow, "Only Master Hand has that kind of power. To trophy-sized anyone at will."

"Unless…" Snake looked back at his comrades; his dark eyes flickered with uncertainty. The group returned the gaze. A glimpse of past adventures suddenly clouded their minds with fear. Master Hand wasn't the only one with that kind of power. Someone else did. Someone called Tabuu, who seemed more powerful enough to manipulate the Master himself in his own game. Could that dark entity have returned?

The group turned to Axel who appeared lost.

"You've played our video game, right?" Snake questioned him.

"Well, duh!" Axel replied, "I just didn't know it was that possible in real life!"

Samus winced, caressing the hand's cold concrete form, "EVERYTHING is possible, Skyler." She said, almost dramatically, "everything."

Pepper suddenly let out a sharp gasp. Snake, Falcon and Samus whirled to his direction. "Look!" he said, pointing at a corner near Master Hand's altar.

The group hurried to what Peppers pointed. Again, they stared in total shock. A body, as hard as cement like Master Hand's, was found. It was a young man, average-built and about 5'6''. He had a funky Mohawk with some brown highlight on the back of the hair, and his eyes were a bit slanted and sharp, olive-colored, and appeared distressed, as if he was fighting someone before. His fighting pose, gripping two Glock 26s and aiming them in the air, were obvious.

Axel immediately recognized that face, "Hey, isn't that…?" He quickly pulled out his iPhone and did a quick Google Search. His eyes flickered, "Hey! That IS him! The dude who's been missing for months!"

"Jacen Riders." Samus said his name. The group examined the troubled young man in statue form.

"Seems he was fighting someone." Falcon noted. "But who?" Snake added.

"…and why is he shirtless?" Axel cocked his head on one side, examining the statue's chiseled chest. "Was he posing for the next supermodel magazine or what?"

"Who cares?" Snake said, "He was in trouble. And so was Master Hand."

"But what were they facing?" Falcon wondered.

"The trouble I had to go through just to keep this revelation a secret." A voice alerted the group.

They turned around and they beheld an African-American old man, sporting a Full Circle Cloak with a mantle. He had a silver beard and half of his face was concealed behind a silver moon-shaped mask. The eye of the moon glitters gold while his only exposed eye was as black as the night sky. Axel noticed a gold chain balancing before his very neck and recognized its ruby insignia in the middle. It looked like the U from the famous WiiU logo. Only except it was blood red, instead of its usual blue.

"A Wii U character?" he blinked.

Samus, Snake, and Falcon drew and aimed their weapons at the newcomer. "State your name and business in this premise." Samus warned.

"We don't need a name." the African-American grinned, casually walking to another side of the room, "We're only known as the UKnights. But since you insist so vehemently," he stopped to face them, "I am called Belgick."

A dark-indigo puff of smoke filled his hands and he swung his arms toward the group. The group jumped back and beheld two more trophy-like statues before them: Meta-Knight and Barren!

"What?" Samus gasped, turning back to the enigmatic Belgick, "You did this?"

Belgick shrugged, "If I did this to these two pieces of nosy work, then I am pretty sure and certain that I did turn the greatest god of the Nintendo order of things into a giant sculpture found in a museum."

As Belgick was speaking, another group was coming up the stairs. It was Cassie, Jenn, and Hunt. Axel caught sight of Cassie, "…Cassie?" he said alertly.

Cassie saw Axel. Then she saw Jace's statue and gasped. "No…" Jenn and Hunt saw Jace's statue also. Cassie sprinted for her beloved, "JACEN!"

"Cassie, no!" Jenn warned as she and Hunt ran after her.

Belgick gazed from one eye corner. He wheeled around and a beam shot from his hand. Cassie jumped back, seconds before the beam could hit her hard. Quickly the dispatched army of Samus, Snake and Falcon all arrived at the scene and pointed their guns at the enigmatic man, shielding Cassie and the newcomers in a circle. Falcon, Snake and Samus approached Belgick also, guns pointed at him.

But Belgick made no more move. He glared at Cassie, almost for a minute. Cassie glared back.

Jenn and Hunt ran to Cassie and dragged her out of harm's way. But Cassie struggled from their grasp, "N-No! Jacen is in trouble! I have to get to him!"

"Not in front of the enemy!" Hunt pleaded.

"Ah, Princess Cassie," said Belgick, "So good to see you again, Your Highness."

Cassie snapped off Jenn and Hunt's grasp, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?!" she screamed.

"I thought you knew me." Belgick then scoffed, feeling his fingers caressing part of his hard face, "But then again, I have my mask on. How about you call me Belgick for the time being."

"Well, Belgick or whoever the hell you are, what have you done with my boyfriend?" she shouted.

"Oh you mean that statue of that gun-wielding young man?" Belgick said, "…yeah, like Master Hand and these two others, I snuffed the life out of him."

Jenn, Hunt, Samus, Falcon, Snake, Peppers, Axel and the rest of the group all stared at Belgick, hoping they did hear him wrong. "…wait, what?" Snake said.

"What are you talking about?" Samus grumbled.

"Let's see how I can put this without cutting you deep." Belgick blurted out, "I killed him."

The group all stared in shock. Shaking her pretty head, Cassie looked ready to cry. "No…"

"Yes. I came on a mission. To rob the Master of his powers. He was in my way. I blew his spirit off like a candle. Poof. Like that."

"No…" Cassie broke down.

"That can't be happening…" Hunt whimpered.

"You sick son of a—!" Jenn screamed.

All guns closed in on Belgick as Samus interrupted Jenn, "Belgick of the UKnights. By order of the Galactic Federation and the Super-Secret Service of Europe, we are placing you under arrest for the demise of our beloved Master Hand, and illegal infiltration of his sacred Stellar Sanctum."

"Can't arrest me when you can't see me, no!" Belgick let out a bloody roar and a powerful gust of dark-violet wind pushed the soldiers away from him, propelling them to the ground. Belgick threw his arm down the ground and the gust of dark winds enveloped his entire body. The statues of Master Hand, Jace, Barren, and Meta-Knight got caught in the blowing gust.

The winds suddenly subdued and Belgick was gone. The group looked around and noticed the statues were gone also.

"Move out!" Falcon ordered the soldiers, "Block all entry and exit to the Sanctum! Warn the Stadium! This Belgick guy must be found! Go!"

The soldiers obeyed, spreading out like wild ants on a frenzy. Cassie gazed at a distance, tears streamed down her delicate cheeks. "M…my boyfriend…"

Jenn threw a big hug around Cassie. So did Hunt. Both friends, unable to stay strong, let their tears ran down their cheeks as well. They've lost a great friend and an awesome person.

"…how can this be happening?" Cassie sniffled, "I…I finally find him and he… he…" more tears fell and Cassie broke down. Jenn and Hunt couldn't help but break down as well.

"Wait!" Snake shouted out. Everyone turned to him. Snake was on his knees, before a necklace with the Smash symbol on it. He picked it up and felt the fabric. It was leather.

He stood up and faced the group, "That was not Jacen Riders."

Cassie, Jenn and Hunt stared with their wet sniveling faces. "Wh… what?" Jenn muttered.

"Belgick didn't kill Jacen Riders." Snake handed the necklace to Samus. Samus examined it, so does Falcon. Immediately they recognized the necklace.

"Belgick killed the White Knight." Snake revealed, "Simon."

The group all stared in shock.

xxx

Somewhere, within the dark caves of a Netherworld,

"Is everything ready?" spoke a woman in the purple robe dress. A tight dress with slanted pointy epaulets and a skirt that reaches below her knees with an end trailing behind her like the robe of Maleficent.

"Yes, Lady Corah," a young man in a blood-red cloak answered her. He stood before her, while the woman herself had her back facing him. "All according to plan."

"Excellent." The woman—Corah—whispered with delight. After another pause, she turned to face the young man and her group of other young-shaped figures all sporting the same blood-red cloak.

"The ritual will commence immediately." She said, her eyes scanned the blood-red cloak army before her in the dark cave encircled with unlit torchlights and a Smash Symbol carved right in the middle.

"Bring in the seal."

"Yes, my Lady." The army replied in unison and circled around the Smash symbol. Suddenly all the torchlights came on as if at will. Then the ground began to shake violently. The cross line on the Smash symbol split up and shifted open to each side to reveal a hole. The ground underneath the hole rose up and the group beheld a sarcophagus coming up to them. It was golden-colored and embroidered with many zigzag-like designs, but with the Smash symbol right on the top.

The Lady Corah stepped before the sarcophagus, turned to her people in the blood-red cloaks and nodded at them in command. Four cloaked figures approached the sarcophagus. Two of them stood side-by-side, across from each other. They placed their hands on the lid and shifted it off the golden casket until it was completely open.

Then the inside of the casket made some whirring sound. The casket level inside was three feet, but it rose up from inside, as if it was an elevator, carrying its content. The casket level stopped right at its surface. Its content revealed to be a young man, peacefully sleeping on his back with his arms flat on the casket. No sign of struggle or anything, but he was bare-chested. Only remained were his rippled jeans, white belt, pairs of flip-flops, and a shell necklace with the Smash symbol on it.

"Lady Corah. Are you sure that this guy _is_ the seal?" the young man in the blood-red cloak asked. "We've been keeping him inside that sarcophagus for months. What if he's not him?"

Corah pulled out of her robe a piece of paper. It was the Missing Person's flyer with Jace Riders' face on it. She examined the photo. She turned back to the sleeping young man from the sarcophagus with a pause.

"Oh, don't worry about it." A smirk passed off her lips, "He is _definitely _our seal."**  
**

_xXx_

_Next Episode: **My Body is Ready for**** U**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **For the prequel, **Super Smash Bros. 3D, **go to "bit . ly /SSB-3D" (remove the spaces). Check out new episodes periodically.

Also available on Wattpad. Download the Wattpad app on your mobile phone and use this code '5135457' for **SSB3D** and '5912575' for **SSBU** on the search bar. Also **SSB3D** will be re-posted on this site on WiiU Launch day, with all the episodes up until the very latest. And I know you know what day that is ;)

Please review. Let me know what you think. Flames will be deleted automatically and I will report the flamer.


	7. Ep5:: My Body is Ready for U

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series and the upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Wii U belongs to Nintendo.

Cover page is a boxart design from DeviantArt and belongs to Preetard. Thank you for this glorious masterpiece.**  
**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Universe  
**

* * *

xxx

**My Body is Ready for U  
****_Creepy Cult for Creepy People  
_**

His eyelids flickered open upon hearing the echoes of footfalls scuffing on concrete flooring. He blinked hard several times, trying to clear the blurry images circling in front of him. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. The faint light of giant fireflies hung by the rocky ceiling very close to his face.

He didn't know where he was but he did remember that he left his hotel room earlier this morning to meet his girlfriend…

...but was that this morning? Which morning was it? What day was it now?

Didn't matter. He was here, waking up in what felt like a chilly room with the blinding lights of fireflies kissing his face.

The fireflies left their ceiling and glided right above him. He twisted his head away from the ceiling, squinting. He tried to move his arms, suddenly noting the bindings that held him prisoner. He tried to struggle for several moments, but his arms felt useless… almost unresponsive as if sedated. Even the legs were bounded and unable to budge.

"You're awake."

His eyes flew open in response to the voice speaking to him; yet another wave of dizziness assaulted his senses and couldn't see again clearly. He groaned in response. Breathing was slow and somewhat relaxing.

He squinted at couple of figures towering before him. Almost all of them wore ominous dark red cloaks; as if they were part of some dark sick twisted cult. Balancing before their very neck was a gold chain with a ruby insignia. It looked like the U from WiiU. Only except it was blood red.

Some hot rubber cement odor assaulted his nostrils. He was in some sort of cave, lying on the cold flat rock of a stone sarcophagus, which was raised up a level from inside. Suddenly a large firefly zipped past a circle of torch poles and he noted all the torchlight around him was lit, but somehow not by the firefly. He nudged his head a bit down and noticed he was bare-chested. Only his Puka chip necklace with the Smash symbol in the middle, his jeans and a pair of flip-flops matching his white belt remained. No wonder the place felt chilly.

But that wasn't his main focus. He took notice of a woman in the middle of the room, towering over him. Brown shoulder-length hair with dark-blue bangs and slanted mauve eyes that gleam like the midnight sky. She wore blood-red lipstick and had a pearl necklace and gold Pervurian opal earrings, a purple tight dress with slanted pointy epaulets and a skirt that reached below her knees with an end trailing behind her like the robe of Maleficent. Despite the evil creepy appearance, she looked rather sexy. Skin was light, soft and creamy; and body was shaped like a supermodel from a _Maxim_ magazine.

"I see you slept well, Jacen." the woman spoke with a delicate English accent, "Thinking about your girlfriend I assume?"

Jace blinked slowly before letting out a sigh, "You chloroformed me did you?" he spoke faintly, noting a sweet tangy taste that was unquestionably present in his tongue. His mind was not clear and in a panic, but was too relaxed as if drugged.

"Only inflicted a sleeping spell on you." she replied, "but it doesn't matter what kind of chemical we've used. What matter is that your body is ready."

Jace squinted hard at his captor, "for what?" he grinned, "Your perversity?"

"No…" she frowned in disgust, "who do you think I am? I'm not _that_ creepy."

"Well, I don't know about you but when someone implies that their body is ready, it's a pretty clear message that they're perverts."

She walked away, scoffing.

"Oh, come on." he began, "Just admit that you captured me just because you can't resist," he nudged his head down his chest, "_this_ body."

The woman and her cloaked partners exchanged a few glances before looking back at their shirtless abductee. The woman frowned in disgust again.

"I don't blame you." he said, "Girls can't resist me. Even my girlfriend who so happen to be the princess of Glendor."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"I will if you let me go."

She shook her head, "We can't do that."

Jace glanced across the room at the rest of the cloaked figures surrounding the sarcophagus he was in. He was now turning uncomfortable. "…we?" he said, his voice masking his nerves and the beating of his heart.

"You see, Jacen. You are a very special human being." The woman walked across the room, "And the UKnights Cult sees that. I, myself, see that." she paused to study a hint of fear glittering in Jace's eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm making this rather uncomfortable for you. Allow me to introduce myself: I'm the Queen of the Knights, Corah. And I hate to break it to you but you'll find this place to be the last place for you to see in this life."

Jace stared back, his olive eyes watered and his heartbeat escalated. He chuckled, trying to calm his nerves, but it was evident he couldn't. "Wh-what are you saying exactly?"

She turned around. Her back facing him, she stared at the huge grotto exit before her as if waiting for someone. The other cloak figures around Jace remained motionless.

"You'll see." she teased, "For my children are coming for the ceremony."

"Can you at least tell me how long I was asleep?" he tried to change subjects.

Corah laughed, "Oh you don't want me to answer that question for you. But since you're such a heavy sleeper, I'd say you were out cold for three whole months."

The queen turned to gaze at Jace's widened eyes.

"Of course we made sure you stayed that way until the night of the Full Moon."

"Three whole months?" he exclaimed, "Thought I was out cold for 15 minutes!"

"Hey, you can thank the sleeping spell and the sarcophagus you were in for keeping you alive for that long." she said unemotionally. Jace looked around the stone he laid on, but the bindings unable him to actually see the casket below the stone level.

"Who knows what would have happened." Corah went on, "Our plans would've been ruined if you haven't woken up today."

Three figures in blood red cloaks emerged from the entrance and approached Corah. Corah turned to them and smiled, "And speaking of the devil, here are my Children of the Dark."

The figures removed their hoods. Jace's eyes widened at their sights. "Bowser…? Ganondorf? L-Lucario?!"

The Koopa King, the Gerudo wizard and the Aura Pokémon were still. Their eyes appeared vacant…no pupils… as if, possessed.

"My children." Corah spoke with pride, "Although I'd like to call them my Four Swords: UKoopa, UGanon, Ucario, and—!"

Corah suddenly paused, her proud eyes shifted to a scowl. She counted the numbers again: one, two, three…no four.

"…yeah. That's not four." Jace corrected her like he just read her mind. "That's three."

"I know that!" she barked. Taking a deep breath, she walked before the three possessed Nintendo characters. "Where is my Fourth Sword? I thought I _had _Four Swords!"

_Four Swords. _Jace couldn't help but snigger at that very name. Of course Corah heard him.

"What's so funny?" she snapped.

Jace shrugged, "Oh, just the name. The name that you came up for your four henchmen, who by the way, will crush you to powder if they knew you've possessed them. Are you a secret _Zelda_ fan or something? We should play _Four Swords Adventures_ sometimes."

Corah rolled her eyes and turned back to her group, glancing around the cave in quick flicks and trying to ignore Jace.

"Lady Corah." a deep voice called out to her. She turned to the cave entrance and saw another cloaked figure stepping in. African-American with a silver beard and half of his face was concealed behind a silver moon-shaped mask with its eyes glittering gold and his only exposed eye flashing black like the midnight sky. Jace stopped smiling at the mere sight of him.

"Belgick." Corah called him.

"You…" Jace growled under his breath, a mix of fear and anger surged through him.

Belgick glanced back at Jace. He nodded back at him with a haughty grin. Jace struggled on his stone bed, but the bindings wouldn't budge. "You're the one who kidnapped me, didn't you?" he shouted.

"Pleasure to see you again Jacen." Belgick said.

"It'll be a pleasure when I get out of this bed and crush what's left of your hideous face behind that mask!"

"Where is my Fourth Sword?" Corah furiously barked at Belgick, taking in Jace's fiery fuel. "I told you to recruit the last of my Swords! I have recruited all eights of my UKnights worshippers and captured three of them powerful idiots and nominated my Swords. Where is the last one?"

"Your Highness, my deepest apologies." Belgick quickly spoke with a calm tone, "I had him. I recruited him. He decided to be part of it. But some stupid thing called work was his only excuse."

Corah narrowed her eyes, "…work?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Again my apologies…" As Belgick went on, Corah quickly pulled out a chained pocket watch from her cloak and checked the time. She rolled and eyes and huffed in disappointment."…If only I could push him to drop whatever he was doing, we would be here together, just in time for the Full Moon…"

He paused, "…but I see from the looks of things that the Full Moon has passed."

Corah cocked her head on one side with one eye twitching, "Gee, you think?"

"But the next Full Moon phase is not up until the next month." Belgick proposed.

"Yes. But you don't understand. This ceremony requires the passing of three consecutive Full Moons."

"Wait…?" Jace said, "…So I'm gonna have to…" he swallowed hard, "sleep in that thing for three more months?"

"Tsk. I'm afraid so…" Corah interjected, "Guess your body is not ready yet. UKnights! You know what to do."

"WAIT!" Jace struggled again, but the bindings wouldn't just budge. The eights cloaked Uknights circled around the sarcophagus as the stone bed lowered back into its casket. Jace struggled and shouted all the more, "…WAIT! I'M-I'M NOT READY! LET ME GO, DAMNIT! I DON'T BELONG HERE!"

Corah snapped her finger. Jace suddenly felt his body go numb and heaviness pulling on his brain and neck. "I… I don't… I… …" He breathed heavily, his clear vision circled back into cloudiness, and once again everything went black.

"C…Cassie…"

xxx

-**Flashback-**

"You're kiddin'!"

"No I'm not."

"You went to the Nintendo World to get your best friend's parents?"

"For Christmas. With my cousin. And boy did we have the time of our lives!"

Cassie looked at Jace, furrowing her brow. She always looked at him like that every time he talked about his adventures with the so called Super Smash Bros. Whether it was in New York or elsewhere, like the Nintendo World itself. At least they were in London, taking a stroll down the busy narrow streets of Piccadilly Circus under the sunny afternoon sky. Not in another dimension as she feared every moment she was with him.

"Where did you go?" she pressed on.

"Nintendoland." He revealed, "You know. That theme park game for the _Wii U_."

She stopped. Confusion draped over her milk-chocolate face.

"Oh right I forgot you're not a gamer. Here." He stuffed a hand down his jean pocket and pulled out his iPhone, "I'll show you pics." He unlocked the phone, went to the Photo App and did a quick tap. Cassie glanced at the pics.

"Oh wow!" she said, "The place looks beautiful."

"Right?" Jace said cheerfully.

"It's like _Disneyland Paris_. Only prettier." She looked back at him, "You've been to _Disneyland Paris_ right?"

"I've been to _Disney World_." He put his phone away, "But not _Disneyland Paris_."

"Oh my gosh you'll love it." She smiled, "I had such a great time there when I was eight."

Her smile suddenly faded just after that sentence. Jace observed, sensing her sadness returning.

"R-right!" he quickly replied, "That was uhh… a good time for you." He briefly paused, "…until that day."

Cassie said nothing.

"Damnit, I can't believe I'm bringing this up." He frowned, "I'm sorry."

"No it's all right Jacen." Cassie insisted, "It's been 10 years since my parents' assassination and even though it's still fresh in my mind, I'd rather talk about it." She walked ahead. Jace followed by her side.

"I just don't get it." He voiced out, "Who would do such crazy thing as to take the lives of the Duke and Duchess of Glendor? And the police never found them?"

"Not even the FBI." Cassie disclosed, "I've been in the spotlight way too long. I understand why my uncle wants me not to get involved with the outside world. It was too much pressure for me back then. But then again, if he continues to treat me like a baby, I don't know if I'll eventually heal in the long run."

Jace paused, a grin came to his face, "Hey, I know how I can cheer you up. Close your eyes."

"Wh-what?"

"Come on."

Cassie giggled, "Okay." She shrugged, "I don't know what you're up to, but…"

"You'll love it."

Cassie closed her eyes and sighed. Only the noises of the crowd filled her ears and nothing else for a brief moment.

"Now… open."

She opened her eyes and gasped. Cozied around Jace's arms was the most adorable Cavalier KC Spaniel puppy. Its glowing smooth coat and undocked tail of brown and white fur was all in fantastic 3D. It gazed back at her with the beadiest innocent eyes.

"Oh my… Jacen." She picked up the puppy. Immediately the pup started licking her cheek, "A Nintendog? He's beautiful!"

"You like it?"

Cassie tried to speak, but found she could not. Jace's voice faded into an echo, and so were his face, the puppy, and the crowd around her at Piccadilly Circus. All was returning to a fading light, drawing into a thick swirl… …

-**Flashback End-**

The high-pitched bark of Muffin fell into Cassie's ears. The princess of Glendor blinked in disbelief. Her dog was next to her. But Jacen wasn't. She glanced around and found herself back in the _Miiverse, _from San Diego Comic Con.

The real-life communication hub of gamers was now full of gamers discussing the major topic of Master Hand. His picture, on a floating TV screen hovered before a mass crowd of at least a thousand gamers. Almost the size of gamers who entered the Smash Bros. games from Comic-Con.

It all came back to her now. Master Hand was captured and so was Jacen. Yet she didn't understand why the picture of her missing boyfriend didn't display on one of the TV screens, as he was also found in the same frozen state as Master Hand. Maybe it was because it wasn't him in that frozen state. As Snake pointed out, it was Jacen's twin Simon. Or person who looked like Jacen.

She didn't know much about Simon. But from the story Jacen told him, he came to New York with a goal in mind to save the Nintendo World by destroying the world she lived in. Of course she didn't believe it. Or at least she tried not to believe it since she knew these cheerful characters now lived and breathed among them.

She turned to the Nintendog Jacen gave her as gift. The 3D dog gazed back with sad beady eyes. The Nintendog rubbed itself close to Cassie and whined for comfort. Cassie smiled and caressed the dog's tiny furry head.

"It's okay, Muffin." She said quietly, "We'll get Jacen back, I promise."

"HEY!"

Cassie turned around at a scream and once again something heavy slammed right at her—this time on her face. She fell back. The frightened Muffin scurried to hide behind the item: Cassie's suitcase!

Cassie scampered to her feet, her face throbbing with an excruciating pain. As she gently tried to care for it, she saw Wario and Waluigi standing before her.

"HEY!" she barked. "What's the bloody idea?!" she pointed, "You're supposed to put that suitcase back to my hotel!"

"Yeah! NOT gonna happen!" Wario barked.

"Yeeeeah!" Waluigi exclaimed, "We're 'ere to tell ya that we 'ere to collect our pai-dai!"

"We're joining the Super Smash Bros. Games along with all y'all nitwits!" Wario said.

"But we need monai for admish'n!" Waluigi said. "So PAY UP!"

"Oh?" Cassie smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry." She went for the suitcase as Wario and Waluigi rubbed their hands and licked their lips with greed. "Here. Come and collect your pay."

Cassie grabbed the handle of her suitcase, turned around and with a heavy swing slammed it right into the Wario Bros.' faces. The bros. flew across the Miiverse like a high-speed train, zipping past the entire crowd and slammed right to a far wall. Heavy bricks crumbled and the screeching of a cat was heard in the process.

Cassie dropped the suitcase, brushed off her hands together and walked off; failing to notice huge dents on her suitcase the shape of Wario and Waluigi's faces.

Cassie entered the Reprieve lounge, passed by the furniture and entered yet another fancy chamber. This time it looked like the Temple of Time's chamber from _Zelda Ocarina of Time_, only except in the middle of a room was a large King-size bed surrounded by flowers, wafted of fresh scent. Obviously the Miiverse Reprieve Lounge was like a room of illusions.

There she spotted a lot of gamers and Nintendo characters surrounding the bed. Some of the gamers were Lucy Pena, Lee Katia, Axel Skyler, Will, Jet Leclair and Sapphire Ainv. The Nintendo characters were Link, Samus, Kirby, Pikachu and of course Mario who was now sporting a medical coat as Dr. Mario.

And lying on that giant bed were both Barren Rein and Meta-Knight. They no longer were in trophy-form, but looked asleep, as if comatose.

"Hey are you gonna wake them up or what?" Lucy said to Dr. Mario. The medicine character listened attentively to Meta-Knight's heartbeat with a stethoscope.

"And what's gonna happen to that guy?" Lucy pointed at Barren, questioning his state.

"I hope he's still alive." Lee said, almost solemnly.

"Of course he's alive!" Axel said with a huge grin, "So stop beating yourself up girl."

The blushing Lee turned to Axel and dreamily gazed at him for a while, "…oh, Axel Skyler my love. When you say that, my heart feels SO much better."

Axel simply grinned from ear to ear.

"Ugh…" grunted Will, "…when you say that, my heart feels like vomiting."

"Does a heart even vomit?" Jet Leclair argued, "No. So learn to speak common sense."

Will turned to Jet, "How is it common sense? It's logic."

"Logic is reasoning. Judgment." Lee corrected, "What that guy is saying is a metaphor."

"Yeah, no one wants a correction from you, four-eyes." Will cut her short.

Lee gaped, horrified by his putdown. "And nobody wants a sourpuss, diphthong—!" she snapped back.

"How is that even an insult?"

"It replaces what I was thinking about you!"

"asdfjkasdjkfadnk;fklasdnal;dknf"

"asdafkldsnfkaniweajgk;alsmvakosjfkal;sdmfaksdf"

"ahsdjafk;ndkansdiashgjaweongiawknviwa enrviakwenc;awkpcnjawpi;cnaweo;gnaiow'ekfnm;awdfn;wkaefnaskdcnmaks;dcnkam'sdjgak'sdpjgmiawrnbo;arjovl'awepnmvikan'gppamw'eogjan'wefm"

"**SHUT UP!"**

The crowd turned silent at the scream of Dr. Mario. The red-faced doctor turned to the group. "I cannot-a concentrate… healing people like these two souls…if you keep on yapping like whiny dogs on a leash stuffed in a _crate!_"

"Don't you all have another Smash Bros. game event to attend?" Link asked the gamers and all muttered the same answer.

"The games had to be put on hold because of the Master Hand's disappearance," said Sapphire, "We really don't know what's gonna happen to us and everything."

There was a brief silence and Sapphire who kept her cool this entire time suddenly burst out. "Oh my gosh, I'm speaking to Link!" she giggled like a pre-teen who just met a major popstar. Lee and Lucy giggled along with her.

The door opened again and coming in was Alexei 'Rogue' Santiago. Half of the gamers in the room had their jaws dropped at the mere sight of him. Rogue turned to Samus.

"How is your friend?" Samus asked him.

Rogue smiled, "He's stable. He's breathing. All is well." He then stopped smiling, "but he told me he quits. He doesn't want to work for me anymore. Tsk." He interjected, "Seriously, you find a hard-hitting news with ONE guy…!"

He sighed, "…I guess I'm gonna have to find another cameraman."

Suddenly half of the gamers' hands shot up into the air, "OOOH! PICK ME! PICK ME!" they all shouted, including Lee Katia and Lucy Pena.

Rogue turned to Sapphire, "…how about you, _Stealing_ Beauty?"

Sapphire's eyes widened. "Excuse m—?" she stopped short, "Oh! HooO!" She violently shook her head, "No I don't think so. Thanks for the offer though."

"I'm not offering." Rogue pulled out the camera from behind him and slammed it right into Sapphire's arms.

"I'm forcing." He said bitterly, "8.50 an hour. Or at least till you pay me back the 3DS you stole from me." He patted her on the shoulder "You start tomorrow. No excuses." He walked out.

Sapphire stared back at the disappearing Rogue, then back at the camera, "…what just happened?"

Jenn and Hunt entered the room, along with Fox Mc. Cloud, Falco Lombardi and Luigi. Cassie approached them, and so did a curious Samus and Dr. Mario.

"Any leads?" Samus asked.

"No." Fox shook his head, "Sadly."

"It's like they have disappeared from the face of the Earth." Falco said, "Both Master Hand and Simon."

"Like ghosts in an ancient painting." Luigi mentioned.

Jenn and Hunt turned to Cassie. Jenn gave Cassie a sympathetic hug and Hunt rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry." Jenn said solemnly, "Wish we could do more to help you."

Cassie sighed and shook her head, "It's fine. You've all done your best. Thank you."

"Wayo!" the voice of Kirby caught the group's attention. Kirby struggled to push Meta-Knight's body into a standing position and Pikachu proceeded to launch a powerful Thundershock attack. "PIKAAA…CHUUUUUU!"

A surge of Thunder coursed from Pikachu and straight into Meta-Knight. The knight yelped, his body coursing in electricity. So did Kirby.

Kirby collapsed in a dark ball of coal. The knight jumped off the bed, pulled out his blade and threateningly pointed at Pikachu. "PIKA—!" the yellow Pokémon gulped.

"Don't…ever… do that again." The knight growled under its breath.

"META-KNIGHT!" squealed the cheerful Lucy. She wrapped her arms around the armored puffball. Meta-Knight choked under her grasp, "So, SO good to see you again!"

"…I have a blade." The armored puffball growled, "And I intend to use it. With my cape over you."

Startled Lucy jumped back. The other Nintendo characters approached the awakened knight. But his companion Barren was still fast asleep.

"Of-a course!" Dr. Mario said, "It is-a just what we need. A dose of Thundershock medicine!" he turned to Pikachu again, "Pikachu, one-a more try, please?"

Pikachu formed his fists. Thunder danced around his red cheeks and he yelled out again, "PIKAA…CHUUUUU!"

Another surge of Thundershock shot out of the rodent Pokémon into Barren's still body. The Thunder juice coursed through him for a solid two minutes. No sudden movement from him.

Pikachu fell back, exhausted. Lee caught the Pokémon from behind just in time. "Oh my…" she breathed, "With an attack like that, it should've woken him up."

Jet studied Barren's still body, head nudged to the side, "…or kill him."

"Pikachu's electricity don't kill," argued Will, "he's a Cartoon character."

"Does he look cartoon right now?" argued Jet back.

Another surge of Pikachu's Thunder struck both Jet and Will before they could argue again. Their charred bodies went limp.

"THANK YOU!" screamed Lucy with delight.

"Guys, this is serious." Jenn said, trying to shift the focus back to the situation, "We were able to awaken the Meta Knight but not this guy! We don't know why, but something really sinister is at play here!"

"Here, let me try." A girl's voice got the room's attention. She was Asian with long black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a green kimono type dress and sandals. An emerald necklace graced her slender neck. The guys in the room couldn't stop staring at her exquisite beauty.

She made her way to Barren's bed. Everyone moved out, allowing her room. She stood right beside him and sighed.

"Barren." She spoke, "Can you hear me?"

Barren remained still.

The Asian girl leaned up close to him and whispered, "It's me. Rei. I've met you earlier back at SeaWorld."

Will raised his eyebrow. He did notice a girl talking to Barren after he took his 3DS XL and tossed it to the garbage can. He didn't notice that she was one bombshell of a girl. Why would this kind of girl talk to this nerdy kind of guy?

Rei leaned down close to him, her nose inches to his nose. She paused, hesitant. Gazing at his boyish face, her cheeks and ears flushed pink. Finally she made her move. Her plump lips gently pressed against his.

The gamers and Nintendo characters watching gazed at one another, trying not to giggle out loud as she smiled and cooed in silence at the scene.

Barren's chest raised up. Rei quickly broke the kiss and the boy let out a soft gasp. His eyes slowly opened. He blinked a couple of times to clear the blurry vision and saw her. She smiled. He smiled back.

"…hey, it's you."

Her smile widened in reply.

"OOOH!" Lucy squealed, breaking that magic moment between the duo, "Girl, you like him, don't you?"

Rei turned around to face the crowd. Her entire face was now pink. The gamers and the characters chattered, almost in a mocking way. Barren sat up, noticing the crowd in the room that looked way too much like the Temple of Time in _Zelda Ocarina of Time_.

"What the—?" he gazed at every corner of the room, "…am I in video game Heaven or something? What happened?"

Meta-Knight narrowed his eyes, "You know what happened." He said, "The Stellar Sanctum. Belgick attacking us with his posse."

Barren blinked his big ruby-red eyes.

"Wait?" Samus interrupted, "Posse?"

"Meta-Knight. Do you know something?" Dr. Mario asked him.

"What I want to know," Will cut off Meta-Knight before he could speak, "is why does nerdy boy here is in cohort with this girl. Or any other girls for that matter. I mean, it's not like she's the kind of girl who's way out of your league."

Both Rei and Barren frowned, "Excuse me?" Rei's voice sounded hurt.

"Come on, let's get real here." Will threateningly approached Barren, "It's not like you're actually gonna have a girlfriend in your lifetime."

A sharp exclamation filled the room. Rei stepped in before Will, "Hey look pretty boy. I'm not gonna let you bully people however you want! I don't tolerate that! I didn't like what you did to him back at SeaWorld and I don't like what you're telling him now."

"Hey, I'm not bullying anybody. Just stating the cold hard fact."

Rei was about to argue again.

"Wait!" Barren moved one hand over her chest, "Stop." He said, "Let me handle this."

He leapt out of bed and approached Will. His head close to his chest due to height, he had to raise his chin up to look at Will straight in the eyes.

"You wanna pick a fight with me dude?" he boldly said, "You're on. Tomorrow morning, we brawl. 1-on-1 Match at the Miiverse Stadium."

"You're on too."

"Bring your weapons."

"Bring your First Aid Kit."

"Cool. I'll let you borrow it."

Will's face carved into an icy stare as the crowd laughed and hollered, itching for a fight. Barren and Will remained, locking each other in the eyes.

xxx

"Your Majesty!"

One of the Uknights hurryingly approached Corah, "What? What is it?"

"The Sarcophagus you've prepared for your sacrifice." He said, "We sense that it's losing its magic." He shook his head, "If we are to keep him there for another three months, the only thing we'll be uncovering will be his carcass. It won't preserve him anymore. Not even your spell can keep him alive."

Corah gazed back at her pocket watch, then turned again to the Uknight. She angrily stuffed her pocket watch back in her pocket and turned around so that her back faced him. The Uknights had lowered the closed sarcophagus back underground, but haven't closed it yet. They waited patiently for Corah to say the word. And Corah was not looking forward to that order. If she kept Jace inside that sarcophagus for three more months, Jace will die and her plan will go bust. But if she releases him and lock him somewhere, her plan could still happen, but he might find a way to escape as he is a very clever boy.

"Your Majesty?"

Corah turned again to face her group, "Your orders, ma'am?"

Corah let out a heavy sigh. "We'll have to prepare another sarcophagus until then."

"But that could take months."

"I don't care." She snapped, "We don't have a choice don't we? Release him."

The Uknights group proceeded to bring the sarcophagus back to surface. Once again it rose up from under the ground, and once it was back at ground level, the cloaked figures approached it, with the two of them standing side-by-side across from each other and shifted the lid off its casket opening it completely again.

More whirring sound from the casket's inside and its casket level revealed Jace again. His breath was shallow and his drowsy eyelids struggled to stay open.

"You're lucky pretty boy." Corah spoke. Jace slowly turned to her as she went on. "Guess you won't stay inside that casket for too long. We'll be taking you on a trip instead."

"…when I get out of this casket," he groggily muttered, "I am _soooo_ gonna _Donkey Kong_ Punch your—!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Corah turned to one of her Uknights figure. "Hold that thought." She pointed at Jace before facing the figure, "What is it?" she snapped.

"Someone here to see you." He said, "I think it's your Fourth Sword."

He stepped aside and Corah watched another person coming in. He had apricot-colored dull eyes that glowed mysteriously and looked rather intelligent. His long, rose-red hair looked like the form of flower petals and his body looked rather thin and pale. It was Ian Morsus.

His usual pink vintage stripe t-shirt and skinny black jeans were hidden under the _WiiU_ dark-red cloak he now sported.

"You're late!" Corah snarled.

Ian swallowed a lump in his throat, taking aback by Corah's snappy comment.

xxx

_Next Episode: **Darkness is in U**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **For the prequel, **Super Smash Bros. 3D, **go to "bit . ly /SSB-3D" (remove the spaces). Check out new episodes periodically.

Also available on Wattpad. Download the Wattpad app on your mobile phone and use this code '5135457' for **SSB3D** and '5912575' for **SSBU** on the search bar. Also **SSB3D** will be re-posted on this site on WiiU Launch day, with all the episodes up until the very latest. And I know you know what day that is ;)

Please review. Let me know what you think. **Flames will be deleted automatically and I will report the flamer, guest or not.**


	8. Ep6:: Darkness is in U

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series and the upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Wii U belongs to Nintendo.

Cover page is a boxart design from DeviantArt and belongs to Preetard. Thank you for this glorious masterpiece.**  
**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Universe  
**

* * *

xxx

**Darkness is in U  
****_Universal Disaster  
_**

"Someone here to see you." One of the UKnights said to Corah, "I think it's your Fourth Sword."

He stepped aside for Corah to see his new guest coming in. It was Ian Morsus.

His usual pink vintage stripe t-shirt and skinny black jeans were hidden under the _WiiU_ dark-red cloak he now sported.

"You're late!" Corah snarled.

Ian swallowed a lump in his throat, taking aback by Corah's snappy comment. He briefly looked around the cave, examining the cloaked figures, Corah, and a young man who strongly resembles the missing teen reported back in LA. It was quite an amazing experience for Ian. One minute he was at Comic Con, and then the next minute, he was in a stadium for the Smash Brothers. Now he got recruited by this dark entity called Belgick, specially handpicked to be part of this group called UKnights. But what do they actually see in him that made him special.

That made him nervous.

**Flashback**

Ian watched Belgick towering over him back at the Stadium. Before he could even flinch, a hand shot out from dark man and grabbed him by the head. Ian let out a scream.

Belgick slammed his other large hand over Ian's mouth and stared coldly at him.

"Don't… ever…scream again."

Belgick let go off his head and Ian dropped to the ground. The frightened man receded back to a wall, gasping for air.

"Seriously, why are you so afraid of me?" Belgick said, "I'm only here to help you."

"By manhandling me?!" Ian roared, fighting back tears.

Belgick laughed. "Oh you kids with your vulgarity." He shook his head, "No." he leaned over to Ian; his shadow towered over him. Ian crept harder on the wall. "I'm only here on a mission to recruit the Fourth Sword."

Ian frowned, "The what now?" he shook his head, "I'm not some Zelda Sword item you know? I'm a human being."

"It's for a special occasion." Belgick said, "And you fit the bill. I can see it in your heart. But you must hurry. We only have till the Full Moon for everything to go according to plan."

"O…kay…" Ian muttered, watching Belgick beckoning and walking away from the stadium. He reluctantly followed, until Belgick stopped. "Wait!"

Ian froze up. "Wait…" Belgick said again, his right arm crossing over Ian's chest. He turned back to the teen, "You have to do something for me first."

Ian frowned, "Okay, what am I supposed to do now?"

"It's simple." Belgick replied, "To prove to me that you are what I am looking for, you must commit a sin."

"A sin?"

"A sin that will not only capture your heart and your emotions, but will consume it with some negative vibe that caused it!"

Ian's frown deepened. One corner of his lips twisted to show displeasure. Belgick moved his half-masked face closer to Ian.

"Tell me, boy. What is the one person that made you… heh, I dunno… _really _mad?"

In an instant, Ian's face changed from confusion to pure hatred. Someone really pissed him off these past few hours. And just that question brought back the memories of that person. His fists clenched. Belgick could see a hint of tightened teeth behind pursed lips .

**Flashback End**

"You're late!" Corah snarled.

Ian swallowed a lump in his throat, taking aback by Corah's snappy comment which brought him back from whatever planet he came from.

"I know." He began, "It's my work. I…I asked them if I could get some time off and—!"

Corah snapped her fingers and the bindings that held Jace snapped off his wrists and ankles. Jace was now fully conscious, but still weak in his body.

"I've had enough of this." Corah balked, "The hour of the ritual has gone, your Cult brothers have already done their part of their missions, and there you are slacking in your life."

She walked past him. Ian stepped back. "Take the seal back to my bastion. We're done here." she said.

Corah was already halfway through the door when she stopped. She expected a reply from Ian and didn't get it. With steam shooting out of her nose, she turned around, "Did you not hear me?" her voice rose, "When I ask you to do something, you answer and do it! Take the seal back to my BASTION!"

"Is that seal the boy, or your heart?" Ian asked bitterly.

Corah icily gazed back. Ian stepped back, almost startled by her. He took a heavy deep breath and finally answered with eyes on the floor, "…yes ma'am."

Corah stepped down the stairs and approached Ian until she was inches close to him, "You better be careful with me." She said, "Unless you want me to put your head on a stick."

Ian swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. His fingers curled into a fist, he tried his best not to show his anger burning through his veins.

Finally Corah walked away, and her UKnights figures followed behind. The door slam filled the cave.

Jace rose up and sat on the flat rock. Having watched all of that, he couldn't help but enjoy seeing a woman like Corah the Queen of Darkness treating a girly-looking boy like a slave. "…man, talk about mother and son relationship. And you're not even her son."

Ian clenched his fist till the knuckles turned white. Jace thought he offended him by saying that, "…Oh, dude. Sorry. Didn't mean to. Are you really related? Anyway, listen. I want to make a deal here."

"To dare saying to me that I'm slacking in my life…" Ian muttered to himself, "I'm the one slaving in this life trying to keep a dead-end job and maintain this other dead-end job at the same time just so to please you. And I didn't even come here to please you."

It took Jace a moment to realize Ian wasn't even talking to him, but to himself. "Uhh… dude?" he approached him, "you alright…?"

"You grow up being hated and loathed by many, treated like a nobody, called a girl when you're clearly not," Ian went on muttering, ignoring Jace. "And yet, we live in a society where people are free to ACT like girls. Heck, even get attracted by both the same and the opposite—!"

"…okay," Jace was getting nervous; "I think I'm gonna—!"

"I'm gonna show that BITCH, who's SLACKING around here!" Ian walked up to a torchlight and swung an arm across it. The torchlight snapped in two. Jace's jaws dropped. For a skinny guy he was freakishly strong.

Ian swung his torchlight like a sword, striking many other torchlight, ran to a couple of rocks around the cavern and swung hard from above his head, shattering the rock. Then Ian grabbed hold off his shirt and tore it, ripping it in half like a measly piece of paper. He didn't even remove the shirt, left in tears and scratches. Jace quivered, watching Ian go all ape-crazy, driven mad by just Corah's scolding. He had to get out of here, now.

But too late. Ian saw him. He hurriedly approached, with the torchlight—which all that was now left of was a sharp wooden dagger with its light extinguished. His brilliant dull eyes were now wide and tainted by gleaming insanity. Jace stepped back. He has never been so scared in his life. He rescinded till his lower back felt the rock he laid on earlier. He was trapped with that nutcase.

"I'll show her that I'm just as capable as not a slacker in my life. I'm not gonna take you back to your prison like she asked." Ian raised the sharp pick, "I'm just gonna KILL you!"

Ian swung down the sharp pick. Jace dodged and slipped out below his landing arm. Ian turned around and shot out his hand, grabbed Jace by the necklace and seized him from behind. Jace tried to struggle, writhed helplessly from the skinny arm around his great neck.

"…agh, you ARE freakishly strong…" he gasped, expecting the feel of Ian's sharp stick to slide into his chest or back any second.

"Years of misery and hard work can really change a person…" Ian sneered, "…like prison!"

Jace caught Ian's lower chest, exposed. He seized that chance. He raised his arm and dropped an elbow blow right onto it. Ian let go off the stick and cried out, crippling and holding onto his belly. Jace pulled free from Ian's grasp, turned around and went for a fist swing. But it hit the air as Ian ducked the blow. The psycho man then plunged onto Jace and they were thrown into a group of torchlight that was not damaged from Ian's temper tantrum. Splinters and wood shards flew across the chamber, some dug right onto the guys' ribs. Shouts of pain followed.

Ian was on top of Jace, a fist tightening and ready for a swing. Jace shot out his hands, gripping on to a small pepper spray. "Stand back! I'm not afraid to use this!"

Jace was expecting the fists blow across his jaws. But Ian had stopped, frozen. As if he just obeyed him. His fingers uncurled and he stood up. The rage in his eyes remained but has smoothened to dullness and coldness.

"A pepper spray?" He huffed, "Really?"

Jace scurried up to his feet, chest heaving from all that fighting. Ian didn't even look tired at all. "It's better than having a gun!" he said, the pepper spray still curled around his fingers, pointing as if it _was _a gun. The best protection was to blind someone's eyesight with this. A blind person can't do a crime and Cassie taught him that. Heck, if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have it.

"Look," he went on. "I don't want to hurt you. But you obviously do want to hurt me. But that's not you. That's the anger talking. Deep down, I can sense that you're a good guy…" he paused, "…with a lot of issues."

Ian's stare suddenly relaxed. What Jace just told him made him feel less cold, "…I'm a good guy?" his voice still tried to be alert, but Jace noticed he bought that statement.

"Y…yeah." He went on, "when you put it that way."

Ian felt the tears building up his eyes. He turned away from Jace and secretly wiped them.

"Now," Jace began quietly, cautiously, "can I just… leave this place?" He observed, waiting for the positive response. The fish has smelled the bait. Hopefully, it'll catch it.

Ian wiped more tears off his Apricot dull eyes. He didn't wanted to show his vulnerability before the prisoner of his Cult brothers and Corah. He had to stay strong and ready to tackle on any unfriendly obstacles, like the ones he's been dealing with since his childhood.

But it felt nice to actually meet someone with a heart. But why was that person had to be his enemy? He could ask him to be his friend. Maybe acquaintances. He can accept his request. He can free him from the Cult.

But that means he'll have to give up the power he was promised to receive from the Cult. Power that'll give him ultimate revenge against those who wronged him. His decision was final.

"No, I can't let you do that."

Jace sighed in defeat, "Why not?" he said, "I really don't belong here. I mean, what those people want from me doesn't make any sense." And it really didn't. But if he could convince him more…

"Does it to you?" he asked after a long pause.

"No, but" Ian then answered bitterly, "I can't release you because of her!"

Jace raised an eyebrow, "Who? That old crone who just left?"

Ian said no words.

"Look man," Jace slowly approached, "I'm just a guy. A guy who was supposed to take his girlfriend out on an adventurous date outside her country. Not a prisoner or some seal for some twisted foul play I don't even want to be in."

And who was locked out from the world with a crazy person, he thought. At least he didn't actually say that out loud. But the guy's presence and action made him feel like being in the same room as a sociopathic serial killer.

"At least _you_ have a girlfriend." Ian mumbled, "I can't even approach a gorgeous cockroach."

Jace frowned at that image, "Okay… that's disturbing."

Ian grabbed a stick from a broken torchlight on the ground and wheeled around, "Do you know—!"

Jace stepped back, staring at the weapon, as Ian went on, "…what it's like to be called a girl all the time? I'm not a girl. I'm a guy. A guy who lost his parents at a young age, who was being bullied constantly at an orphanage, where the only care you get is from a neglectful nanny who doesn't even like you…and then when that guy runs away and tries to make a living on their own, they end up getting shunned by society some more!"

"Man, I feel really bad for that guy." Jace whispered with a fallen face.

"I AM that guy!" Ian dropped the stick in a clatter, sulking.

"But guess what, man." Jace said, "Bullies are losers. If I were you, I'd seize each day to the fullest, look on the bright side and won't take any crap from those people! Y'know, be tough!"

Ian rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Easy for you to say." He muttered, "At least video games is what keeps me tough." He sneered, "I'm sure you're gonna say it's stupid."

"What?" Jace beamed, "Dude, video games aren't stupid! It's my favorite pastime yet! Especially Smash Brothers."

Ian's face lit up at both words _video games_ and _Smash Brothers_. "Really? You're a Smash fan?! So you know that they really exist on this planet?"

"Do I?" Jace laughed, "I'm the one who actually _caused _their reappear—!"

Jace abruptly stopped. The smile vanished from his face. He shouldn't said that. Especially in front of the enemy. Maybe that's why the Cult were after him: his connection with the Smash Brothers!

Ian too no longer smiled. His surprised face studied his captor's carefully.

"…oh my god." He whispered, "It's you. Is it? You're the Missing Person the world is after. They call you the White Knight Jacen Riders."

"Uhh, wh-what…?" Jace's eyes darted about, taking on a hunted look, "What are you talking ab—!" he paused, once again looking stunned "…wait? I'm missing?"

Ian waved a finger at him, "Now I know," he approached like a stalker, "Why people are after you. Why the Cult is after you!"

A loud noise coming from the exit was heard again. Then an annoyed shout followed.

"What in the seven hells is going on here?" It was Corah. Jace and Ian turned to see her standing right before the door.

"There are seven hells?" Jace jokingly asked, watching Corah approaching. "I thought there were seven heavens."

"I demand to know why is the Seal not tucked away at my abode?" Corah asked, dangerously nose-to-nose with Ian. "Do I have to repeat myself before it goes on to your bird brain?"

"Dude, remember what I said about bullies." Jace whispered to Ian, but Corah heard him. "YOU SHALL BE SILENT!"

Jace stepped back, hands up in the air, "…okay, just trying to make conversation."

Ian's face suddenly formed a cunning expression. "You know what, _Corah_!" he said hotly, "My best friend here is right. I don't take any crap from the likes of you!"

In that moment, the atmosphere in the room changed entirely. Corah's face hardened while Jace watched with anticipation.

"Excuse me?" she said with a dangerously quiet tone. "Do you know who you're speaking to?"

A slight pause and Corah's voice raised, "I am Corah, Queen of the Knights!" she pointed at Jace, "This right here is our Seal! NOT your friend! And he never will be. Just like you will never have any."

Ian stared back, his clenched fists convulsed with suppressed rage, "Oh you're gonna regret even saying that, you bitch."

In an instant, Ian unclenched his fist and shot out his hand. A gruesome splash was heard and Corah gasped in an agonizing pain. Jace jumped back, staring with absolute horror at Ian's entire skinny arm pierced right through the Queen's chest.

Ian pulled his arm out, his hand revealed the Queen's beating heart. The organ glowed as if by magic. The Queen stared at her heart, then back at Ian's. Her angry eyes have shifted to horror and pain.

"Whoa…wh-what is that?" Jace exclaimed, his voice shrilled with terror. Corah's eyes closed as her body pulled to the ground in a loud thud.

"That, my friend, is a heart." Ian's reply was monotone.

"Yeah, I KNOW it's a heart! But why did you pull it out like—? How did—?" Jace stammered.

Ian's other arm suddenly transformed before him, to the shape of a muscled man's arm, with tainted dark skin and red veins visibly popping out. Ian turned around to face Jace recoiling and shuddering.

"You…You're one of them are you?" he whimpered distressingly, "You… ahh… you didn't…"

"You helped me." Ian claimed with a smile, "You helped me get over my fear of those bullies. I should thank you for that."

"But I didn't tell you to KILL her!" he hysterically shouted.

"Oh don't worry about it." Ian tossed the heart over his shoulder. The glowing heart landed right next to the dead Queen into a million pieces. The glow faded. "I was given a prelude to a great power by Belgick before I arrived here. All I had to do was to kill, which I already did before this one. Who did I kill you asked? My employer. She was a sweet lady though, but VERY selfish."

"Oh dude, you are sick."

He then lit up, "Oh! And the power actually belonged to Master Hand. Can you believe that?"

"No I don't believe that." Jace whispered.

Ian pouted, "Oh come on now Jace. Don't tell me you're afraid of me, sweet old innocent Ian Morsus, whom you consider your best friend."

"Not when he's a criminal!"

"Oh, now that is harsh."

Jace stared, shaking his head in disbelief.

xxx

-**Miiverse Stadium-**

The stadium was crowded with video gamers and Nintendo characters alike. All watched with anticipation the battle between Barren Rein and Will at the great arena the size of many football terrains.

Barren twirled around his weapon: a long, ancient wooden staff with the top curved into a ball. He stabbed the staff to the ground and stood firm. Will simply cracked his knuckles and took a fighting pose. Half of the gamers cheered for Will, hoping to see him pound the pudding out of his opponent Barren. Some supported Barren, like the girl Rei, hoping to see him put Will in his place.

[GET READY TO SMASH MELEE AND BRAWL! HI EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO OUR FIRST EVER FREE-FOR-ALL MATCH UP OF SUPER SMASH BROS. UNIVERSE FEATURING ACTUAL GAMERS!]

The goofy voice of the two goofy Mii hosts Tre and Deen returned to the arena, pumping up the crowd for some battle.

[I'M YOUR HOST, TRE (that's pronounced: _Three_)!]

[AND I'M YOUR HOST, DEEN!]

[AND WE GOT A NEW DEAL FOR THIS MATCH-UP: THIS IS GONNA BE A ONE-ON-ONE, 2-STOCK, 100% STARTING DAMAGE METER BRAWL WITH ONLY YOUR WEAPON AND ONE ITEM. DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITEM THAT IS?]

"THE GLORIOUS SMASH BALL!" The crowd excitedly shouted.

Barren finally noticed his opponent's tight knuckles over his face. He shook his head, "where is your weapon?"

Will straightened, "where is my what now?"

"Where is your weapon?" Barren asked again, "if you didn't know I can't fight you without you having a weapon."

"And if you didn't know, I don't care." Will hissed, "what? You want to back out?"

"Like a gentleman if you don't bring your weapon to this battle."

[BRING YOUR WEAPON! BRING YOUR WEAPON! BRING YOUR WEAPON!] Will heard the crowd itching for a brawl, shouting, pushing him to do as he was told and bring his weapon.

[I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, DEEN. BUT IT LOOKS LIKE BARREN INSISTS THAT HIS OPPONENT BRINGS HIS OWN WEAPON TO THE GAME]

"No weapon, no contest." Barren said.

A frustrated Will bit his lower lip as the crowd shouted all the more, [BRING YOUR WEAPON! BRING YOUR WEAPON! BRING YOUR WEAPON!]

"Fine!" He shouted, "You want a weapon?" He reached behind him and pulled out as if by magic a long two-handed broadsword. He stared at it with widened eyes. So did his opponent. The crowd oohed in great awe to the sword before them.

[OOOOH. NOW WE'RE TALKIN'] said Deen, admiring the sword.

"Where did you get that?" Barren pointed at the weapon.

"Does it matter?" Will refocused back to Barren from how he summoned that sword up by magic, "What matters is that you got your weapon! Happy?"

A smirk passed to Barren's lips, "Peachy."

[READY? GO!]

Barren vanished out of thin air. The stunned Will looked around for his opponent. Then he felt a strong blow across his face and flew across the arena like a speeding train.

Barren airdashed toward his flying opponent and brought down his staff with two hands. Will dodged in midair and swung his sword downward, sliced Barren's shoulder. Barren hit the ground, writhing in pain.

Will grabbed him by the tank top and drive several knee jabs down his lower intestine. Barren coughed at every blow. Will then turned to the other side and like a rag doll tossed Barren into the air and with a good swing of the sword sliced him across his chest. Barren flew into the air but only at a short distance.

Will followed and swung another sword attack, striking hard. But Barren recovered and dodged in midair just in time. Barren landed on his feet and so did Will. But before Will could even land, Barren picked up his staff and strongly shot it straight; the ball end of the staff slammed Will hard on the upper chest. Will wheezed as he flew again a short distance.

Barren followed and twirled his staff in various dances, both ends of it delivered combos to his opponent.

[WHOA! LOOK AT OUR CONTENDERS GO! NOW THIS HAS GOTTA BE ONE HELL OF A MATCH]

[ONE HELL OF IF INDEED!]

Barren's staff then raised Will by the athletic shorts, giving him a wedgie in the process. The crowd groaned. Some spectators laughed out loud. The staff then threw him in the air, then in the same fashion as a bat, slammed its opponent at the side, sending him flying again. This time at a longer distance then previously.

But Will broke his fall and just as he landed a foot on the soil he dashed again toward Barren surprising him. Barren didn't have the chance to react and Will already drove the end of his sword down his skull. Barren flew a greater distance than him.

But Barren too broke his fall. His feet slipped on the field grass and skidded to a complete stop. Both opponents coldly gazed at each other.

[OH MY MASTER HAND! THIS IS IT FOLKS! A SMASH BROS. MATCH BETWEEN TWO GAMERS AND THIS IS BOUND TO BE THE MATCH OF THE CENTURY!]

[NO KIDDIN', TRE! NOTHING WILL INTERRUPT THIS MATCH NOW!]

xxx

"I thought we were friends here Jace." Ian dramatically pouted, back at the dark cave, "To the bitter end. BFFL. That kind of thing."

"Like I said," Jace barked, "NOT when he's a criminal."

"You know I have nobody around to look after me, do you?" he airily said.

"Okay, now you just sound creepy." Jace scowled, "And just so you know. I only have one best friend. So think what you want. Our friendship is only delusional. A mirage!" he paused, "But I do feel sorry for your hard life. But you should get out more. Like, where there's the sun and clouds and not here…?"

Ian narrowed his eyes, "Really?" he uttered.

"Yeah, staying in a stuffy cave can really suffocates you slowly and—!"

"I'm not talking about the cave!" Ian snapped, "I'm talking about your best friend." His grin returned, "Hunter Long was it? From the MiiVerse Stadium?"

Jace looked tense, "I never told you his name! How did you—?"

"Magic." Ian replied, "I've made a deal with the devil Belgick remember? And there's also your cousin Jennifer Dimentio, your uncle Dr. André Dimentio…" Ian creepily leaned forward Jace, "…your girlfriend, Princess Cassie de Bellefort?"

"Dude, I swear," Jace approached menacingly, "if you touch one lock of hair on my girlfriend's head, I'll make you pay!"

Ian threateningly raised his one good arm. His palms opened up to reveal the Smash symbol glaring with a bright glow. The threatened Jace stepped back.

"Then in that case…" Ian wheeled around, the tattoo on his palm shot out a laser and out of thin air drew to life a large staff with a large crystal on top before Jace. The crystal shone in a blink.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked, turning curious and nervous at the same time.

Ian turned around again and pointed at Jace, "Seize him, Wire Frames!" he shouted.

"Wait, what?" Before Jace could react, two Wire Frames seized him from behind by his arms and held him firmly. "Whoa! Hey!" Jace tried to struggle but they were too strong, "What's going on? What are you doing?" his panic level raised as was his voice.

Ian stepped before the Crystal, "Something I should've done a long time ago."

A snap of his finger and his face created a mask, oddly similar to Belgick's but with a gold color and its eye glittering silver. His only good eye transformed to an eerie White Mesh color.

He touched the crystal top again and the image of MiiVerse Stadium appeared in the reflection.

-**MiiVerse Stadium-**

Back at the stadium the excited crowd and the dueling duo suddenly heard a voice coming from above.

_Greetings, fellow warriors and contenders of the Smash Bros. Games. _

All heads looked around, for the source of the new amplified godly voice.

_Are you all enjoying the Games so far?_

[WHAT WAS THAT?] shouted Deen.

[A VOICE COMING FROM ABOVE, PERHAPS?] added Tre.

Someone looked up and pointed "Look!"

Then all heads looked up. All witnessed Ian's creepy face staring back at them. Some felt tense. Some squinted hard to see if they weren't dreaming.

"What is that?" Barren breathed in awe of the large godly face before them.

_I sure am enjoying every minute of it. _Ian went on_, My favorite is the battle between you two right now: the samurai and the Canadian._

"Hey, isn't that the guy from _SeaWorld_?" one man from the crowd shouted, immediately recognizing Ian through the disguise, and the SeaWorld outfit he wore.

Ian forgot to get rid of it when he went to terminate his employer.

"You mean the one who looks like a girl?" another guy mocked. This one was a dark-haired chubby guy with beard.

Ian turned tense. The crowd no longer felt tense despite the disguise. They all murmured to each other. Another gamer cocked his head on one side, "You sure it's him? He sure looks creepy in that outfit."

The bearded man then cried out to Ian, "Hey! Get off the camera, lady! Or whatever HD you're projecting from the sky!"

The crowd broke into awe and stifling laughter.

[WELL, LOOKS LIKE OUR NEWEST GODLY INTERRUPTER IS GETTING ALL THE ATTENTION HE'S NOT EXPECTING.]

[GEE, DEEN. YOU THINK?]

Ian narrowed his eyes angrily. Jace who was watching chortled. Ian turned to gaze at him. Jace cleared his throat and kept a straight face.

The Nintendo characters also caught sight of Ian.

"Never seen-a such a face before." Mario said.

"Is he new?" Link wondered.

"New?" Pit argued, "he's creepy. Just look at the eyes!"

_I was wondering a couple of things. _Ian's booming voice went on, containing his composure. _How would you like to have this games kicked up a notch? _

[MAN, DEEN. I DON'T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING...]

_Is Hunter Long in the building?_

Jace shouted, "No!" but no one at the stadium actually heard him. He was completely muted from the whole event.

Hunt emerged from the crowd, staring at Ian. He didn't even see Jace, who actually saw him.

"Hunt." Jace began, "Whatever you do," he struggled from the Wire Frames' grasp, "don't listen to him! You're not safe!"

_Hunter Long. _Ian spoke his name again, _How would you like to receive a present from your best friend?_

A stunned Hunt raised his eyebrows. All eyes turned to him. "Wait… best friend?" a smile ebbed out to his face, "Wait, you know where Jace is? Is he alive? Is he okay?"

Jace frowned at his statement, "Alive?" he repeated. "I AM alive! Look at me! I'm standing RIGHT HERE! With a dead body next to me! I mean, it's creepy man! CREEPY!"

But his plea failed to reach his best friend's ears.

Ian grinned widely, "Oh-ho, Hunter Long. I'm not talking about that BFF. I'm talking about me."

Hunt blinked. "You?"

"Watch this."

Ian raised a hand up. The hand appeared in the clouds like Master Hand, "It's pretty cool." His finger slowly came down the sky and the crowd grew more tense.

[I TOLD YOU I'M NOT LIKING WHERE THIS IS GOING!]

Jace helplessly watched, shaking his head, "No. Ian. Don't. Ian!?"

Too late. Ian pointed his finger at the guy who insulted him, then six thousand volts of electricity shot from the sky and coursed through the bearded man's body. The man helplessly shook in place until he was carbonized.

The crowd could only watch in horror the man's face catch on fire: his eyes, his ears, his nose… until finally he crumpled into dark charcoal meat bits. Great panic filled the stadium and those who were standing next and adjacent to the man scattered for their lives. Soon everyone followed suit.

[DIDN'T I TELL YOU I WASN'T GONNA LIKE WHERE THIS WAS GOING?]

[SHUT UP AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!]

The Smash Bros. were horrified by that action. Hunt's jaws were on the ground. Jenn and Cassie and the rest of the OCs came to witness the panic in the stadium.

Jace's face turned white at the very sight of Cassie at the stadium, "Cassie…" he whispered before struggling again, this time thrashing about, "Ian, no!" he shouted all the more, writhing from the Wire Frames but to no avail, "No please! Don't do it man! My friends are in there! My cousin, my best friend, my...my girlfriend…! Come on!" he hyperventilated.

"I'm your only best friend on this planet!" Ian snapped, without even turning to Jace, "You don't need anyone else to please you! So I'm just doing you a favor."

Jace stared, trembling, terrified by the skinny man's motif to cold-bloodedly murder someone who called him a girl. But somehow he knew that was coming. That man he killed was his third victim in just one day! But that was not gonna stop Ian from literally murdering everyone with Master Hand's power.

Another point of the finger and the glass windows around the stadium shattered into pieces and rained on the dispersing crowd. Ian laughed furiously.

"The whole stadium is collapsing!" shouted Jenn.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die!" Cassie cried out.

Both Barren and Will looked around for the nearest exit. No place in sight. The crowd was too large for them to see one.

"BARREN!" Barren turned to Rei running toward him.

"REI!" He shouted, about to join her.

Ian struck the ground and a fissure ripped the arena in multiple parts. One splitted both Barren and Rei apart and the other caused the ground to crumbled under Rei. Rei screamed as she saw herself plunged into the void.

"NO! REI!" Barren shot out his arm toward Rei, hoping to catch her in time. But too late, she vanished into the darkness. Barren stepped back, his ruby eyes staring at the darkness that had swallowed his potential girlfriend. He ran toward the cliff and took a dive, plunging into the darkness after Rei.

Will's bluish green eyes looked up and fixed on Ian. Ian fixed his newly creepy ones at him. Ian couldn't contain his excitement, seeing the terrifying look on Will's face as he drew his aiming finger at him, pointing like a gun. The guy insulted his masculinity earlier and he had to put up with his and everyone else's diss for years. Now at last, he was in total control.

Ian fired and Will flew from the ground, speeding like a train until he struck a wall. Bricks and debris rained down at him, soaked his shaggy hair in dirt then buried his entire body with solid rocks.

The Starfox Team along with a young group of superheroes in spandex emerged into the chaotic stadium.

"Wonderful 100! We need your help!" Fox said to the group, "You know what to do. Help us save everyone."

"It's actually Wonderful 101." The captain-a blond masked man in red outfit and cape corrected.

"WHO CARES? Let's move!"

The Starfox team quickly dispersed to help the wounded and helpless. The superhero group gathered before more rain of boulders summoned by Ian was coming their way. The Wonderful 101 formed together into a giant bat. The bat kept swinging the rocks, sending them flying and shattering them. But the deadly rain proved too much.

"Everyone! Single file!" Falco shouted, "SINGLE FILE!"

"Activate the Protect Shield now!" Fox shouted.

Ian scowled, "Oh no you don't." a cold raspy whisper sent chills down everyone's spine.

Another point of the finger and a loud crashing sound resonated from above the stadium. Huge shards of glass were now plummeting toward the entire stadium like a trenchant meteor shower.

Ian watched the crowd picking up pace like ants in a frenzy. Jace couldn't bear to watch the horror unfolding before him. Worse, he couldn't do anything to prevent this. Tears coursed down his cheeks.

Everyone's scream intensified as glasses struck every unfortunate person and people were sent sprawling in every direction. The stadium trembled, ready to be buried six feet under…

**xXx**

**To be continued...**

- New episodes coming Summer 2013.

- Did everyone survived? If not, then who died?

- This is only the beginning!

_Next Episode: **Adventures with U**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **For the prequel, **Super Smash Bros. 3D, **go to "bit . ly /SSB-3D" (remove the spaces). Check out new episodes periodically.

Also available on Wattpad. Download the Wattpad app on your mobile phone and use this code '5135457' for **SSB3D** and '5912575' for **SSBU** on the search bar.

Please review. Let me know what you think. **Flames will be deleted automatically and I will report the flamer, guest or not.**


	9. Ep7:: Adventuring with U

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series and the upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Wii U belongs to Nintendo.

Cover page is a boxart design from DeviantArt and belongs to Preetard. Thank you for this glorious masterpiece.**  
**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Universe  
**

* * *

_-In ages past, shortly after the Nintendo World was handcrafted by the god of Order, his brother, the god of Chaos, brought darkness into his creation._

_The god of Order, unable to oppose his brother head-on due to the nature of the cosmic universe, created a special entity out of himself and called him his son. His son was crafted in a perfect image and was blessed with the power to eliminate darkness. He was a renowned figure in the Nintendo World._

_The god of Chaos created his own son as well, to counteract the son of Light's power. Though imbued with impurity, wrath, and a thirst for merciless destruction, he was born imperfect as a disfigured entity and was the most feared in the Nintendo World._

_The two sons engaged in an eternal combat… until finally the son of light defeated the son of darkness, and cast him out of the enchanted realm and into the Underworld._

_Now… it's been more than 2000 years since their epic battle._

xxx

**Adventuring with U  
****__****_The World of Mario, Zelda, and Pokémon_**

His tiny feet jollily scurried across the cold concrete floor of the cave until they felt a pool of blood.

He stopped briefly. His tiny head bobbed from side to side. Its tiny nose captured the smell of the blood pool. It looked fresh. Yet stingy. It hasn't been long since whatever it was turned dead. He looked around frantically, beads of sweats streamed among its bushy furs, he looked for any broken part coming from him: any legs, body… tail.

Its tail curled over its head. It looked fine. He looked around him. No human on sight. Good. He wasn't dead all of the sudden. Hence the life of cave rat. Always being squished by the giant stomping feet of adventurers and travelers.

But the blood didn't smell like that of a common rat in a stomping freak accident. He continued to travel down the pool of blood. Until it stopped before a body. A human body.

The beady eyes gazed at the pale face of the woman, whose bloody body belonged to. She was about middle-aged. He stared briefly at her attire. A witch maybe. The worst kind capable of hunting rats like himself for their disgusting potion stews. He shuddered.

He closed in toward her face to examine her further when he heard a loud slam of a noise. Startled he scurried away from the body and vanished.

"Your Majesty!"

This was the last thing he heard before he plugged down its tiny hole before getting lost to its next adventure.

…

One of the UKnight Cult knelt before the dead Queen of the Knights. Another one of his kind followed, standing behind his comrade. The latter removed the hood over his head. He was 6'7'' with an average build and very pale skin. His hair was a coal black colored short Mohawk, similar to Jace's, and his eyes were aqua blue. Hanging out from the arms of his cloak were broken shackles around his wrist that make him look like an escaped convict.

"So the witch is dead huh?" he said, a smug showing between his thin lips, "Who'd have thought? Finally someone shut her yap."

"Can you at least have some sympathy and honor for our Queen?" the knelt Uknight follower shouted at his standing comrade, "This is tragic time, man! TRAGIC!" Tears streamed down his cheeks under the hood, "I swear I'd find whoever did this to you my queen. And I'll make them pay with their life!"

"And I will gladly honor that murderer with a new life on a gold platter." He said. "You know. Like another life for them to take. Like taking caviar."

"Okay. y'know what, Nicky?" the angry UKnight follower stood on his feet and turned to his comrade, "how about I turn your bloody life into caviar and see what it feels like to not honor the dead?"

"Oh, you wanna go there huh?" Nicky provoked.

"That's enough!" The shout of Belgick filled the cave. The dueling duo turned to his attention. Belgick was also accompanied by another UKnight follower: a girl with a cheerful personality.

The male UKnight follower walked past Nicky and toward Belgick. "Belgick. This is tragic. Our queen is dead!"

Belgick walked toward the body as the follower barked out his vengeful pledge, "I don't know who did this, but I swear I will find the murderer and bring him to justice!"

"Oh, puh-lease" Nicky scoffed, "Justice is so last millennium."

"No it's not!" said the girl in the cloak to Nicky, sounding highly optimistic, "there's still room for justice! And everything will be fine anyway. Even with the queen gone… and I don't see it happen."

"Ahh, Lady Poppy." Belgick called the female UKnight follower, with a calm mind; his hand stretched out over Corah's body, "always the one able to cheer other people. You should be a therapist. But I'll need my good tea."

A faint glow enveloped Corah's body in a shimmering warmth. The wound where the heart was, slowly regenerated, growing new cells and closing over the heartless hole.

The three followers gathered around Belgick, anxiously waiting in silence.

"Did it work?" finally said the frantic follower, his attention turned to Belgick.

On cue, Corah eyelids slowly raised up to reveal her slanted mauve eyes. She slowly took a deep breath. Poppy and the boy follower breathed sighs of relief. Nicky however rolled his eyes.

Corah turned to her colleague, there was emptiness in her eyes, like her chest missing her heart.

"Belgick?" she began.

"Your Majesty." Belgick said, "Care to share what happened here?"

The follower knelt before Corah again and barked, "Did the Seal did this to you?"

"Even the Seal cannot possess such dark power." Belgick explained, "but only…" he paused to sigh a bit, as Corah raised herself up from his arms and stepped on her own pool of blood. She emptily gazed at her surroundings.

"It's all my fault." Belgick said, "I should've protected you. I have failed in my duties."

"No Belgick," the faithful follower finally removed the hood off his face. It was Ryan Somith. Jace and Hunt's hateful enemy from the past. His short hair remained unkempt, his brown eyes were on fire and matched the angry scowl etched all over his face.

"It's no one's fault." He turned to Corah, "No one but that Seal Riders. I should've protected you and I should have murdered that Seal of yours when we had the chance!"

"Enough, Somith!" Belgick barked. The startled follower immediately shut it. "For the millionth time, murdering the one man that we need is not the way to go. And besides, how will we ever get access to the Power if the one key we need to access it is gone, hm?"

"The Seal did not murder me." Corah muttered, gazing toward the cave exit. The three followers and Belgick curiously turned to her attention. She turned around to face them.

"The Fourth Sword you found for me did."

"What?" Belgick breathed.

"Have you seen my heart somewhere?" Corah quietly asked. As the followers were about to search the massive cave with a pool of blood not far from a corner, Corah suddenly muttered, "Oh fiddlesticks." and knelt down on the blood pool. Her finger scooped a pink broken shard. "Seems unfortunate for it to meet its end."

"Your Majesty, is that your heart?" Poppy asked, her face blank with shock.

"So it seems." Corah dropped the shard back to the blood pool and stood up, brushing the stain off her hands in a clap, "Find me again the Fourth Sword."

She walked toward the exit, calmly and at ease, as if nothing major had happened during the past hour. The three followers all looked at each other, growing pensive. But Belgick looked indifferent.

"And I don't care what you do to him." Corah turned to give them one last look, "Just make sure you bring to me his head on a silver platter. We will have a feast out of it."

She finally left the cave, leaving a bad taste in the three followers' mouth. Belgick turned to them, "It is a typical side effect of one missing a heart. Since Ian the Fourth Sword used Dark Magic to rip and break Corah's heart, she is slowly turning into a heartless demon with no conscience, soul and mercy on her mind anymore. She's now lost to the darkness. She can never be the Queen we knew ever again."

xxx

**Nintendo World  
_Mushroom Kingdom – The World of Mario_**

-**?-**

Her hearing was the first sense able to recover. She heard a distorted voice overwhelming her like a river. Her sight slowly returned in a blurry picture circling about her. She blinked a couple of times to clear away the blurriness up. She briefly smacked her lips a couple of times. It tasted like smoke and gravel. She never smoked before in her life. But the gravel…

Realization dawned over her confused brain, finally painting the event that led her to this from the past hour.

Frantically her eyes blinked away the remaining blur and noticed a complete stranger right in front of her…

"Hey, are you okay?" the stranger said. There was a couple of trees and tall grasses towering behind him.

She gasped at the sight of the stranger. Big blue eyes, a large squishy looking nose, mustaches, a red hat, and a 3D animated body form…

"Mario!" she pulled herself up to a sitting position, but a shot of pain traveled down her spine, forcing her to squeal.

"Oy, Mamia…" Mario said with empathy on his face, "That must-a hurt."

"I—I'm fine…" she looked around, "…where are the others? Hunt and Cassie?"

Mario paused eerily. Noticing the pause, she turned to him, a wave of acid gurgled in her stomach.

"Mario?" her voice edged with tension, "…you _do _know where Hunt and Cassie are, do you?"

Mario finally shook his head after another long pause.

"What?" she jolted up again but the pain on her back struck her once more, "Ow…!" she clutched hard onto her side.

"I'm—I'm sorry, but…" Mario paused again, stress lines crossed his eyebrows, "I don't really know who Hunt and Cassie are…"

She stared back at him, wide-eyed.

"But if it makes you feel any better, I don't-a know who you are either."

"WHAT?" she literally jumped off the ground, then the pain struck her hard, forcing her back down. She winced.

"Be careful…" Mario warned.

Jenn violently shook her head, "NO! This does NOT make me feel any better! We KNOW each other, since Jace summoned you from the Nintendo World!" she barked, "We had so much fun together for the past year! You guys even helped us save our planet from utter destruction!"

She struggled to stand up again and grabbed Mario by the shoulder, literally shaking him silly, "YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHO WE ARE! THIS IS NOT A JOKE! AND NOT EVEN AN APRIL FOOLS JOKE, BECAUSE WE'RE NOT IN APRIL!"

"Mamamia… Calm-a-down!" Mario's voice trembled with the shaking. Finally Jenn released him. She saw Luigi coming in, carrying tons of Acorn Shrooms.

"Hey, you're awake!" he dropped the acorns and smiled at Jenn, "Now you can tell us who you are!"

Jenn stared, bug-eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Who… am I?" she carefully came to her feet not to break another wounded bone of hers "Is it some kind of a joke?"

Luigi stared, his mouth puckered to a dot shape. He turned to Mario who secretly pointed at Jenn while whistling and twirling his finger over his head. Offended Jenn caught sight of the gesture.

"I saw that, Mario!" She barked, "And no, I'm not crazy!"

A loud noise filled the air and the ground suddenly jumped, bouncing the brothers and Jenn off on cue. The brothers panicked. Jenn fell back on her butt, another jolt of pain forced her to yowl. "…my coccyx!"

"Mario! Mario!" the voice of Toad caught the trio's attention. A Yellow Toad and a Blue Toad ran toward the brothers, failing to notice Jenn.

"What's-a going on?" Luigi asked.

"It's Princess Peach!" a Blue Toad exclaimed before his frantic eyes spotted something in the sky, "LOOK!" he pointed and all eyes looked up the skies.

Bowser's Flying Battleship towered over them like a passing airplane. The frantic scream of the princess was heard inside. "MARIOOOOOOOOO!"

"Princess!" Mario exclaimed.

"Luigi!" she yelled again; but the ship was already a distance away and failed Luigi's ears. Luigi's features hardened.

"We gotta go get to her!" Mario commanded the group.

Luigi shook his head, fearful tears began to form in his big cartoonish eyes, "…but you heard Peach. It's up to you now! And I don't wanna deal with Koopas and Bowser again…"

"Come on!" The Toads shouted in unison and ran after Mario who was already a distance away. Luigi grumbled under his breath and reluctantly followed.

Jenn remained behind, on her butt, staring wide-eyed and jaws-dropped at the disappearing ship. She then looked around her: the trees, the grasses, the river a couple of miles away from where she was sitting… they all had this 3rd dimensional artistic CG form. She then looked to her side and gazed over the plains, admiring the tall cylinder-shaped mountains, categorizing their colors. Some were green. Some were turquoise. And some definitely had eyes!

She was in the Mushroom Kingdom!

"Ohhhh…myyyy…"

"LADY!" Mario's commanding voice snapped her out of trance. "Oh!" she struggled on her feet, "W-wait for me! I'm… I'm coming!" she said, her eyes never left the view of her new environment.

xxx

-**Peach's Castle-**

Tension was felt inside the Princess's gorgeous bedchamber, adorned in pink and faint-red colored curtains with a matching Queen-sized bed quilt, which had the Mushroom flag symbol embroidered in it.

The bed was right next to a clear-glass window, and next to the window was a French door leading to the balcony. The sun provided light inside the bedroom, and the sky was greatly overlooked. It felt as if the castle was floating.

Cassie de Bellefort was inside that room, pacing back and forth. A wave of acid welled up in her stomach. And she wasn't the only one feeling the tension. Toadsworth and three Toadettes were there too. Two of the Toadettes were shivering beside the chimney between the bed and a small study room with a bookshelf as a wall. Toadsworth and another Toadette were at that study room.

With a loud noise, the door out of the bedroom flew open. The Toads straightened up. Cassie watched two Hammer Brothers carrying with them a blue Toad with glasses.

"Toadbert!" Toadsworth called him as the Hammer Bros. shoved the Toad down.

"What's going on?" Cassie exclaimed, her hands on her hips, "I demand to know WHY am I here?"

The Hammer bros. walked away. "HEY!" Cassie went after them, "HEY, don't you walk away from—!"

The bros. slammed the door to Cassie's face. "AUGH!" She screamed frustratingly.

"By boogity… they really scratched my glasses." Toadbert glumly stated, checking its lenses to examine the damage.

"Why the surprise? Those Hammer Bros. are really rough." One of the Toadettes said.

"Yeah, really rough." The second Toadette wholeheartedly agreed.

Toadbert put back his glasses, his attention now on Cassie, "Oh my. And who's this?"

"This, Toadbert, is Cassie." Toadsworth introduced, "She claims to be a princess from Glendor."

Toadbert paced around the princess, "Gee, for a princess you sure look different."

"Gee, words cannot describe it." She said sarcastically, noting the characters' CG cartoonish appearance and the environment she found herself in. "Can you stop stalling and tell me what's going on and why am I here?"

"The question is: why are _you_ here?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Pause, "By boogity, you are right. Realization could've come in better time."

"All we know is that Princess Peach has been kidnapped!" Toadsworth barked, "And we are all here, held in our own castle against our wills by Bowser's Army, and you are here not shutting up with the questions!"

The Mushroom steward paced around, "Oh, gee. I sure hope nothing bad is gonna happen to the princess. If only she was here with us…"

The door opened again and right on cue, Princess Peach was shoved inside. The Hammer Bros. laughed before shutting the door again in a slam. Peach looked up to stare at her fellow Toads, all smiling to see her okay.

"Looks like dreams come true around here." Cassie commented.

xxx

The Toads were happy to see the Princess was with them and still okay. But they feared the state of the castle floating above the clouds of the kingdom. The Princess gathered the Toads and Cassie and discussed her ordeal. Apparently, Bowser was not his usual self according to her meeting with him. And that raised more questions from the mushroom people.

"What are you talking about, not his usual self." Toadsworth demanded, "He's still the same despicable creature we've all know and love to hate!"

"Yes. But he's not King Bowser." Peach sounded worried, "he's not the one obsessed with having me as his…" she paused to shudder, "…oh, you get the idea. This one however seems… _obsessed_ about something else."

She beckoned the group where they stood by the corner of the balcony. Peach looked over the door to see if no one was going to come and hear what she had to say. Nothing. She turned back to the Mushroom citizens.

"I overheard him, talking to someone. I don't know who. But this King Bowser would never approve of this. Unless he's mad himself."

"By boogity Princess, what are you talking about?" Toadbert exclaimed.

Peach paused briefly, "He spoke of… collecting… quintessence."

"Quintessence?" Toadsworth stepped back.

"Like some sort of tea?" Toadbert asked, adjusting his glasses.

"NO!" Toadsworth barked at Toadbert with stern correction, "Human souls! To put it more accurately. Is the Koopa MAD?"

"Why would he need human souls?" Cassie asked.

Peach shook her head, "I do not know. But when I was only a mere toddler, my mother would tell me of tales of dark days of pain and suffering, which will come to the Nintendo World from the Underworld should the souls of many unfortunate humans with sinful nature get captured."

"Why would someone's soul get captured?" Toadsworth barked, "Oh. I get it. It's Black Magic. IS THAT IT?"

"I don't get it, by boogity. What are the souls needed for?" asked Toadbert.

"It's to feed…" Peach hesitated, the sentence died in her throat as her heart pounded just at the thought of the souls' destiny dancing in her mind. Her eerie silence made the bedroom guests grow pensive.

"Princess!" Toadsworth whined finally.

"I…!" The princess shook her pretty head after a long pause, "I—I'm sorry. I can't say it. It's too much! It's too horrible!" she jumped to her bed and softly sobbed.

The citizens exchanged nervous glances. The idea of human soul collection was scary. And as captives to a mad Koopa King, the idea was more terrifying when they were actually part of it.

"He can't do this! He CAN'T!" Cassie barked, "We're all human beings with feelings! We deserve to be loved and to be cherished, not be fed by some monster we don't even know!"

"Is that gonna matter to the Koopa?" Toadsworth said, his voice a lifeless monotone.

"Of COURSE it matters!" Cassie barked, "To me that is!"

The Toads rolled their eyes.

"No I'm serious!" Cassie shrilled, "I maybe a princess but I'm much more than that! I'm about to be a—!"

Immediately Cassie shut her mouth. All heads wheeled toward her. A strange silence hung the air. Princess Peach rolled to her side and stared with her tears filling up her blue pupils. Both Toadsworth and Toadbert slowly crept toward the English princess, their jaws dropped on the ground.

"By boogity." Toadbert muttered, "Don't tell me that you're not _just_ a princess from yonder…" he shook his head, "You're a princess from yonder with… with child?"

Cassie disgracefully closed her eyes, almost cursed under her breath. Some of the Toadettes whispered in secrecy while Peach, and the two Toads looked on with widened eyes. Her secret was out. And not the way she was expecting to let it out.

xxx

**Nintendo World  
_Hyrule Kingdom – The World of Zelda_**

At first Sapphire thought she had ended up at the Los Angeles National Forest, but then realization dawned on her that that place was one: in Arcadia, California, and two: there were no such thing as owl in the middle of the day. Let alone _giant_ owls in the middle of the day.

She had been running for what felt like forever shortly after plunging into the forest. As she ran the trees closed in and their shadows thickened. In every tiny shade of light she could find, she was greeted by the swooping shadow of that large stalking bird the size of an airplane. And every time she saw that she screamed and almost tumbled over rocks. She had no idea where the hell she was.

She screeched to a complete stop before a small river with a waterfall, bordered by the dark forest. She looked around for a place to hide. She'd scream for help but she was afraid to draw attention to herself. She hoped she crossed path with someone. Maybe that Santiago guy she stole the Nintendo 3DS from. Her grip tightened at her pocket housing the portable.

"Is anyone here…?" her voice was reduced to a whimper.

She spun around and screamed "KYAAA!" The giant owl's face magnified before her.

"Ah-oy there." It greeted just as she tripped and fell back.

"Settle down, young cricket. I am not here to hurt you." The giant owl said to her.

"If you're not here to hurt me then why are you calling me a CRICKET?!"

The giant owl cocked its head on one side. "Oh my…" he let out a light chuckle, "Why do you not remember me? It is I, the wise owl Kaepora Gaebora."

Sapphire blinked her fox-like hazelnut eyes.

"I call you cricket, and you call me big head."

"I never called you that, but thanks for the lovely thought."

The old owl grumbled.

"But where am I? What's going on here?"

_RRRIP!_

Half of Sapphire's chocolate brown hair got shaved off straight out of her top head by a random arrow bolt. Kaepora Gaebora stared at her like she has gone bald. Sapphire's eyes flickered with panic.

"You're about to find out soon." The owl muttered.

"MY HAAIRR!" Sapphire cried out, feeling a breeze over her head and gazing at half of her hair which was now pinned to a tree by the arrow, William Tell-style. Feral cries followed on the other side of the forest.

"Ooh… here comes the goblins now. And they're angry." The owl batted its wings and swooped into the air as a group of four goblins emerged out of the shadows. Three of them had wooden bats but one of them carried the crossbow.

"_They're _angry?!" she hissed, "They wanna KNOW angry?!" She pulled up her sleeves and approached the goblins, her eyes on the one with the crossbow. "YOU! You owe me a haircut! Pay up or your head will join that tree next to my hair!"

Then four goblins suddenly swung down from the trees before Sapphire, sticking a perfect landing in the dirt below. Sapphire froze. Now they were eight against one. The goblins approached confidently.

"Okay, that is cheating!" Sapphire screamed, "Hey Kaeopora! Where the hell are you when I need your help?"

Three of the goblins who were before Sapphire swooped their bats over their heads before swinging down at her for a strike. Sapphire screamed.

_Thwoop!_

The goblins' hands vibrated just as their bats was violently shot straight out of their grasp by arrows. All heads turned to someone emerging out of the shadows brandishing a bow and reaching out for more arrows behind him. It was Link.

Without a moment's hesitation, Link placed four arrows on his bow, drew the string back and fired. The arrows plunged on three unfortunate goblins in the chest. The fourth one struck one in the head. The enemy fell dead on the bushy ground and the group scampered off in a frenzy.

Link approached. Sapphire smiled, but his expression remained the same.

"Oh my gosh, Link. Thank you, thank you, th—!"

Link reached out and grabbed her by the neck. She gasped.

"Where is Zelda?" he asked threateningly.

Sapphire struggled, her watery eyes glistened with surprise. "Wh-what?"

"Where is Zelda?" Link repeated again. "I KNOW you have her!"

"WHAT?" Sapphire choked. "I…I don't have Zelda! What makes you think I have—!"

"You obviously know my name, and only those who know others without their knowledge and acquaintance are people of black magic. And before I will impale you with no question asked, I will ask you again. Where is ZELDA?!"

Link drew his sword up, its blade pointed near her throat. Sapphire was now sweating up a storm. She did NOT wanted to get impaled by her favorite video game character she had been idolizing and revering as a hero for more than a decade. But then again Link doesn't seem to know her and thinks she's a villain who seeks to hurt Zelda. So she had to come up with something to convince him she's one of the good guys. Or girl. Fast.

"She doesn't have her Link." The voice of the owl shook the forest leaves.

Link looked up and watched Kaepora Gaebora circle over them, his shadow casting over like the dark-blue sheet of a night sky.

Link lowered his weapon, but his grip remained on Sapphire, "What? What do you mean she doesn't have her?"

The owl made his descent again. He landed right before Link and moved his face toward him, "Can't you see she just got terrorized by goblins?" his large eyes studied the green swordsman, "And you?"

"And don't forget you too, big owl!" Sapphire's voice was reduced to a craggy pitch. The owl glowered at her.

Link finally released her. She dropped on the ground, gasping and regaining her breath.

"She doesn't want to be terrorized by the Hero of Time as well."

Link looked back at Sapphire, wounded look in his eyes, "I'm… I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't realize…!"

"It's all right…" Sapphire cleared her throat, "You kinda bruised up my vocal cord, but I'm not complaining."

"I'm sorry, I mean… when I saw you were being chased by the wise owl here, I thought you were one of them."

"One of who?"

"They are called the Cult." The wise owl said. "A group of darkness-seeking entity who seek to revive an old terrifying legend with the use of quintessence. I've come to believe that Zelda may have been captured by one of them."

Sapphire looked back at the owl, "Wait… what? Quintessence?" she frowned at the word, not familiar with it. Maybe it involved magic… like the kind she heard from the games like oracle, or waker, or minish.

The owl knowingly looked back at Link, as if giving him the "See? She's not evil" look. Link hesitated a bit, "It's some sort of spirit. Human souls, in fact."

Sapphire's eyes widened. "H-human souls…?"

"I woke up alone in this forest," Link quickly went on, hoping not to get interrupted, "and the wise owl came to me and informed me that me and my fellow friends were in another dimension for a while, and this is my first time back here in the Nintendo World. And then he told me that he had a vision of the future involving the Cult and their mission to seek and feed human souls to a host body they have captured in their lair. I immediately thought of Zelda."

"Once I mentioned that Ganondorf was part of this Cult." The wise owl said.

"And he was not alone, he had a girl with him too. So I thought you were one of them." Link rambled on. Sapphire could sense from his high tone of voice he was very troubled and panicked. She was too. One minute they were with the Smash Bros. in California Comic Con ready to take part of a real-life Smash Bros. tournament, then the next minute some creepy guy casted an Earthquake spell on the entire stadium and they almost died. Now the next minute they are here.

Link grabbed her by the shoulders, "I really need to find her." He turned to Kaepora Gaebora, "Both of you, I really need your help!"

Sapphire didn't hesitate. "I'd LOVE to help you Link!" She said, her face turning a strawberry shade of pink with glee. An adventure with Link would be the best thing that could ever happened to her. She wished she had a camera with her.

Then it hit her. She had that 3DS she stole from Santiago in her pocket, and it had a camera. She could use it.

"Ooh! But first, can I take a picture?"

"Err…" Link hesitated but that didn't stop her. She reached down her back pocket and fished out the 3DS. "You're gonna love it. This baby right here is a 3D portable game. And it takes pictures!"

Link stared at the portable, "Wait a minute, I've seen this before."

"Really?" she looked at the portable then back at Link, "Oh, yeah! You did! The magical 3DS that Nintendo Corp kept it secret from the public? And then you and the entire Smash Bros. world came out? That was AWESOME! That's how I know you!"

"That is the other world I was telling you about." The wise owl said to Link, "You and your friends were a big part of it."

Link still looked lost. He turned back to the owl, and then back to the 3DS, "Wait… that thing was what started all of this?"

"Not _exactly_ thisthing. This is just one of the units. The real deal is probably still with Jace. Still as magical as…"

Sapphire finally slowed down, noticing Link's still perplexed expression. At that point, realization sank in, "…wait? Link? Don't tell me you don't remember…?" she paused again, studying his features, "You don't remember your time in New York? Our time in _our_ world?"

Link wistfully shook his head. Tingles shot through her body. "But what about…?" he shook his head, "And that time when…?" he muttered no. She gasped, waving a finger, "The earthquake! There was definitely the earthquake. You SHOULD remember the earthquake that split us ALL up! That separated your friends! That—!"

Link sighed, shaking his head, "I'm sorry. All I could remember was me and Zelda spending time at the Temple of Time."

Sapphire blinked hard in her silence. She heard stories about people with amnesia but never like this. She'd just survived a terrible earthquake, and now that earthquake has affected Link's memory in a big way. She had enjoyed playing video games with Link in it, but for a moment there she felt like she had pressed the _New Game_ button and now her life was actually turning into a twisted video game with Link in it, as the amnesic hero trying to find his true calling. _Weird._

"Oh god, I feel like my life should be called _The_ _Legend of Zelda: A Link down Memory Lane_."

Link's eyes suddenly widened, "wait a minute. Maybe Zelda is _still _at the Temple of Time! We have to get there!"

"You do not know that Link." Kaepora shook his head.

Link turned to him. "Wise owl." He said, "Your visions are visions from the future right? Are we in the future? No. We're in the present. And at present, Zelda is still in the Temple of Time. Maybe _I _was the one sent to this other world and came back here with no memory of it. So why should I panic?"

Link darted through the sea of trees. Sapphire and Kaepora exchanged knowing looks.

"I don't know about you but I think he's panicking."

"Let us go after him." The wise owl spread his wings and soared into the sky. Sapphire didn't hesitate and went after Link. If she had hesitated, at least for a minute, she would have noticed a camera lens picking out of the tall herbs and grass and a microphone attached to a fish hook line hovered from a descending cloud. A Lakitu cloud.

"… I guess we should take five?"

A Koopa with headphones shot out of the grass and shouted to his walkie-talkie, "Back in the studio!"

**The MiiVerse Stadium in San Diego**

Half of the Miiverse Stadium back in San Diego has been reduced to rumbles, and paramedics and police officers were still tending to the wounded and the fallen. But that did NOT stop Deen and Trey from catching all the actions, including the ones currently happening in the Nintendo World.

"Do you _really_ have to do this?" one police officer approached the hosts, seriousness etched on his face, "Really? There are still people who need medical attention!"

"And that is why we are reporting this." Deen said, "When tragedy struck your realm like the twin towers and the marathon, did it stop you from reporting e-very-thing down to the very last detail? No. We have to know what is going on with our fellow Nintendo World residents and the people who grew up to love them."

"PLUS, it's good reality TV!" Trey smiled broadly.

The officer shook his head in both disbelief and disgust.

"And," Trey went on, "If that creepy mage tries to strike us again, we can use the Emergency Teleport switch and we'll find ourselves to the MiiVerse Stadium at Nintendo City."

"Aren't we in Nintendo City already?" the officer remarked, "And didn't we already used that switch?"

"The fabric of that illusion has been broken." Trey said.

"You mean the tent under it?" Deen said.

"That's what I said! So technically we're still in San Diego. And that switch caused disastrous events like memory loss. BUT—!" he then turned to the camera, [—THAT'S NOT GONNA STOP US FROM REPORTING GOOD REALITY TV! SO STAY TUNED LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, 'CUZ WE'RE COMING RIGHT BACK FOR MORE IMMERSIVE ADVENTURES IN THE NINTENDO WORLD FILLED WITH MYSTERIES, DRAMA, AND DANGERS! IN THIS NEW INSTALLMENT OF—!]

SUPER SMASH BROS. UNIVERSE!

Half of the crowd cheered.

xxx

**Nintendo World  
_Castle Mis_****_è_****_re _**

Castle Misère, one of the Forbidden Wonders of the Nintendo World, stood tall and godlike like a mountain under the blackened shade of the endless night. Its several buildings and turrets rose up and screened the swirling sinister blood-red clouds out of sight as if to steal their spotlight. Its walls were draped in a worn and lurid shade of gray, its stunning geometric designs made it look like it had the entire city of New York enclosed in its stalwart walls like a shell.

The castle sat on a great plateau with a graveyard-like jungle of dead trees growing right under it. Their gnarled trunks twisted like spider webs, their branches chocking each other, and their vines and thorns under them slithered around like snakes.

Now this was a place that no reporters were allowed to do their special report in. But this was also Jace's new prison.

The missing teen was in handcuffs. His wrists were used to their cold grip. That wasn't the first time he's been handcuffed like this. First time was when he was only 12. Long story short, he had a reputation of being a troublemaker. But this latest trouble he got himself into gripped his heart with an ice-cold fear, especially when it involved a psycho sociopath capable of murder. Not police officers, criminals and Nintendo villains like in the past.

The Wire Frames followed behind him, making sure that he didn't make any sudden move. But Jace was too busy thinking about the castle he couldn't take his eyes off than concocting an escape plan. The palace interior was wide and spacious. The walls were made of ivory with gold accents forming square-like designs. Statues of goddesses' heads (or queen's heads) lined up across a well-pressed carpeted floor with marble granite. A crystal chandelier glittering in many kind of gold hugged many ornate ceilings he could spot and bathed the entire castle with light rather than the darkness from outside.

"Welcome to our new abode." Ian swept his arms across his surrounding, "Castle Misère. Used to be that old wench's place though. Now it's all ours."

The group briefly toured the palace. They passed through the hallway, crossed more halls, briefly visited the audience chamber, the nursing place, the kitchen, and the millions and millions of rooms and lounges one could find. Yet there were no dungeons in sight.

Finally Ian and the Wire Frames took their prisoner to a room from a hall's sharp corner.

"And this is your new room." Ian swung the door open, and Jace beheld it: a grand chamber fit for a king. One side of the bedroom looked like a lounge, with chesterfield chairs, coffee table, a desk for studies, even a computer for internet access, and a wall shelf full of books. The other side of the room had a King-size bed with dozens of pillows, a walk-in closet wide enough to be another room, even its own restroom at the farthest corner. Jace raised his eyebrows.

"Huuuh?!" Ian grinned from ear to ear, "What do you think?"

He looked back at Ian, "Why are you doing this?"

Ian stopped smiling, "What do you mean?"

Jace turned to Ian, "All of this…" he motioned the room, and pretty much the entire palace with his head and raised shoulders, "…I mean, this place is too gorgeous for a prisoner like me."

"You're not my prisoner. You're my best friend."

"If you were my best friend, you wouldn't murder all my friends."

"True. But I did warn you. I only have one best friend and that is…" he poked Jace's chest playfully, "you."

Jace stepped back, almost in disgust. "Dude, you're part of the UKnight Cult. What would your sorority sisters say about you kidnapping me and locking me into this palace?"

Ian's jolly face twisted into anger.

"Yeah, that's right. I said sisters." Jace grinned, "And I'll say it again until you actually treat me like a prisoner, not your bitch."

Ian closed his eyes and sighed, counting from one to ten behind the back of his head, until he opened his eyes again with a smile, "Okay, fine. You want to be treated like a prisoner. You got it. No internet access for a whole month."

He snapped his fingers and gestured the Wire Frames guards to push Jace into the room. Jace stumbled into the chamber before recuperating his balance. He turned to the Wire Frames, then back at Ian, "Well, I hate to admit it. You're too nice. Almost creepily."

Ian snapped his fingers again and the handcuffs vanished from Jace's wrists. Jace blinked at his wrists before subconsciously rubbing them as he usually does whenever he gets uncuffed.

"Dinner will be ready at five." Ian said, "We're having fried rice with duck a l'orange. In the meantime, enjoy our fine collection of books. I'm sure you'll love _Oliver Twist _and _Les __Misérables__._"

Jace's eyes narrowed, "I loathe you."

Ian's smile widened, "Why thank you. I love you too. No funny business now, pretty boy."

The door closed before Jace. Jace turned to the direction of the chesterfield and went to take a seat as he still felt grogginess from the spell lingering over his head. That spell really did a toll on him, like a mixture of pain meds and alcohol. He hated that feeling. He looked around the room again. Usually he would've enjoyed this room. This fine king chamber where he could do anything he wanted in it. But right now he didn't feel like a king. He still felt like a prisoner, who just lost a lot.

He pulled out his iPhone. Only 30% battery life remaining. He went on to the Photo app and flipped through the pictures.

"Hunt..." he saw the picture of his best friend with sad eyes. Another finger flick, "Jenn..." he felt the tears coming up at the sight of his cousin. Another finger flick and he almost choked up, pausing at the last picture. That of his girlfriend Cassie.

"Cassie..." his fingers curled around the iPhone. Tears finally escaped his eyes, "...I'm... I'm so sorry..." he sniffled, "I'm so... sorry..." he finally broke down until he fell asleep.

_xXx_

_Next Episode: **Don't Know U**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **For the prequel, **Super Smash Bros. 3D, **go to "bit . ly /SSB-3D" (remove the spaces). Check out new episodes periodically.

Also available on Wattpad. Download the Wattpad app on your mobile phone and use this code '5135457' for **SSB3D** and '5912575' for **SSBU** on the search bar.

Please review. Let me know what you think. **Flames will be deleted automatically and I will report the flamer, guest or not.**

**And did you ENJOY the debut trailer for the two games? It's hot isn't it? And what do you think of Megaman's surprise appearance in it? Me, I hated it. But I've grown to accept it.**


End file.
